True Destiny
by StarcallerPhoenix
Summary: So I thought I was just a normal person who wished she had ADHD and Dyslexia so I could be a demigod. I thought that I was just another fan of the books. I thought wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"They are _blue!_" I said, annoyed that Blake would still think that my eyes are gray. Blake shook his head. "Nuh-uh. They're gray" he said. I'm pretty sure my eye twitched. We've been arguing all of lunch and our friends were either watching us, talking to each other, or in Phil's case, narrating it. He was making his voice sound all dramatic, like we were a sports match. "and Sara's eye twitched in anger as Blake _still_ thinks her eyes are gray."

"They are!" Blake said defensively.

"I'm the narrator and what I say goes!" Phil said, crossing his arms in a stubborn way. Blake pouted

"Don't be a baby." Phil said, rolling his gray eyes. We've had this argument many times so we all get annoyed when it's brought up.

"Both of ya'll just shut up. And Phil you stopped narrating." I told him. He frowned.

"Darn…I was trying to narrate for all of lunch…"he said sounding disappointed. His blond hair had fallen in his eyes and he glared at it as if that would make it move. Before I could tell him that glaring won't help, our teacher, Coach Boyd, came over with two students it tow. One had curly blond hair and was wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt that said something in a different language. The other one had spikey black hair and she was wearing a ripped up army jacket, black leather pants and some chain jewelry. They both looked eerily familiar…

"Guys, we have some new students and I was wondering if you would show them around after lunch?" he asked. I looked at my friends around the table but most of them didn't notice Coach Boyd standing there with the two girls. Me, Phil, Blake, and Taylor were the only ones that noticed them. I was confused to why Coach Boyd would choose us to guide them. We all murmured agreements and Coach Boyd smiled his crooked smile and told the girls that we would help them around. The blond just smiled and nodded while the girl with spikey black hair just rolled her eyes. My hair rose on the back of my neck. Her eyes were an _electric _blue, a blue that I thought I would never see. I looked over to Blake to see he had recognized them too. I locked my eyes with his brown eyes and he asked me a silent question, _Is it possible that they're…them? _ I gave a tiny shrug, it's not possible for them to be real, being book characters and all, but these people in front of us look a lot like them…. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the girls sitting down on the opposite side of the table. I looked up at them but my blond streaks in my hair got in my face. Instead of glaring at it like Phil did, I brushed it behind my ear.

"Well," the Blond started, "I suppose we should introduce ourselves, I'm Annabeth Chase." She gestured to the black haired girl next to her, "and this is Thalia."

Yeah well that confirmed my suspicion of them. I gave a little smug smile to Blake and he rolled his eyes clearly knowing what I was smiling about. He always thought it was pronounced THAI-LA and I argued with him saying it was THAH-LIA.

"So…."Phil trailed off not knowing what to say. Cue awkward silence.

"What do you think of the school so far?" Taylor supplied for him.

"Yeah," Phil agreed, "What do you?"

Thalia was answering their question but Annabeth didn't hear them. She was studying me with gray eyes. Ok now I'm positive that she's the Annabeth from the books. "What?" I asked warily, "Did Blake put ketchup in my hair again?" I asked feeling my hair.

Annabeth smiled at that and I frowned. "It wasn't funny….it took forever to get out of my hair…." I remembered, shuddering. That made everyone at the table laugh while I just pouted.

"Ya'll suck" I grumbled. Once they calmed down Annabeth decided to tell me why she was looking at me.

"You have an earphone in your ear," she said pointing, "and you're humming but it doesn't look like you noticed." I blinked. I didn't notice I was humming and I must have put the earphone in my ear subconsciously. The song "She's a Rebel" by Green Day was playing. Then I noticed I was humming the tune to the song and Thalia perked up.

"Is that Green Day?" she asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"She's a Rebel?" she asked again.

"Who's a rebel?" Kevin asked just noticing Annabeth and Thalia. "And who are they?"

I shook my head at him. "Well while you were talking to Trace, Coach Boyd came over and asked us to show Annabeth and Thalia around after lunch."

"That reminds me," Taylor started, "what are your biggest fears?"

Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other and shrugged. Annabeth said, "Well I really hate spiders."

Thalia frowned and looked at Annabeth almost like she didn't want her to hear her fear. I looked at Blake and he seemed to notice it too.

"Hey Annabeth, come with me so you can meet the teachers."

Annabeth looked confused but went with him.

Thalia looked relieved. "How did you know that I didn't want to tell her?" she asked

"The look on your face gave it away. So what is your fear?"

"Herghs." She mumbled

"Huh?" we all asked at the same time.

"Hirgts" she said a little louder

"What?" she was really confusing my friends that haven't read the Percy Jackson books

I sighed. "She said heights."

Kevin nodded, but then looked confused. "What's so bad about that?" he asked. I was frantically shaking my head trying to warn him but he didn't notice. Thalia's death glare really _was _scary. I thought it was just exaggerated in the books. I wonder if Annabeth's was equally as scary. Kevin's blue eyes showed fear for a split second but he covered it up, but he refused to make eye contact with her for the rest of the day. Blake and Annabeth came back talking about how Coach Hamilton was rude. I snickered at Kevin's reaction to Thalia's glare and he glared at me and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get a chance the bell rang. Well…not really a bell more like an electronic beep. I sighed in relief,

"Saved by the bell…" I murmured to Blake, who was closest to me. He just chuckled. We all got up and Phil stretched causing his back to crack and pop. I cringed, hating that noise. Annabeth took notice of this and whispered something to Thalia.

"Dude…" I said wincing as his back popped again, "that is _so_ not good for your back." He just grinned.

"Probably isn't." He agreed, "But makes my back feel better"

"She's right you know." Annabeth said. "You could pinch a nerve and hurt yourself."

He shrugged it off. "I'll be fine." He said.

"Fine, but when you injure yourself don't come crying to me." I told him, walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok Annabeth, Thalia, let me see your schedules." I told them once we got back to Coach Boyd's class.

They handed both of theirs over and I quickly scanned them. Annabeth and Thalia had four classes together and I had the same schedule as Thalia, while Phil had the same schedule as Annabeth. I looked around the hallways for Phil so he can show Annabeth her next class. I rolled my eyes. With him being the tallest guy in the grade it wasn't hard finding him. I grabbed his red collared shirt and dragged him away from poster advertising W.o.W. He was too dazed from staring at the poster to notice that it was getting farther away. I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" he asked, looking around.

"You were daydreaming…again." I told him

He gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry, but just think about the new graphics an-"

"LALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I sang rather childishly, with my fingers in my ears.

He just chuckled at my behavior because it is the exact same thing he would do if I started rambling about something I like. "Okay what did you need me here for?" he asked

I frowned, "What?" I asked rather loudly.

"I said what did you need me for?" he repeated louder.

"Huh?" I asked again. For some reason I couldn't hear him…I wonder wh-oh….hehe oops…

I unplugged my ears and I felt my face heat up a little, "Heh…sorry I still had my ears plugged…"

Phil shook his head. "Only you…" he trailed off.

"Oh yeah! You have the same classes with Annabeth and you will have to show her around for the rest of the day." I told him

Phil said he would and we went to get Annabeth and Thalia. I took Thalia to Language Arts while Phil took Annabeth to Math, which made him frown disappointedly and her to smile happily. Thalia and I walked into the L.A. classroom before everyone was there and I was racking my brain trying to remember where an empty seat was.

"Ah ha!" I said. Thalia looked at me a little weirdly. I rolled my eyes at her. "There's an empty seat over there," I said pointing behind a tall and lanky red-haired boy, "behind Jonathon. I was racking my brain trying to remember where one was and that's why I said ah ha." I explained to her.

Realization dawned on her face, "Oooh."

"By the way Mrs. Thompson makes you say 'May I' instead of 'Can I' like 'Can I go to the bathroom' and she's really strict about it, but other than that she's fine" I told her the number one rule in Mrs. Thompson's class but something's nagging in the back of my mind that I forgot to tell her. Oh well…must not be important if I forgot it. The electronic bell rang again signaling that we had to get to class. All of the students in the hall (which was pretty much the whole grade) ran to get to their class or face an angry teacher. Mrs. Thompson came in in her usual outfit, a T-shirt and black jeans with her platinum blond hair down. I then remembered what I was gonna tell Thalia and my face paled. Turns out it was important. I cursed under myself under my breath about being so forgetful. Taylor, noticing this action, leaned over and asked, "Forgot to tell her about the 'initiation'?" she put air quotes around initiation.

Looking down I replied, "Yep, and Thalia's gonna kill me."

Taylor looked amused by what I said, "You've only known the girl for 50 minutes and she'll already want to kill you. That's a new record, Sara."

I glared at her, "Shut up."

Mrs. Thompson sat down at her desk and smiled at us. "Okay guys, it looks like we have a new student." She said with a glint in her eyes that was usually there when we talked about pranking Hamilton, our math teacher, "and you know what that means."

Everyone looked at Thalia, grinning wickedly and she looked shocked. She looked at me confused, but I just bit my lip and mouthed, _I'm sorry_. The 'Initiation' is facing your worst fear for the entire 90 minutes of class. You would think it would be against the rules but the Principal thought it was a funny idea and allowed us to do it. How do we figure out the new student's worse fear? They ask the person showing them around to ask what the student fears are, like what Taylor did at lunch. Mrs. Thompson looked around.

"Who showed her around so far?" she asked.

I shrunk down in my seat. No way am I going to confess, just to have Thalia hate me and try to kill me, I like living, thank you very much. Taylor on the other hand had no such fear and raised her hand, then held my hand up too. I just groaned and sunk down further in my seat, tugging my hand back with me. Unfortunately, Taylor was pretty strong and I couldn't yank my hand down before Mrs. Thompson saw us.

"So Taylor, you and Sara showed her around so far?" she asked

Taylor nodded and said yeah, while I just mumbled something unintelligent, trying to hide behind my North Face jacket. I glanced at Thalia though, just to see her glaring at us. _Great,_ I thought, _now I have the daughter of ZEUS angry with me. Just fan-freakin-tastic! _

"So," Mrs. Thompson started, "I assume you've already asked her what her biggest fear is?"

Thalia paled considerably, and I cringed, already imagining what it's going to feel like getting struck by lightning. Thalia then glared at me and Taylor making us both flinch. I swear I just saw electricity crackle in her eyes. I think Taylor is having second thoughts.

"Ummmm…" we both said.

"You didn't?" Mrs. Thompson asked, confused.

"Um, we _did_-"

"But we can't remember what it was." I lied smoothly. Hey whenever you have Blake as a friend you learn a thing or two.

Everyone looked disappointed with our answer and either groaned, went 'aww…' or 'dang', or did both. Thalia on the other hand looked relieved.

"Wait," Mrs. Thompson said, "how did you forget so quickly?"

I paled a little bit. "Oh, well we asked her when she got here which was at the beginning of lunch, and me and Taylor are really forgetful people. Just ask our friends!" the few friends we had in the class nodded their heads and I gestured to them as if to say, _see? _Mrs. Thompson looked like she didn't believe most of our story, but she dropped it.

"Ok then, what we'll be learning today is…."

I zoned out for the rest of class. It's close to Christmas break anyway. We won't be having any more tests, so we're just reviewing stuff so we won't forget it. I let my mind wander to why Annabeth and Thalia came to our small town….it's obvious that Thalia had just turned human. That's why she was wearing black stuff and not silver because she's not a hunter yet. So shouldn't she be in Camp Half-Blood training? The only reason I can think of them coming here is if….no that's impossible. No one here has ADHD or Dyslexia, and even if they did there is no way that Demigods are real. Maybe it's just sheer luck that these two people have the same names as book characters. While I was thinking I didn't notice the bell ring or what Taylor was about to do.

"Whoa!" I yelled surprised. I felt like I was falling and waved my arms around, trying to regain my balance, but failing and looking like a penguin trying to fly. Then I found myself off of the comfort of my chair and on the cold ground. I looked around surprised, just to see Taylor and Thalia laughing their butts off.

"Seriously?" I asked, "Do you hate me or something?"

"No." Taylor managed to say after she stopped laughing, "It's just that you were off in your own little world and we couldn't get you to respond any other way."

"Oh and saying 'Hey Sara, come on its time to go!' doesn't work?"

"Nope." she said, popping the 'p'.

I just sighed, picked up my backpack and books, and left the classroom with Taylor and Thalia still laughing. We passed Blake in the hallway so I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him aside.

"What?" he asked rather irritably

"I think I know why they're here."

"Oh?" he said, suddenly interested, "Why?"

"They're looking for demigods." I said in a _duh_ tone.

He frowned, "Wait….do you think that _we're_ the half-bloods their looking for?"

I was shocked. That hadn't occurred to me since we didn't have ADHD or Dyslexia, but maybe Thalia manipulated the mist so Coach Boyd would take them to us instead of any other kids….

"Ok I'm confused….." I groaned, "I guess I'll see you after class."

I walked into math to see Taylor and Thalia talking about something. Great they get to sit in the back while I sit in the very front. I sat my stuff down and walked over to them.

"-so I do get to keep my underwear?" Taylor asked.

I just gave them a '_What the crap' _look and backed up slowly. They looked at each other and cracked up. They were trying to say something, but too busy laughing to speak.

"Oh…oh gosh…." Taylor said, wiping a tear from her eye, "your face was hilarious!"

"Well what would you look like if you only heard that line in the conversation?"

Now Thalia spoke up, "Probably the same way."

"Okay class, get in your seats! Hurry, Hurry!" a voice yelled and clapped as if that would make us faster.

"We're goin', we're goin'!" I said, sitting down, "Hey Hamilton."

He looked at me and with a fake serious face, he said, "That's Coach Hamilton to you."

I mock saluted and said, "Yes sir!"

He grinned and turned to the little class we had today. For some reason a lot of people weren't here today. Coach Hamilton looked kind of concerned about that too. He just sighed and told us to partner up with no more than three people, so me, Taylor, and Thalia partnered up. Unfortunately, I had to do most of the work because Thalia kept getting the numbers backwards and Taylor is just…Taylor. While I was trying to find the square root of 250 the desk shook suddenly.

I looked at Thalia and Taylor. "Did you just feel that?" I asked

They both looked confused. "Feel what?" They asked at the same time.

The desk shook again, but this time it made me come of my chair a little. Taylor and Thalia looked surprised.

"Never mind." They both said.

"What is _that?_" I whispered, pointing outside.

Thalia's eyes widened and she cursed but it was in another language, and I understood it! Oooh. Thalia has a potty mouth. The _thing_ coming toward us was easily 8 foot tall, had a huge club it was dragging on the ground, and had one, bloodshot eye in the middle of its forehead. _Cyclops._ Then something weird happened. The monster seemed to grow 5 feet taller. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped when I saw that. Taylor still looked confused, probably thinking this is a joke that Blake and I are pulling on her and Thalia was rubbing the silver bracelet on her arm.

"That….that's a Cyc-"I was cut off by Thalia's hand on my mouth.

"Don't say its name," she ordered, "names have power."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Please, it's obviously another prank that you and Blake are pulling, isn't it Sara?"

I was right. I shook my head, "Not this time Taylor."

She seemed to be able to tell I wasn't lying and paled. "Wait a minute, does this mean the books you read are real?"

"Yeah I think they are." I said, glancing at Thalia. Taylor seemed to get the message and gave me a look that clearly said, _you are gonna explain this to me._

"Wait what books?" Thalia asked.

"Oh um…I read a lot of mythology books."

"Oh. Okay then."

Thalia looked like she was debating whether or not to do something. Apparently she gave in because she sighed and started walking to Coach Hamilton, glancing outside every couple of seconds. Me and Taylor got up and walked with her.

"What is she doing?" Taylor whispered to me

"No clue." I wasn't really paying attention because the Cyclops was getting closer.

I poked Thalia and whispered, "Um…it's getting closer."

"I know." She whispered back.

She walked up to Coach Hamilton and snapped her fingers. I felt a weird breeze that came out of nowhere.

"Coach Hamilton, Sara, Taylor, and I have been called to leave early, right?"

Hamilton's eyes were misted over. He gave a nod and turned back to his work, still hazy eyed. My jaw dropped at that. How did she-oh wait…the mist. We walked out and headed toward Annabeth's class. Thalia knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

"Come in!" Mrs. Thompson yelled.

We opened the door to see Mrs. Thompson talking about semicolons.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um, Coach Hamilton wanted some students for some reason." Taylor lied. She was getting better and better at that every day.

"Do you know why he needs them?"

"Nope. He doesn't tell us anything anymore."

"Do you know who he wants?"

"Ok he told us that. He wanted Annabeth, Phil, and Blake." Thalia said.

Mrs. Thompson nodded and waved at those three to leave. Phil and Blake looked kind of pale for some reason. The ground shook again. The Cyclops was getting closer. We walked calmly out as if nothing was wrong but when the door shut, we made a mad dash for the exit.

"Wait!" I stopped them.

"What?" Thalia and Annabeth asked, irritably.

"We can't go that way. The school secretary-person-thingy, will see us! We need to go this way by the gym!" I pointed down the hallway.

"School secretary-person-thingy?" Blake asked me when he caught up.

"Yup." I grinned

We made a beeline for the door, not noticing that a teacher's door was open.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Oh crap…." I muttered.

The teacher started running after us but wasn't very fast. We made it to the door and used a conveniently placed tree branch to block the door. The teacher was pounding on the door yelling about how much trouble we would be in and blah, blah, blah.

"Ok. Now what?" Blake asked.

I was about to answer him but Thalia tapped her bracelet and it transformed into a shield with the most hideous face on it I've ever seen or probably will see.

"Whoa!" I said and backed up.

Annabeth took a knife out from her sleeve and chucked a bow and a quiver full of arrows at me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"What do you think? Have a tea party? Fire arrows at the Cyclops!"

"I don't know how to shoot arrows!"

"Just guess then!"

Annabeth and Thalia charged the Cyclops while it roared with anger. Taylor stood stiff with fear while Blake used a sword that he never had before to help them. Phil looked around for a weapon but couldn't find anything. He resorted to throwing rocks at the monster. I looked at the weapon in my hands. I had no idea how to fire a bow. I never even had any archery practice, unless you call a plastic bow and plastic arrows with suction cups that didn't even fire and inch practice. I took a deep breath and notched an arrow with shaky hands. I forced myself to be steady. Pulled back the arrow…and fired. The arrow hit the Cyclops right in the eye.

"That's gotta hurt…" Phil said, wincing and rubbing one of his eyes.

The Cyclops let out an unearthly shriek and melted into a golden powder that was blown away in the wind.

"Now," Taylor said, "you tell us who you are"

**A.N.**

**How was that? This is my first story and I'm wondering if I should continue it. If it sucks I don't want to get flamed at because of it, and if I do continue it the chapters might not be as long as this one. I just couldn't find a right place to leave off. Also I don't know how it will show up on fanfiction because like I said I'm still new to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia looked at Annabeth, clearly wanting her to explain. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Do you guys-"Taylor cut her off.

"What the _hell_ was that thing?" she yelled.

"Well it was-"she started but Taylor cut her off again.

Taylor turned to me, "And when did you learn to fire a bow?"

"About a minute ago."

She glared at me, and opened her mouth to say more but Blake put his hand over mouth.

"Thanks." Blake nodded.

"No problem."

"Anyway, do any of you know about Greek Mythology?" she asked. We all nodded because we had just learned about it that year.

"Ok. Well the myths aren't myths. The Gods are real." I felt like jumping up and down in joy, but that might have looked strange.

I tuned out the rest of the explanation because I already knew what they were going to say. I started to wonder whose kids we were. The only problem was we all had two parents. There was no way for me to tell if it was their mom or dad that was a god. I just decided to go by personality and looks. Well it was obvious that Phil was a child of Athena. He had the blond hair, gray eyes, and the brain of one. Blake might be a son of Hermes with all of the pranks he pulls. Taylor…I have no idea whose kid she could be. Maybe Ares with her temper…A whistle made me jump and lose my train of thought.

"What was that?" I asked

"Yeah," Blake agreed, "What was that?"

Annabeth looked at us weirdly, "Did you not listen to anything I just said?"

"Oh, yeah, of course we did." Blake lied

"Well I said I would call some Pegasi to take us to camp."

I grinned. I'm finally getting to go to Camp Half-Blood! I looked at Blake to see him having the same grin. Dark shapes started coming out of the sky. At first I thought it was just some birds but whenever they got closer was when I saw what they actually are. Six beautiful Pegasi swooped down and landed right in front of us.

"Wow…" Phil breathed.

I walked to the nearest Pegasus. It was a Palomino and had a white mark on its forehead and on its legs. It kind of reminded me a lot of the horse that Link uses in Zelda, but, you know, with wings and it's not brown. It nudged me and neighed.

"Huh, looks like Celestial likes you." Annabeth said.

We all mounted the six Pegasi right as the teacher broke the branch and made it through the door.

"Stop!" he shouted, "Get off the go-karts!"

"Go-Karts?" Thalia asked, "Well that's a new one."

He ran to stop us but the Pegasi flew over his head.

"What the heck!" he yelled, "How did you get giant hummingbirds?"

I shook my head at the man. How did it turn from go-karts to hummingbirds?

"How long until we get to camp?" I yelled over the wind.

"Well we're in Georgia and Camp Half-Blood is in New York so…a couple of hours." Annabeth answered me.

"Or an entire day…" Thalia grumbled, holding onto her Pegasus tighter.

"Well I brought my DS so I'm ok." I said, pulling out the little blue rectangle.

"How did you fit that in your pocket?" Taylor asked.

I showed her the inside pockets in my jacket.

"I have my spare too, hey Blake, wanna have a Pokémon battle?" I asked holding up my other DS.

"Heck ya!" he shouted, grabbing the other DS, "Prepare to lose!"

* * *

><p>Blake was pouting when we got off the Pegasi. We had an epic Pokémon battle but his Torterra was no match for my Typhlosion! I was smiling smugly as I walked past him.<p>

"What was that you said before? Oh yeah, 'Prepare to lose' you should practice what you preach." I told him

"Shut up…"

"You guys fought for the entire time on the ride here and you just now won the battle?" Taylor asked, incredulously.

"Your point?" we both asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Nothin'…"

We had landed just outside the camp by Thalia's Pine. The Golden Fleece was glittering in the sun, and I was surprised. I thought the Golden Fleece was smaller than that. The Pegasi flew over us and to the stables, eager to eat and rest probably. When we passed the tree I caught my breath. The camp was _amazing_. The sun was setting making the sky an orange color and the ocean shine and casting an orange-y glow on everything. There was Greek architecture everywhere, and there was an arena dotted with kids with bright orange T-shirts. The U of cabins had a huge fire in the middle, the hearth I think. Some people rode horses back to the stables, too. There was a huge blue farmhouse which I guess is the Big House. What caught my eye, though, was the archery range. There were only about five people there and I could hear the _thunk_ of the arrows hitting the targets from here, which should be impossible. I suddenly got the urge to take off the bow on my back and fire from here. Before I could do that though, Thalia spread her arms wide, as if asking for a hug (which she will probably never do) and said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

"It's awesome!"

"Is that an archery range!"

"Are they sword fighting! With real swords? Cool!"

"Do you have a cooking class?"

We all looked at Phil strangely.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing." I turned to Annabeth and Thalia, "Do we get a tour?"

She nodded, "Of course! Thalia you take Phil and Taylor and meet Sara, Blake, and I at the amphitheater, ok?"

Thalia didn't look to happy about it but she agreed and took Taylor and Phil toward what I guess is the stables. Annabeth waved at us to follow her. We walked to the cluster of cabins and I tried to see which one was which. Zeus, obviously, Demeter, Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo…I stopped at the Apollo cabin. I looked through the windows and saw lots of messy bunks covered in lyric sheets, guitars, and various other musical instruments. I looked for Annabeth and Blake. They had just kept walking and forgot me here so I ran to catch up with them before they noticed. Annabeth had started talking about architecture and camp, but Blake and I were only partly listening.

"Can you believe it?" he whispered, "_We're _demigods!"

When he said 'can you believe it' he made Taylor Swifts "Mine" pop into my head. I'm weird like that, whenever someone says a something that's in a song, the song pops into my head, even if it's a song I don't know.

"No I can't!" I whispered back, "This. is. AWESOME."

"I know!"

"Hey…Annabeth's eyes are all misty…" I pointed out

"Huh…you're right…wait a minute, she's talking about architecture. Listen." he said.

"-and I would make statues for all of the Gods here at camp and maybe even a temple that would have a symbol of each God on it when the light touched it…" she droned on and didn't even take a breath from what I could see.

"Um, Annabeth?"

She kept talking.

"Annabeth?"

Still no answer. I sighed...how am I going to get her to listen. An idea hit me like a dodge ball in the face. I grinned.

"Uh oh. I know that grin of yours," Blake said, then grinned himself, "Whatcha thinkin'?"

"This…Hey Annabeth look! It's Percy!" I said, pointing.

Sure enough, Annabeth stopped rambling about architecture and looked around. Blake and I snickered at how much she loved him but didn't know it.

"Hey…did you guys lie to me." Crap, she caught us.

"Wait, how do you even know about Percy." My eyes widened. I didn't think that she would ask that. I looked at Blake since he was the liar there. He was pale too but somehow was able to make up a good lie.

"Oh well Thalia told us that you were in love with him or something." He said, shrugging.

Annabeth's cheeks heated up and she started stuttering an answer.

"Yeah she's in love with him." I said.

"I am not!" she yelled, her face resembling a tomato.

"De Nile is not just a river in Egypt." I said wisely.

Annabeth scowled, "Just go to amphitheater." And she stomped off.

Blake chuckled, "We pissed her off."

"That's what we do best! Now come on, race ya to the amphitheater!" and with that I ran off.

"No fair!" I heard him yell behind me, "You had a head start!"

I laughed and headed by the basketball court.

"HEY!" someone shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

I looked to my left to see a basketball hurtling at me like a comet. I had just enough time to throw up my left hand. The basketball had so much force it knocked me over. When it made contact with my wrist I yelled in pain. I looked down and saw something white sticking out of my wrist. I gagged and looked away, eyes shut tight. A warm substance trickled down my hand.

"Hey are you ok…oh no you're not. It's a good thing I'm a son of Apollo." He muttered.

I opened my eyes to see a blond haired, blue eyed boy kneeling over my wrist, murmuring a hymn to Apollo. My wrist healed instantly. I blinked. I didn't think it would take that short of time to heal. The son of Apollo looked confused too.

"That's weird…it usually takes longer…the only people it takes that short to heal are…" he looked up at me and my eyes widened. He looked _a lot_ like me. The same shade of blue for the eyes and the same color hair. Even the shape of his face was the same!

"Whoa…" we both said.

"Hey Sara are you o-whoa! He looks a lot like you!" Blake said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, I know that Captain Obvious." I said, glaring at him.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." He retorted.

I was about to call him some not-so-nice names, but something blocked the sunset from where I was. I looked up and saw a horse above me. Wait, not a horse, a Centaur. Even though I knew about Chiron, my jaw still dropped to see a _real_ Centaur.

"Hello child." He greeted with a warm smile, "I saw what happened over at the archery range, and are you ok?"

"Yeah um…" I looked at the boy in front of me not knowing his name.

"Will." He supplied

"Yeah, Will healed me." I showed my wrist to prove it.

Chiron nodded, "That's go-"he was cut off by a glow coming above my head.

I looked up just in time to see a golden sun glowing above my head before it vanished.

"It is determined," Chiron announced, "Apollo, god of the sun, poetry, music, prophecy, archery, and medicine. Hail Sara Solace, Daughter of the Sun God."

**A.N.**

**and there is chapter 2! I'm pretty sure I have to say this so...I do not own Pjo! I wish I did...if you are confused then dont worry because all will be revealed in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Will's eyes widened with shock whenever Chiron said my last name.

"_Sara_?" he asked, incredulously, "Is that you?" He looked at me closer.

"Oh my Gods! It is you!" he crushed me with a hug, "I thought I would never see you again!"

I blinked with confusion. I've never met Will Solace before, but then why does he look so familiar? I looked over at Blake to see he was just as confused as I was.

"Yeah…"I said with confusion, "I haven't seen you since that day, at that place, with those people."

He looked at me and frowned, "Don't you remember me? No I suppose not…you were two when Mom had to give you up…"

"Excuse me? Give up? As in _adoption?_" my eyes bugged out of my sockets.

"Yeah…Mom couldn't afford two kids so she had to give one of us up for adoption…" he looked down, ashamed, "I tried to get her to change her mind but apparently it didn't work."

"So you mean my mom that I grew up with, the one who comforted me when I was scared, wasn't my real mom? And that my sisters were telling the truth when they said I was adopted? Aaww… I yelled at 'em for nothin'" I frowned, trying to comprehend that my family wasn't my real family.

Will grinned, "You have a southern accent now. I never thought that you would live in the south, being born up here in New York." Huh, no wonder I always liked New York.

"So we're, like, fully blood related? Not just half siblings?"

He nodded and was about to say something but Chiron cut him off,

"I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion, but the Apollo cabin is leading the sing along and would probably need you two to help them."

Will helped me up and slung an arm around my shoulders, "Ok Chiron, come on Sara, time to meet the family!"

By the time we got there it was full night and the sing along was already in progress. There weren't a lot of people at camp since it was winter. They were singing "This Land is Mino's Land". The fire was a bright orange-y yellow, 15 feet high, and unless I was hallucinating, a purple tint in the middle of the fire. Chiron walked up on the stage.

"We have new campers today," he announced, "Taylor Garret, Phil Wise, Blake Kingsley, and Sara Solace!"

The people there looked shocked. Apparently four half-bloods together was a big thing. The shock didn't last too long because people started clapping.

"One of the four has already been claimed as a Daughter of Apollo," at that point the Apollo cabin cheered, "But the other three are still undetermined and will stay in the Hermes cabin." This resulted in some groans from the Hermes cabin.

Will decided I wouldn't have to help my siblings with the sing along since I just got claimed. I sat next to my friends and laughed as Blake's marshmallow caught on fire and he tried to put it out by waving it around. We somehow started a flaming marshmallow war, and I never knew marshmallows could hurt so much. Eventually, Chiron told us to stop and get to bed. Lucky for me, I didn't get any marshmallow in my hair, and I could just pull it off my clothes, but Blake on the other hand…

"Ow! Get it out of my hair!" he said, trying to pull it out.

I stifled a laugh, "It's not gonna come out that way. You might even have to cut your hair."

He looked mortified at that, "No! Not a chance! Not my precious hair!"

"Well then how do you suppose you're gonna get it out?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe if I take a bunch of showers the marshmallow will come loose and I can comb it out…"

I shook my head at him. There was no way it would come out that easily, I have experience. We stopped in front of the Hermes cabin.

"Well, see you guys in the mornin'" I said, waving bye.

"See ya." They said.

I walked over to the Apollo cabin, which was still glowing gold even though it was night, and saw Will standing there, waiting for me. He smiled and gestured to come in the cabin.

"Time to meet the family." He said.

I walked in the cabin and saw four people, one of them being Will. The tallest one walked up to me and smiled. He had dark blue eyes, almost gray, and sandy blond hair.

"Welcome to cabin seven!" he said and gave me a hug.

"I'm the head councilor Lee. This," he said gesturing to a girl with brown eyes and blond hair, "is Kayla," he pointed to a boy who was fairly short and resembled a ferret, "this is Michael," he pointed to the last boy with blue eyes and brown hair, "and last but not least, this is Austin! Apparently you already know Will. Is it true that you two are full siblings?"

I rolled my eyes and stood by Will. He was only slightly taller than me. Other than that, we looked like twins.

"Oh…yeah you guys are definitely full siblings."

I noticed something that was the same for all of the Apollo campers. They were all smiling happily. It must be the trait that Apollo gives all of his kids. Then they all started asking me questions for no reason. My eyes widened and I backed up in surprise.

"How did you two get separated?" I didn't answer that one because I wasn't so sure why myself yet.

"Can you play an instrument?" Does a Recorder count?

"Do you know that guy from Lady Antebellum that lives in Georgia?" I guy from Lady Antebellum lives in Georgia? I didn't know that! I love Lady Antebellum! I need to go find him…

"Ok! Ok! Let her breath!" Will said, coming to my rescue.

"Thanks bro. I'll answer all of these questions tomorrow. I'm kinda tired." Right as I said that I let out a huge yawn. "Ok, make that really tired."

They nodded. There was a mixture of "Nights" and "Good nights" and a very silent "Dangit! I forgot my ointment!" I snickered at that last one. I walked to what I assumed to be my bunk. A top bunk! Yes! It had my blue and white duffel bag with my clothes, DS charger, and my toothbrush. I quickly brushed my teeth and changed into orange sweat pants and a T-shirt that had Happy Bunny on it and said "cute but psycho. things even out." and flopped down on the bed. As soon as I closed my eyes, I drifted off into sleep.

That night I had my first demigod dream.

_I was standing at the mouth of a gaping pit. I looked around. I was in a huge cavern and the pit took up most of it. I decided to look down the pit, but immediately wished I didn't. The pit was so wide and dark it made my head spin._

"_Ah…so you are one of the four that will tip the scale in the war…" a voice said._

_I winced as the knife-scraping-on-rocks voice reached my ears. I knew exactly who it was, where I was, but what I didn't know was what he meant._

"_Wha-what do you mean?" Dangit! I stuttered. Never show weakness to the enemy! Ok I couldn't even think that with a straight face._

_He ignored me, "Do not trust the Gods. They ignored you for thirteen years and didn't help you even when your own mother gave you up for adoption."_

_I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out._

"_Your _Father_ didn't help when your mother was poor. He didn't give her any money or comfort, when he could afford both. He _ignored_ you. He cares nothing about you."_

_From reading the books I knew that Kronos was evil and I told myself that I would never turn evil, but in real life, he is really persuasive. For one heartbeat, one measly heartbeat, I was tempted to turn my back on the gods. Then it hit me. He wanted me to betray my friends. He was making me angry and careless. He was going to make me make a decision when angry, and that is _never_ a good idea with me. He succeeded with making me angry._

"_You know what Kronos? Screw you." I told him._

_He yelled in outrage making the ground shake and dust fall from the ceiling. The whole cavern started shaking, causing rocks to fall with the dust and I held up my hands as a huge rock came down on me._

I gasped and woke up. Looking around I saw I was in a cabin of some sort. What…oh wait. Cyclops. Pegasi. Camp. Broken wrist. Claiming. Demigods are real. And…my family…I felt like crying. It was just now hitting me that I was adopted. I felt my eyes sting. I was _not_ going to cry. I _don't_ cry. I'm too strong to cry. Yeah…I cried. Not like sobbing in a corner crying, but tears slowly coming out of my eyes in a steady stream crying. I felt betrayed. My family knew I was adopted. My sisters- _ex_-sisters knew and tried to tell me. So many things made sense now. The sharp look my mom would give them whenever they said that, the way I had dirty blond hair while the rest of them have dark brown, almost black, how I had a natural talent for basketball and singing…I sighed. The past was past and I shouldn't dwell on it. I looked at the time. Six o'clock on the dot. Streams of light were just now coming through the curtains. To think that my dad flies the Sun…my thoughts were interrupted by someone stretching and saying, "Hello world!" Which made Lady Antebellum's song come into my head and I started to hum it softly.

Someone's head popped up beside my bunk, making me jump and hit my head on the wall. I murmured a quiet 'ow' and rubbed the back of my head. The person started laughing and I saw who it was. Will climbed up on my bunk, still laughing slightly.

I smacked him, "Oh, shut up."

He grinned, "How was your first night at camp?" he asked.

I debated whether or not to tell him about my dream. I mentally shook my head. I was going to keep it to myself for now.

"It was ok, I guess." I said.

He frowned and looked at me, "Were you crying?" he asked, touching the tear trail on my cheek, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's just…y'know the whole demigod thing and my family…" I trailed off.

He nodded in understanding, "Yeah it's probably a lot to take in."

I snorted, "Gee ya think?"

"Oh shut up"

We both laughed. Right then it felt like I never even left. He felt like a brother that I grew up with, the one that I had always wanted to have.

"Should we wake up the others?" I asked.

"Nah the sun is up so they should wake up in three…two…one." right when he said one, some groans and yawns were heard, and one "Good Morning guys".

"Huh…you were right."

"Pfft. I'm _always_ right."

"Yeah and I'm a satyr."

He faked gasped, "You _lied _to me!"

"Shut up." I said and pushed him off the bed. He landed on his butt on the floor.

"Ow!" he yelled, and got up rubbing his butt, "That hurt…"

"Suck it up buttercup." I got up and jumped off the bed on the floor.

"Mornin' guys." I said to the three people just getting up, "DIBS ON THE BATHROOM!"

I grabbed the stuff I needed and ran into the bathroom and heard my siblings complaining. I gave a little laugh. I quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed. When I walked out Lee had his back to me and had Kayla in a headlock, giving her a noogie.

"Come on! Admit it! Admit I'm right!" Lee said.

Kayla grunted, "Never!"

I decided to sneak up on them. I put my finger on my lips to tell Will and Austin not to give me away. They both grinned, which I assumed was an _ok_. I tiptoed my way to Lee and when I was close enough, I jumped on his back. He let go of Kayla in shock.

"Aaahhh! What the heck?" he yelled.

I saw a flash and looked over at Will. He had a camera in his hands and must've been the reason for the flash.

"Oh! Let me see that picture!" I demanded, and jumped back of Lee's back.

He handed me the camera and I grinned at the picture. It showed me grinning on Lee's back, while Lee's face was shocked. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in a yell. Kayla was standing on the side laughing.

"Sara!" Lee whined, "Why did you do that?"

I put an arm around Kayla's shoulders, "I couldn't let you torture my sister."

"But she-"

"When's breakfast?" I asked, changing the subject.

Lee looked at the clock, 6:40, "Twenty minutes…I have dibs on the bathroom!"

He ran into the bathroom, while the others cursed and groaned. Once everyone was dressed, Lee walked to the door.

"Cabin seven, fall in!" he said.

We all lined up and since I was the newest member, I had to get in the back. We walked outside and my jaw dropped. It was snowing! It never snowed in Georgia. I was still staring at the ground whenever we got to the Dining Pavilion. I looked at the Hermes table and saw my friends staring at the snow too. We sat at the Apollo table and talked while we waited for the rest of the campers to get there. Our conversation ended when a lot of surprised gasps were heard. I looked at the Hermes table to see Phil looking up in shock. There was a gray owl floating above his head. I grinned. Looks like I was right with his parentage.

"Hail Phil wise, Son of Athena, Goddess of wisdom and war." Chiron bowed and we all followed his lead.

Once that was over, Phil went to the Athena table and sat next to Annabeth. As soon as he sat down, Nymphs came and gave us our food. I watched the other people get up and remembered we have to sacrifice to the gods.

"Apollo." I murmured as I scraped off some Lucky Charms.

After breakfast was over Blake came to me.

"Hey, Chiron was looking for you." He said.

"He was?" I asked, "I wonder why?"

"Don't know, but I guess he would be at the Big House."

I nodded, "Thanks Blake!" I called as I ran to the Big House.

"No problem!"

Once I got to there, Chiron was in his wheelchair playing Pinochle with a chubby man. It had been a while since I read the books and I frowned trying to remember who it was. Mr. G? No…Mr. D. Dionysus. That was it.

"Chiron," I said, "Blake said you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes. I have a satyr that thinks he's found some powerful half-bloods," _Grover_, I thought, "and he needs some help, I know that you just got here, but I have an offer for you."

"An offer?" I asked.

"Bah! I say Sally just goes! It saves me one more brat to deal with. With any luck she might be eaten on the way there." Mr. D said, then took a sip of his diet coke.

Chiron shot a tiny glare at Mr. D, and then continued, "Yes. Since you just got here yesterday, I think that you should train for a week and then go."

"But why me? Why not Annabeth or Thalia or someone else that has been here longer?"

"Annabeth lives in San Francisco and just came here to help Thalia with recovering from a…incident, and you have great potential."

My eyebrows shot up at that and Chiron chuckled, "Well? What do you say?"

I thought about it for a minute. The half-bloods he found are Bianca and Nico and he wants me to help?

"Ok. I'll do it."

**Ok! Chapter three is done! Hopefully that answered some of your questions. Did any of you expect that Will would be her full brother? If so, then you are a very smart person, or you could just see that he had the same last name as her. In case you were wondering…I don't own PJO that is Rick Riordan. I am not a guy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV (A.N. bet ya didn't expect that!)**

We had just made it to the Westover Hall gym. Thalia, Annabeth, and I were talking to Grover.

"What's the emergency?" I asked.

Grover looked kind of nervous. "I found two."

"Two?" I asked, shocked.

"Here?" Thalia asked.

I knew that finding two half-bloods was really rare. The most we had all winter was whenever Annabeth and Thalia found four demigods in Georgia. We needed the fighters but there weren't a lot out there.

He nodded. "Sara is keeping an eye on them right now. They are a brother and a sister."

"The daughter of Apollo that you two found?" I asked Annabeth and Thalia.

"Yep." They said.

"She's making sure that Thorn won't find out who they are, because they're strong half-bloods, though, I think he might've found out already." Grover said, you could tell he was worried.

"So they're at the dance?" Thalia asked.

He nodded.

"Then let's get in there and dance."

* * *

><p>Once we got in there you could tell the kids were milking this freedom for as long as they can. Girls went around in huddles and attacked some poor boy with makeup, and guys were acting like idiots and playing with the streamers, kicking balloons in each others faces, or just trying to hide from the pack of piranhas that are roaming around the gym.<p>

"They're over there," Grover nodded at the bleachers, "Their names are Bianca and Nico di Angelo."

The girl had a floppy green cap and looked like she was trying to hide her face, and the boy was definitely her little brother. The both had silky black hair, olive skin, and used their hands when they talked. The boy was messing around with some trading cards or something. There was also another girl there. I guess its Sara. She had dirty blond hair put in a ponytail, and her blue eyes were glancing around, probably looking for Dr. Thorn. She was fiddling with a little ring on her finger, like how Thalia does with her bracelet. She had an earphone in her ear too. Yep…definitely a Daughter of Apollo.

"Do they know that they're…you know." Annabeth asked.

"No. If I told them then Thorn would be certain that they were half-bloods." Grover answered.

"So then let's grab them and run! Dr. Thorn can't catch all of us." I said.

I started to walk to them but Annabeth grabbed my arm. I was about to ask why she did that but I saw why. Dr. Thorn somehow slipped in and was standing near the kids. I saw Sara's eyes widen and she started to argue with the siblings. Dr. Thorn gave us a cold smile and I could tell that Thalia's finger snap thingy didn't work on him. He was just waiting for us to do something so he could seriously maim us.

"Don't look at them," Thalia ordered, "pretend you're not interested in them. Dance. Avoid the piranhas in the gym," she looked at the group of girls and frowned, "talk. Do anything that doesn't involve the kids." She grabbed Grover and walked to the dance floor. Grover looked like he would rather go hunting then dance.

"So…" I started talking to Annabeth awkwardly.

"So…" she agreed.

"How's life?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Really? That's the best you could come up with."

"Yep."

"You're an idiot."

"Why thank you."

She was about to retort with something worse than idiot but Thalia yelled at us from nowhere.

"Dance you guys! You look like a couple of freaks just standing there!"

I looked at her. She was slow dancing with Grover and he looked like he was about to die of embarrassment.

"The wise words of Thalia." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"So um…"I felt a slight blush coming to my cheeks, "Y-you want to dance?"

I looked up and saw her face flush. "Oh yeah. Yeah, sure."

I hesitantly put one of my hands on Annabeth's hip and she grabbed the other one as if she was going to hurt me. We danced around and talked a little bit before Annabeth froze. She nearly made me fall over flat on my face.

"They're gone."

"Huh?"

I looked at the bleachers and paled. The siblings and Sara were gone.

"We have to tell Thalia and Grover!" She looked around and stomped her foot in frustration, "Oh! Where did they go?"

She ran off into the crowd somewhere and I was about to follow her but the piranhas appeared out of nowhere and were about to surround me. I quickly dodged one girl's lipstick and ran in a different direction. I looked around for Annabeth but what I saw instead made a chill go down my spine. Bianca's cap and Nico's cards were scattered on the floor. I looked around frantically and saw Dr. Thorn hurrying through a door. He had Bianca and Nico by their necks and Sara unconscious and slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I was about to run to get my friends but something stopped me. I decided to listen to that something and chase Dr. Thorn.

* * *

><p>"This is your fault!" Sara hissed at me angrily as we were led outside into the snow.<p>

"Well what was I supposed to do! Let you get taken?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I can take care of myself."

"You were knocked out!"

"And waking up! Don't think I didn't hear one word you said. As if they would be scared of you." She scoffed.

"If you two are done arguing, would you mind telling us what this is all about?" Bianca whispered.

I shivered in my jacket. The hole was making the cold spread faster. I felt like I would freeze any second. Sara rolled her eyes at me and stood closer to me. Immediately I felt warmer. Bianca and Nico looked cold all of a sudden. The moved back slightly, closer to Sara.

"Why are you so warm?" I asked.

"I'm a Daughter of Apollo." She said in a _duh_ voice. Immediately I felt stupid.

"Oh yeah…"

"Quiet all of you!" Dr. Thorn snapped, "There is a clearing ahead. There you will get on your ride."

"What ride?" Bianca asked.

"I said to be quiet!"

"Don't talk to her that way!" Nico demanded.

Dr. Thorn made a weird growl that made Nico back up and run into Sara. She steadied herself before they both fell over. Nico was murmured an apology but Sara ignored it. She was looking at the trees as if they were about to attack or something. Her gaze froze on one branch. I followed where she was looking and saw a Falcon sitting on the branch. Its eyes were cold and intelligent. Sara narrowed her eyes at it, as if it might attack us (with our luck it probably might). The Falcon flapped its wings and flew off. I looked at Bianca and Nico. They were having a hushed conversation. Bianca put her arm around Nico's shoulders and I heard her say, "It's going to be fine."

"Halt!" Thorn ordered.

We had reached a cliff that probably overlooked the see. I could sense the sea down below the cliff. Dr. Thorn pushed us toward the edge and I stumbled. Sara caught me before I could fall off. Not that it would hurt me. I would just land in the water, but if I fell on one of the rocks…

"Thanks…" I said.

"Don't mention it."

"What is he?" Bianca asked, "Do we fight him? How would we fight him?"

Sara started messing with her ring again.

"We're working on it…" Sara mumbled.

"_We?_" she asked, "Sara you know him?"

Sara looked at me. "Kinda."

"Stop talking!" Thorn yelled. "Turn and face me!"

**Sara POV.**

I still can't believe that I let Thorn sneak up on me. I should've paid more attention to Bianca and Nico's facial expressions. We turned to Thorn to see him have a cold smile and his freaky two colored eyes glitter like a maniac does right before the kill …not like I know, its just T.V. can be very informing. He started to pull something under his coat and I grabbed my ring in case anything happened. It turned out to be a phone and I relaxed slightly, only slightly though. He pressed the button on the side and said, "The package—it is ready to deliver." In his annoying French accent. There was a reply, but it sounded like someone gargling and I couldn't understand it. Percy looked shocked, as if he just realized something. I think the whole phone thing kind of crept him out; I did me a little too. It's way too modern for a thousand year old monster. Percy was glancing behind him at the ocean. Way to be subtle, Percy…

"By all means, Son of Poseidon. _Jump!_ There is the sea. Save yourself and leave the others. Show what a coward you truly are." Thorn said, his accent messing up the word jump.

Percy looked like he was about to pounce Thorn for calling him a coward. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa there, don't let him get to you."

Percy glared at Thorn but backed down.

"What did he just call you?" Bianca asked Percy.

"I'll explain later." He told her.

"You do have a plan right?"

The look on Percy's face suggested he was thinking, but looked more like he was constipated. He kept glancing back at the ocean, once again giving away what he was thinking.

"I would kill you before you even got close to the water." Dr. Thorn said.

Percy looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe Thorn knew what he was thinking.

"You don't have much of a poker face, Kelp Head." I said. He looked rather insulted but it's not like he hasn't been called anything worse.

"You do not realize who I am, do you?" Thorn asked.

"A Psychopath?" I suggested.

Thorn growled at me, "_Just_ wait, Daughter of Apollo. I will en_j_oy watching you suffer."

"Yeah well-" I was cut off because of Percy's hand on my mouth.

There was a flicker of movement behind Thorn and a missile flew so close to me, I felt the wind from it. That tail of his is causing a lot of trouble to us. I'm going to have to cut it off somehow…

"Unfortunately, you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would be dead." He said.

"Well that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." I said and rolled my eyes.

Thorn glared at me…again. He must've decided to ignore my comments because he didn't say anything.

"Who wants us? If you think you will get a ransom, you're wrong. Nico and I…" her voice broke," we have no one but each other."

I tuned out their little argument. I was trying to judge the time before Annabeth would come and knock us all down. Thorn hadn't mentioned the great stir pot or whatever it was. He would keep them talking until the helicopter would be heard. Right as I thought that, I heard helicopter blades in the distance. I turned around and saw a search light in the distance. I faintly heard Nico insulting Dr. Thorn and I smirked, knowing he learned them from me on accident. Bianca had yelled at me for teaching him that. I turned back around to see Dr. Thorn smiling evilly.

"The worst of them, the most powerful monsters you can even imagine, they are now waking Monsters that haven't been see in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction everywhere they go! Soon we will have the most important one of all! The one that will be the downfall of Olympus!" the little freak looked _giddy_ because of that…psycho.

"Okay," Bianca whispered, "he's completely nuts."

"We have to jump of the cliff," Percy said, "into the sea."

"Oh, great idea. You're even crazier than him."

Percy couldn't say anything to her. An invisible force knocked us all down. Thorn's first missiles sailed harmlessly over our heads. I took that opportunity to take off my ring and it transformed into my bow. The quiver full of endless arrows appeared on my back. I fired three arrows at Thorn, but he managed to dodge two. The third one hit him in his chest. He roared with anger. Thalia ran into battle with her magic shield Aegis. I flinched slightly seeing the face of Medusa molded into the metal.

"For Zeus!" Thalia yelled and ran at Dr. Thorn with her spear.

I ran to the side and fired a volley of arrows. Unfortunately, since Thorn was dodging Thalia, he was somehow able to dodge some of my arrows. I scowled and kept firing. Thorn was morphing into a huge orange Lion. His leathery, scorpion like tail was flicking spikes everywhere. One almost impaled Nico, but Annabeth pushed him to the side. One hit Thalia's shield and knocked her to the ground. I fired one arrow at Thorn and it bounced off his tail and onto the ground by his foot…then caught on fire.

"Seriously?" I yelled.

Annabeth gasped. "He's a Manticore!"

Nico then spouted some Mythomagic facts, but when you knew him for a while, you just tune it out. Some of my arrows hit his face and he glared at me fiercely. I gulped and took the opportunity to fire an arrow in his forehead. He had at least twenty arrows in his hide and he still wasn't dust.

"Who _are_ you people?" Bianca demanded, "And what is _that_?

The Manticore fired missiles at the di Angelos and Annabeth pushed them out of the way. Percy hit his watch and a shield came out of it. As soon as it spiraled out, a missile hit it and dented the metal beyond repair. There was a yelp and Grover landed next to Percy.

"Yield!" Thorn roared.

"Never!" Thalia yelled right back.

I thought Thalia was about to impale the monster but a bright light blinded her. I looked behind me and saw a sleek black helicopter there. It fired bullets and one managed to hit my leg. I cried out in pain and fell on my knee. Thorn had swatted Thalia away and Percy had run to help her. He held his badly damaged shield up. I tried to stand but my leg wouldn't hold my weight and buckled. I grit my teeth. I was about to shoot Thorn with another arrow but he swatted me away and I landed on my back in the snow next to Percy and Thalia. I grunted in pain. My bow was thrown in the other direction.

"Hey guys…how are ya?" I asked them.

"Good, just you know, about to be killed!" Thalia snapped at me.

"Fine, no need to be snippy." I grumbled.

Dr. Thorn laughed. "Do you know see how hopeless it is? Yield little heroes." Then a noise pierced the woods…the sound of a hunting horn. Thorn actually looked scared. He started stuttering when a silver arrow came out of the woods and impaled itself in his shoulder. He fired three spikes but three arrows came and split the spikes in half. My eyebrows shot up. I wasn't as shocked as everyone else, since I knew this was going to happen, but I was still pretty dang shocked. Then girls in silvery parkas and jeans came out of the woods.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried.

I was able to hear Thalia say, "Oh wonderful." And I laughed slightly thinking about how she ends up.

One walked up. She had coppery skin, a slightly upturned nose, and dark hair with a silver circlet. Zoe Nightshade.

"Permission to kill, My Lady?" she asked.

"This is not fair!" the Manticore yelled, "Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!"

I rolled my eyes. He sounded like a little six year old who didn't get what he wanted.

"Not so." A girl with auburn hair in a ponytail said. Her silvery yellow eyes looked like the moon. I blinked. It's kinda hard to believe that she was a goddess when she looked like a twelve year old. "Permission granted Zoe."

Thorn roared and it made my hair get blown back. "If I can't have them alive then I shall have them dead!" he pounced at Me, Thalia, and Percy, since we couldn't defend ourselves.

"No!" Annabeth yelled and jumped on the Manticore's back.

"Annabeth! Are you crazy?" I yelled, and then thought for a second, "You know what, never mind."

"Get back, half-blood!" Zoe yelled, "Out of the line of fire!"

Annabeth stabbed the Manticore in the mane. He howled and turned in circles, as if he was chasing his tail. Annabeth hung on for dear life.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"No!" Percy screamed.

The Hunters didn't listen to him and fired their arrows. They hit the Manticore who yelled some nasty things to the Hunters and he fell of the cliff with Annabeth still on his back.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

He started to run to the cliff side, but the helicopter fired more bullets and stopped him in his tracks. Most of the Hunters jumped out of the way but Zoe and Artemis stood still.

"Mortals are not allowed to watch my hunt." Artemis announced.

She waved her hand and the helicopter turned into a flock of ravens that flew away into the night.

The Hunters came over to us, Zoe stopped whenever she saw Thalia.

"You." She said with distaste.

"Zoe Nightshade." Thalia's voice trembled with anger, and I looked at her a little worried. I had never heard her that mad. Even when Blake pranked her one time at camp, she didn't get that mad. "Perfect timing, as usual."

Zoe scanned the rest of us, and stopped at me. I shifted uncomfortably in her gaze. Then I noticed that I was still sitting in the snow, but wasn't cold. I looked down and saw I was sitting in a circle of dry grass.

"Five half-bloods and a satyr, my lady." She said.

"Yes," Artemis said, "Some of Chiron's campers."

I didn't want to hear Percy scream about Annabeth being missing so I tuned him out. I looked down at my leg to see it was bleeding pretty badly. At camp I hadn't learned to heal yet so I don't know what to do. Percy, Nico and Grover sat next to me, while Grover was healing Percy.

"It's green!" Nico said happily.

"Hold still while I heal you Percy." Grover scolded.

While he was being healed, Nico decided to ask Percy some questions. If he could surf well, or how his sword worked. He asked if Percy fought with Thalia a lot since she was a daughter of Zeus. (Percy didn't answer that one but I scoffed. If I knew Thalia, then she could pick a fight with anyone easily.) If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then how come she didn't know better than to fall off a cliff? (I got to admit I glared at Nico for a second there before I started snickering.) And my favorite, Was Annabeth Percy's girlfriend? (At this point I was cracking up and on the ground while Percy was looking at Nico like he was going to kill him in five seconds.) Two hunters came and helped me up. They put one of my arms on each of their shoulders and led me to the biggest tent. They led me inside to sit on the carpet alone.

"Wait here and we'll get you some ambrosia." One of them said.

I didn't want to bleed on the carpet of the tent so I put my jacket underneath my leg. I was going to regret doing that later but for now I was fine. The tent flap opened and Artemis and Bianca walked in. Artemis walked over and kneeled down by my leg.

"The bullet snapped the bone…"she said. "Does it hurt when I do this?"

She pushed down on my shin and I sucked in a breath, "Yeah! It does!" I said rather quickly.

Artemis slightly smiled and gave me some ambrosia and wrapped my leg with gauze.

"Don't move that leg for now until we can heal you properly." Artemis ordered. Zoe walked in and sat on Artemis's right. Artemis whispered something in Zoe's ear and she nodded and left.

"Bianca I have an offer for you." Artemis said.

"An offer? What is it?" Bianca asked.

"Would you like to join the Hunters?"

Bianca looked shocked and she started spluttering an answer.

"You don't have to answer right now. Think about it for a little." Artemis said.

Bianca nodded and looked at me. Uh oh…

"Sara, what do you think I should do?"

"Um, it's not really my choice that determines whether or not you join. It's _your_ choice." I said.

"But what would you do?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to influence her decision. That could mess up time.

"Honestly…I wouldn't join, no offense Lady Artemis." I added quickly.

"None taken."

"It's just that, the Hunters are an all-girl thing, and what would happen to Nico? Then what about my friends and family at camp. I just got claimed a couple of weeks ago and found my long lost brother. He was worried about me for eleven years…I couldn't just leave them all."

Bianca frowned. I could tell she would think twice now before she makes her final decision. Then Zoe and Percy walked through the tent flap. Percy was looking around at Artemis's collection of pelts and the Deer on her lap.

"Join us, Percy Jackson." She said. When she says it like that it makes us sound like a cult or something.

She studied Percy with her silver/yellow moon eyes. "Are you surprised by my age?" she asked him.

"Uh…a little." Real intelligent Kelp Head.

"I could appear as a grown woman, a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is the form I prefer. This is the average age as my hunters, and all of the young maidens I patron, before they go astray.

"Go astray?"

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."

"Oh." Wow. This guy just has a way with words.

Zoe sat on Artemis's right again, and glared at Percy. Artemis went on to explain why the Hunters might not like him and asked Percy to go over what Thorn said.

"Then he said someone called the General was going to explain things to me."

Zoe paled and turned to Artemis. She had started to say something but Artemis raised her hand.

"Go on."

"Well then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot—"

"Stirring." I corrected.

"Yeah. And then he said 'soon we will have the most important monster of all—the one that will cause the downfall of Olympus.'"

The goddess was as motionless as a statue.

"Maybe he was lying?" Percy suggested.

Artemis shook her head. "No. I was too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Zoe looked like she was trying really hard to keep a straight face, and nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No Zoe. I must do this alone."

"But—"

"This task is too dangerous for the Hunters to go. You know where I must start searching, and you cannot come there with me."

"As…as you wish, my lady."

"I will find this creature." She vowed.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation because my leg felt like it was on fire. I clumsily grabbed what was left of the ambrosia and ate it. My leg was still hurt, but at least it didn't feel like it was going to melt off. By the time I started listening into the conversation, Bianca was about to make her choice.

"Is it worth it?" She asked Zoe.

Zoe nodded, "It is."

"What do I have to do?"

"Say this, I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I-I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

She repeated the lines and looked confused. "That's it?"

"If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding."

"I accept it." Artemis said.

The fire became brighter and Bianca took a deep breath in. "I feel…stronger."

"Remember your pledge, it is now your life." Artemis said.

I knew this was going to happen but I still felt like I could've changed it. I slightly shook my head. No. If I changed it then who knows what would happen. Nico could wear pink for all I know.

"So we're going to get a ride from your brother?" Percy asked whenever Bianca and Zoe left.

"Yes, you see Bianca isn't the only one with an annoying brother. Time to meet my irresponsible twin Apollo, no offense Sara."

I smiled, "None taken."

We walked outside into the dark, me getting help from Percy. Percy told Thalia and Grover about Bianca joining the Hunters.

"Who could blame her?" Grover said, "Eternity with Artemis." He sighed dreamily.

"You do know that she'll never love you back right?" I asked him.

"But she's so…into nature." He sighed again.

"Ookaay…can someone spell obsession?"

Thalia and Percy snickered slightly, "You're nuts." Thalia told him.

"Nuts and berries…yeah…"

"And that is spelled G-R-O-V-E-R." I said.

We waited for the sun to come up and Grover was just staring dreamily into space and I was drawing things on his arms and cheeks with my Sharpie marker that I always carry around in case something like this happens. When the sky started to lighted, Artemis muttered something. Something probably mean to her brother. I wondered how my dad could drive the sun. Wasn't it a star like, a billion miles away?

"It's not what you think." Artemis said.

"Oh okay, so it's not like he'll be pulling up in a—"Percy was cut off by a blast of heat, light, and warmth on the horizon.

"Don't look," Artemis ordered, "Not until he parks."

We all looked away. I felt heat come out of nowhere right in front of me. The light just suddenly died, and we looked. A red Maserati Spyder stood in a circle of wet grass. I looked down at my shoes, which were now soaked, and frowned. A teenager with sandy blond hair, a lot like Lee's, and blue eyes, a lot like mine and Will's, stepped out of the car. He had a bright and playful smile that all of the children of Apollo have and was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt with jeans and loafers.

"Wow," Thalia muttered beside me, "Apollo is hot."

My face twisted with disgust at what she said, "_And_ my dad."

"Well he's the sun god." Percy said.

"Not what she meant."

"Little sister!" he said. His teeth were _really_ white, like blinding white. "You never call, you never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed tiredly, obviously she hates being called that. "I'm _fine_ Apollo, and I'm not your little sister!"

"I was born first."

"_We're twins!_ How many millennia do we have to argue—"

"So what's up?" he interrupted, which was probably smart. "Got the girls with you. Ya'll need tips on archery?"

Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose and I was biting my lip so I wouldn't laugh. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, _alone_, and I was wondering if you could take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure sis!" he said then held up his hand, "I feel a Haiku coming on."

The Hunters groaned. Apparently they heard his Haiku's before.

"_Green grass breaks through the snow_

_Artemis pleads for my help_

_I am so cool."_

"The last one was only four syllables." Artemis said, "What about _I am so big-headed?_"

"No, no…that's six syllables." He started muttering to himself. He snapped his fingers. "I know! _I am so awesome_! That's five!" he looked really happy with himself.

"You needed transportation? No problem! I was just heading that way!"

"Some campers need to go too." Artemis said.

"No problem!" he looked at Thalia first. "Thalia right?"

She nodded and blushed, "Hi lord Apollo."

"Zeus's kid? Then you're my half-sister. Used to be a tree right? I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. I remember this one time—"

"Brother…"

"Oh right." He looked at Percy and narrowed his eyes. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. I mean…yes, sir."

Apollo studied him for a second before turning to me. He grinned.

"Sara!" he came up to me and gave me a hug. _Seriously? _I thought, _what is with my family and hugging?_

"How have you been? Oh wait…you're hurt." He kneeled down to my leg and touched my wound. A glow was on his palm. Within seconds, I was fine again.

"Thanks…Dad." When I said 'Dad' he grinned again.

"So how are you doing? Do you enjoy the cabin? I made it myself you know."

"Brother...how are you going to fit at least twenty people in that car?" Artemis asked.

Apollo got out his car keys and, almost regretfully, clicked it. There were two beeps and a glow. When the glow died, instead of the red Maserati, there was a bus.

Apollo turned to us and grinned. "All aboard for Camp Half-Blood!"

**Gosh. I'm going to have to stop updating every day. Once school starts (which is in a couple of weeks) I won't be able to do that. So what did you think of this chapter? Good, bad, what? And I was wondering if any of you knew how to do the two dots above Zoe's name. It just doesn't look right to me without them. If you know how, could you put it in a review? Oh yeah. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. Rick Riordan owns all rights to it. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunters piled into the bus and sat in the very back, far away from Apollo and the rest of the boys. Bianca sat with them, but Nico didn't look like he cared because he was jumping up and down in his seat as if he had to pee.

"This is so awesome!" he said, and moved to the driver's seat. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes you and Artemis?"

"Downsizing, the Romans didn't want to sacrifice so much, so they kicked out Helios and Selene and gave us their jobs. It was pretty annoying at first, but I got this cool car!" Apollo said.

Nico went on and asked questions and Dad answered them patiently. I turned to Thalia. "Why do you hate the Hunters so much?" I asked her.

She glared at me. "That's none of your business."

"It can't be _that_ bad."

She was still glaring, but hesitated. "Well…"

"Well?"

"Whenever me, Annabeth, and Luke were on the run…"

"Wait…I think I know what happened now."

"Oh? What happened then?"

"They asked you to join, didn't they?"

She stiffened and I was silently thanking those books. "How did you know?"

"I'm a genius, that's how."

She snorted, "Yeah, that's how. Well the Hunters did ask me to join, more specifically Zoё but…"

"But you would have to leave that Luke guy, wouldn't you." It wasn't a question.

She lightly blushed, "Yeah." She murmured.

I laughed at how she said that. She frowned and was about to say something but Apollo interrupted.

"Who wants to drive?" he said, jingling his keys.

"Oo! Me!" I said and raised my hand.

"Sorry kiddo, not old enough yet."

I pouted and Apollo chuckled.

"What about me?" Grover asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Hmm. No too furry." Grover looked insulted.

He looked at Percy, passed him and his gaze stopped at Thalia.

"Daughter of Zeus! Lord of the Sky! Perfect!" he said.

"Oh. No, no. No thanks." Thalia said.

"Aw, c'mon." He said, "How old are you?"

She hesitated. "I don't know."

I frowned. She had told me all about her time as a tree back at camp. She almost punched a hole in my cabin wall in frustration because she couldn't figure out what age she was. Technically, she should be nineteen, but she told me she still felt like she was twelve, and whenever you look at her, she looks somewhere in between. Apollo put his finger on his lips like he was thinking.

"You're fifteen and almost sixteen." He decided.

"How do you know?" Thalia asked, doubtful.

"God of prophecy, I know stuff. You should probably turn sixteen in a week."

"That's my birthday!"

"Okay that's just creepy," I said, "Dad are you a stalker or something?"

He blushed, "No!"

"Yes." The Hunters called.

"Anyway! Thalia you are old enough to drive with a learner's permit." He said, quickly changing the subject.

I looked around for a seat belt. Unfortunately I couldn't find one, so I just hung on to the seat really tightly.

"Why are you doing that?" Thalia asked.

"Well you're gonna be driving so…"

She glared at me and I shut up.

"I know, I know." Apollo said, "You're going to say that you don't deserve the honor of driving the sun chariot."  
>"No I wasn't."<p>

"Don't worry! Maine to Long Island isn't that far, and don't worry about what happened to the last kid, Zeus won't hurt you!" He laughed good-naturedly. No one else joined him. I think I saw Percy pale…

Thalia was trying to protest but Dad wasn't taking _No_ as an answer. He hit a button and a sign popped up on the outside of the bus. It was backwards and I couldn't read it.

"Remember, speed equals heat, so start of a little slow." Apollo told Thalia.

Thalia's face was pale and she was holding on to the steering wheel for dear life. She looked like she was about to throw up. Percy asked if she was ok.

"Yeah," she replied shakily.

She pulled back on the wheel and made Percy fall on Grover. I still had my grip on the chair so I was fine…for now.

"Slower now." Apollo said.

"Sorry!"

I looked outside and saw we were pretty high up. Where we had just taken off was a pile of smoke and burnt grass. I figured Demeter wouldn't be too happy about that. The next thing I know, I was slammed onto the floor and sliding backward in the isle.

"Whoa!" I yelled and tried to grab on to some seats. Somebody grabbed my hand and saved me from getting a concussion. I looked at who it was.

"T-thanks Zoё." I said, a little shocked.

She just nodded. I started to climb up the seats but then the bus suddenly pitched forward. Percy screamed like a girl and I couldn't help but snicker. I flew up a couple of seats before I grabbed onto one. With the momentum I had going forward, I somehow swung myself into the seat. I looked outside and some town was catching on fire. I wonder what they're thinking about the sun getting closer to them… We pulled back and I held on tighter.

"Long Island dead ahead!" Apollo said.

"'Dead' is just an expression, Thalia!" I yelled.

I could see camp from here. We were dangerously close to the amphitheater.

"BRAKE!" we all yelled, including the Hunters.

Thalia hit the brake and my head hit the seat in front of me. Good thing these seats are somewhat padded. The bus slammed into the canoe lake and steam was everywhere. Several Naiads ran out of the water, still with their half-made baskets. The bus bobbed to the surface and I saw a lot of the camp looking at us and that we had melted some canoes.

"Well," Apollo said with a smile, "looks like you did have it all under control."

The camp had more snow in it then when I saw it last. The cabins were decorated with little lights like Christmas lights, except made of real non-flammable fire (yeah it's real). Some campers had green and red shirts on. One of the Stolls was dressed up as Santa and was harassing some little kids. The Big House attic had a fire in it as well. All in all, camp looked really festive.

"Cool!" Nico said, "Is that a climbing wall?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"To make you climb faster. Now come on, we need to introduce you to Chiron."

"Zoё have you met—"Percy started but was cut off.

"Yes," She said, rather stiffly, "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, Follow me."

Grover insisted on showing them the way, and Zoё finally gave in. He was talking their ears off and if he wasn't a Satyr, he would probably be seriously hurt by now. Bianca came over and whispered something in Nico's ear. He just scowled and turned away.

"Take care, sweethearts!" Apollo called. "Watch out for those prophecies Percy."

"What do you mean?"

"And Sara…" I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Here!" he tossed a silver object at me, "Think of it as an early Christmas present! Bye Thalia, and uh…be good!"

I caught what he threw at me and looked at it. It was the newest iPod. I looked at my old touch screen iPod and all of the scratches, and compared it. The newer one was slightly smaller and had a camera. I grinned with happiness. I turned it on and it took about three seconds for it to boot up. Where the little green battery was supposed to be was a green infinity symbol. The playlist had about three thousand songs on it too! One song suddenly came on. I never heard it before, but it fit how I was feeling right now perfectly…weird.

"Ok Nico, let's go meet Chiron." Percy said and led him away, Thalia following.

I headed toward the basketball court, since that's probably where my siblings were. Sure enough, when I saw the court, my siblings were arguing with…my friends? What did Blake do now?

"You DESTROYED all of our instruments!" Lee yelled, his face red with anger. Uh oh…

"It was just a prank! It wasn't supposed to destroy everything." Blake said, shrinking back slightly.

A suspenseful song came on my iPod and I frowned. I didn't have it on music.

"How do fireworks NOT destroy everything?" this time Kayla yelled.

"He already told you he was sorry, what more do you want?" Taylor asked, annoyed.

"More instruments!"

"We can't afford more instruments!"

"Well that's what we want!"

"Well—"

"HEY!" I yelled, "_What_ is going on here?"

They all started yelling and pointing at each other and I couldn't understand a word they were saying. I face palmed and sighed.

"HEY!" I yelled again and they shut up.

"Now...Lee," I said looking at him, "what happened?"

"Ok…well we were at the campfire, leading the sing along like always, when we heard some explosions. So everyone went to see what it was and saw sparks coming out of our cabin. Whenever we got closer we saw that it was fireworks. The fireworks suddenly died down and we went to check our cabin."

"IT WAS RUINED!" Michael yelled angrily.

"The Hephaestus cabin fixed the cabin itself and none of our clothes were ruined, but the instruments were beyond repair, the only one that wasn't ruined was your guitar since it was in its case."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Apparently, Apollo gives an instrument to his each of his kids and they're all different instruments and the instrument they get is one of a kind. The instrument is personalized by our dad. I paled. I now know why they want to kill him.

"So the instruments Dad got you…" I trailed off.

"Ruined."

"Gone forever."

"Well I have an idea." I stated.

Blake, Phil, and Taylor groaned. I glared at them. "I suggest if you want to live, then you should shut up."

"What's your idea?" Will asked.

I picked up some snow and formed it into a ball. "Instead of killing each other, why don't you settle it with a snowball fight?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. My siblings got devilish smirks on their faces and picked up snowballs. Phil and Taylor looked shocked.

"Wait! This is four against three! That's not fair!" Phil objected.

"Life's not fair, besides, you destroyed our instruments so they get to have an advantage." I said.

"So you're not helping them?"

"I would but I just got back, plus I want to see ya'lls brains get knocked out by snowballs."

I watched, amused, as my siblings destroyed my friends. Will took the first snowball and threw it at Blake's head. He yelped and ducked, but left Phil vulnerable. Phil got hit straight in the face, and he was paralyzed with shock for a second, before throwing his own snowball at Lee. Lee was able to dodge it easily. Then, all at once, my siblings threw their snowballs. They all hit their mark. By the time it was over, my friends were just a pile of snow with heads, my family was casting the curse of Apollo so that they would speak in bad couplets, and I was laughing my butt off on the ground.

"Why make us rhyme all day? Why not just watch us decay…" Blake grumbled. He always hated poetry because he sucked at it.

We laughed at his bad poetry. I looked over at the court, which we somehow strayed from in our little battle, and saw a Hunter and a child of Ares fighting.

"I'll get that." I heard Thalia say, and she ran over there.

I looked and saw Thalia and Percy talking. Thalia glared at Percy and ran off toward the basketball court. I walked to Percy.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked me.<p>

"Wondering what you're doing."

"Telling camp that Capture the Flag is tomorrow."

"Cause of the Hunters?"

"Yep."

"Joy…"

"Why do you sound so depressed?"

I looked at him. "Have you never heard of what the capture the flag with the Hunters is like?"

He looked embarrassed. "No…"

"Well I guess you'll find out tomorrow."

We went from cabin to cabin, telling them about capture the flag. One Ares kid was taking a nap and was about to severely hurt Percy if he didn't get out. The Aphrodite campers got furious whenever we mentioned the Hunters. They started yelling about how love is important and stuff like that. Percy and I left before they could do anything drastic...to us. We ended up splitting up. I went to my cabin and Percy went to his. I walked in and clearly saw that the cabin looked repainted and newer. Where the instruments usually were was just a pile of...dirt. Charred dirt. It's not even ash! It's dirt that got burned. And these are the instruments! I felt a wave of anger roll through me. Before I lost my cool and went to attack Blake and them again, I went over to my bunk and took out my iPod to distract myself. I decided to play with it and try to figure it out. I accidentally hit a button. A note appeared on my screen.

_Sara,_

_You probably learned by now that the iPod I gave you has an endless battery. But did you also know that it's indestructible?_

_No way,_ I thought. I hesitated, then through the iPod on the ground as hard as I could. When I went to inspect it, it was fine. Not even a scratch.

_I bet you just threw it on the ground to test it out, didn't you?_

I blushed slightly at how that was predictable.

_No need to be embarrassed though. I'm the god of prophecies, I know these things. The iPod has a special feature too. Some people play a game with iPods where they say a situation and see if the song fits it. Usually it doesn't work, but this iPod works. By now a couple of songs probably came on for no reason. That was because they fit the situation. You can turn off that feature and only have it work when you ask it a question. So say you want to know what my personality is like…just put your iPod on shuffle and see what song comes on after you say it. Also, just so you know, I will send more instruments for your siblings so they don't hate Blake for life._

_Love, _

_The awesomest dad of all,_

_Apollo._

I blinked. I am _so_ going to try that out.

"What is my Dad's personality?" I pressed shuffle.

"Walking on Sunshine" came on and I laughed.

"Ok now how about Thalia?"

"She's a Rebel" came on and I snorted. Leave it to Thalia to have a Green Day song.

"Percy?"

"Under the Sea" came on next. I was holding in a laugh. Now to test something…

"What does Annabeth think of Percy?"

"I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift came on.

"HA! I knew it!" I said victoriously, "Wait…I already knew it…" I face palmed about how stupid I was.  
>I just played with my iPod until I felt my eyelids get heavy. I just realized that I haven't slept in two days. In Westover hall, I was punished for talking back to Dr. Thorn. Cleaning the <em>entire<em> gym with a toothbrush. No breaks, well except bathroom breaks and food breaks. On the bright side, I didn't have to go to class for two days. The next thing I knew, my eyes closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Disclaimer: i dont own pjo. Done! It took longer because my sister made me help her with wedding stuff and I had barely enough time during her little breaks to type this and thanks to Liza Cobbler for telling me how to do the dot thingies above Zoё's name. Now, click the little blue button. Please? You know you want to.**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to someone yelling in my ear. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"HOLY MOTHER-" I shouted as I fell off my bed.

I was cut off by the floor hitting my face. I groaned and put my hand on my nose. Blood. Of course there was. I stood up with my hand over my face. My face was red with rage, never and I mean _never, _wake me up with a rude awakening. Phil was the last person to do that and well…let's just say he avoided me for a month because of what I did.

"Who's bright idea was it to wake me up like that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Uhh… " Michael looked down at the floor.

I glared at him, but before I could tackle him and kick him in unpleasant areas, Will came up to me. "Let's heal that broken nose of yours."

"Good idea." I winced when I touched it, "You've gotta teach me how to heal."

"Later." He said as his hand glowed and he murmured a hymn to Apollo.

My nose immediately healed. After my horrific incident of terror was over, I looked at the clock.

"YOU WOKE ME UP AT 5:30 A.M.?" I shouted.

Michael winced, "Sorry…but the sun was starting to rise and we woke up too. Since you were the only one who wasn't awake we decided to wake you up, but nothing would work."

"Maybe that's because I haven't slept in two days." I snapped. Hey, when I just wake up, I'm a grouchy person.

"Why not?" they all asked.

"I went to a military school. Do the math." I walked out of the cabin in my pajamas and tennis shoes, but since no one was up I didn't care.

I didn't pay any attention where I was going. I was starting to fall asleep again. I was barely keeping my eyelids open when I heard voices.

"What is the report on the camp?" that was a guy's voice, one I didn't recognize.

"The lousy Hunters are here. Apparently, Lady Artemis sent them here when she learned what Thorn was talking about." I looked at where I was at. The stables. The voices were coming from the inside of the stable and the Pegasi were sounding scared. The girl's voice sounded very familiar…

"Listen Luke…I don't want to do this anymore…" my eyes widened. That had to be Silena, and she was telling Luke that she didn't want to be the spy…

"Well that's too bad Silena. It's too late to back out now."

"I don't understand! Why not?" Silena sounded as if she was about to cry.

"Because you know too much about our plans, and I'll tell the camp about you being the spy. They will kick you out, no one will trust you, and you will have no family." Luke stated coldly.

I resisted the urge to go in there and yell at Luke.

"Wait…" Luke said, "Someone is listening to us."

_Uh oh_…I thought. I backed up slightly.

"Who?"

"A daughter of Apollo. I can sense the sun even here."

_Crap, _I thought, _I need to get out of here._ I quickly ran off, making very little noise, when you become friends with Hermes kids you learn some stuff. I was about to make it to my cabin when I ran into someone. Literally. Bags of chips went everywhere.

"Oof!" I fell back on my butt. "What the crap?"

I looked up to see Travis and Connor cursing and grabbing the chips as fast as they could.

"Sara! You know how much we get paid for these chips!" Connor said.

"Why did you run into us?" Travis asked.

"Oh I was running my usual morning jog." I made up a lie at the top of my head.

Connor looked at me. "In sweatpants?"

"Uh yeah. I was just too lazy to change."

The looked skeptical. "Ok…hey here are this barbecue chips you wanted." Connor handed me the chips.

"Awesome! Thanks guys!"

"No problem." They both answered.

"Hey you still gonna prank the Ares cabin with us?"

"Hades yeah. After them breaking all my cabin's arrows they deserve what they're gonna get."

The both grinned and ran off to the Hermes cabin. I started walking to my cabin when a hand grabbed my shoulder. Instinctively, I flipped the person. They had no time to react and landed on their back and I saw who it was.

"Silena! Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" I apologized helping her up.

"It's fine." She said. Then she looked me straight in the eye. "Were you the one at the stables?"

I froze. I didn't really know how to respond to that. "Uhh…why do you ask?"

"Because he heard you. Just…please tell me if that was you." She asked desperately.

"I-uh-well…why do you want to know?" I needed to be sure she wouldn't hurt me.

"I need someone to talk to about this." She looked like she might cry at any moment.

"Promise you won't hurt me?"

"I promise."

"Yeah. It was me." I braced myself for her to seriously injure me. Instead I heard crying. I looked at Silena and saw that she sat on the ground with her head in her hands.

I frowned. I was never the best with comforting people. I sat down next to Silena. "Hey. You'll be fine. What Luke said was a bunch of lies."

She looked up at me and her eyes were red and puffy. When she spoke her voice was slightly hoarse. "Yo-you-you're sure?"

"Positive."

"But he was right! No one will trust me anymore! I'll be kicked out of camp." She said miserably.

I had no idea what to say. "Um I'm sorry that I'm not helping much, but I suck in these situations and I'm not sure what to say."

She laughed slightly. "It's fine. It's just great to be able to tell someone about this." _I already knew about it._ I thought, but didn't say anything because that would be weird to say.

Her face turned serious. "But you can't tell anyone about me being the, you know."

"I promise."

"Swear on the Styx."

"Er…ok. Until you say it's ok, I swear on the Styx that I won't tell anyone that you're the spy." Thunder rumbled. I wouldn't have said anything even with a normal promise. Silena looked relieved.

"Luke said to make sure that someone wasn't listening." She said, "I'll just tell him that I gave you a memory potion and you didn't remember anything."

"Memory potion? Never mind, I don't want to know. Well if you need help, I'll be there, but if you need money, ask someone else." I said, getting up and brushing the grass off my pajamas. I walked back to my cabin to see a pacing Will, a worried Lee, and a guilty looking Michael. Kayla and Austin just looked at them all as if they were idiots.  
>"What's going on?" I asked.<p>

Will jumped and looked at me.

"You're ok!" he cried and tackled me in a hug.

"Will-can't-breath!" I gasped.

"I told you she would be ok." Kayla said.

"I won't be if Will doesn't let go!"

Will, looking sheepish, let go and inspected me up and down.

"You sure you're fine?" he asked.

"Yes Will. "

I climbed up my bunk and put the chips down. Austin was staring at the chips hungrily so I put them in a little alcove I mad-er found. When I climbed down Austin was looking for the chips.

"Touch them, you die." I said to him, glaring. He gulped and nodded.

Lee and Michael were having a hushed argument. Michael didn't put up much of a fight and sighed. He walked over to me.

"Sorry for waking you up that way." He said

"Nah, its fine. I'm just a really grumpy person in the mornings. Was that what you were all worried about?"

"Well yeah," Lee spoke up, "You started walking toward the woods and we thought you went in them."

"I would've been fine."

"That doesn't mean we can't worry." Will said.

"True." I frowned, "What time is it."

A conch horn blew.

"Breakfast time." Austin grinned.

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of PJO *sniffles* unfortunately**

**Sorry its kinda short compared to my other chapters but my sister still needed help with wedding stuff and we've been back to school shopping almost every day this week. School starts in five days…good bye summer…I shall miss you…**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :D Yeah, it's my birthday! The only bad thing about it is that school starts TWO FLIPPIN DAYS AFTER IT. So unfair. I can't go to New York now like I wanted to. Anyway…on to the story! Well after this. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

After breakfast, Percy got me and Grover and told us about a dream he had last night. Grover started to twirl a finger in his leg hair, and I was messing with my gold ring.

"The cave ceiling collapsed on her?" Grover asked.

"And she somehow caught it?" I continued

"Yeah. What the heck does it mean?"

"I don't know," Grover said, "but after what Zoё dreamed—"

"Wait." I interrupted, "How would you know if Zoё had a dream?"

"What do you mean? Zoё had a dream like that?" Percy asked

"I don't know…she came to the Big House at like three in the morning demanding to see Chiron."

I glared. He ignored my question so I decided to repeat it. "Grover," I said innocently, "How do you know this?"

He blushed. "Well I kinda camped outside of their cabin…"

"What for?" Percy asked

"Just to be, you know, near them."

"Grover!"

"You're a stalker with hooves!"

"Am not!" he cried, is face resembling a tomato, "Anyway, I followed her to the Big House and hid in a bush and watched the whole thing. She got real upset when Argus wouldn't let her in. it was kind of a dangerous scene."

"How dangerous?" I asked. He glared at me for interrupting him.

"What did she say?" Percy interrupted before an argument could start.

Grover frowned. "Well, she was really hard to understand because she starts to speak all old fashioned when upset. But it was something about Artemis being in trouble and needing the Hunters to help her. Then she called Argus a boiled-brain lout…that's bad I guess and then he called her—"

"Wait Argus talked?" I frowned. I thought he never talked.

"I…well…uh…" he looked nervous for saying that, "Chiron came out in his pajamas and his horse tail in curlers and—"

"He wears curlers in his tail?" Percy was trying to suppress a smile.

Grover went 'Oops!' and covered his mouth.

"Er sorry. Go on."

"Well, Zoё said she needed permission to leave camp immediately. Chiron refused. He reminded Zoё that the Hunters were supposed to stay here until they got orders from Artemis. And she said…" Grover took a deep breath, "She said, 'How are we to get orders from Artemis if Artemis is lost?'"

"What do you mean lost? Like she needs directions?"

I face palmed. Really? How could he NOT tell what he was talking about?

"No. I think she meant gone." Grover said.

"Taken. Kidnapped." I offered.

"_Kidnapped?_ How would you kidnap an immortal goddess? Is that even possible?" he asked.

"Well yeah. I mean, it happened to Persephone."

"But she was like, the goddess of _flowers_."

I laughed at Grover's offended look. "Springtime."

"Whatever. Artemis is a lot more powerful than that. Who would kidnap her? And why?"

Grover shook his head miserably. "I don't know. Kronos?"

I frowned. "Impossible. He can't be that powerful already."

Percy looked like he was thinking hard. Grover too. I sighed. Sometimes it's no fun to know the future. I got up and walked to the archery range. Nothing else to do anyway. I got there just to see the Hunters occupying every target. I scowled. First they take the basketball court then the archery range? Now that's too far! Just as I was about to beat up some eternal maiden, my siblings came, talking and laughing. They had their bows across their backs and probably had the same idea I had. They froze when they saw the Hunters already here. I saw their faces become red with anger and I walked over to them.

"First the basketball court and now this!" Michael hissed angrily

"That's just what I was thinking!"

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Kayla asked.

We all looked at Lee. "Nothing." He said.

"NOTHING?" we all but yelled.

"Shh!" He shushed us, "We can't afford to get in a fight with the Hunters. Last time that happened the camp nearly burned down."

We were silently fuming. We had to listen to Lee since he was the head councilor, but we weren't happy.

"Just wait till capture the flag…" I muttered.

"You have a plan?" Will asked me as we were walking away.

A gave him a wicked grin. "You could say that."

He looked at me warily. "Okay…but it better be good."

I grinned. "Oh it is."

* * *

><p>After dinner the campers were all antsy wanting capture the flag to start already. I couldn't blame them. I wanted to kick Hunter butt. The Hunters were all glancing nervously around and Zoё would look resentfully at Chiron a couple of times. The Aphrodite campers were strapping on armor and glaring at the Hunters.<p>

"I'll show them love is worthless!" Silena grumbled as she strapped on her armor, "I'll pulverize them!"

I shook my head at her siblings. They were trying to put on their armor without breaking their nails, and wailing in sadness whenever one would break. I looked around. Everyone was either putting armor on or going over a plan. I took this as a chance to leave. I snuck out of the dining pavilion and headed toward the Poseidon cabin. Why Percy didn't take this with him I have no idea. I quickly got in the cabin and scanned the area for what I was looking for. I piece of blue made me stop and look closer. Annabeth's New York Yankees cap was on Percy's nightstand and it was about to fall off. I grabbed it and frowned. I hope she won't mind if I use it for a little. I stuffed it in my back pocket and quickly rushed outside. I came back and Thalia was looking around.

"Where were you?" she asked me.

"Oh. Um, I was getting some more arrows so I won't run out." I lied

She frowned but nodded and walked to Percy, telling them the plan or something. I sighed in relief. Will came up to me.

"Thalia told us that we would be in the trees and shoot arrows pinning the Hunters down if they try to get to the flag." He said.

I nodded. "Got it."

"Blue team! Follow me!" Thalia yelled.

We cheered and followed. Percy ran up and tripped over some armor. I hid my laugh with a cough and followed the others into the forest.

I was hiding in the tree by the creek with Annabeth's cap on. I was doing my best to be still so no Hunters will see a branch moving for no reason. I heard some fighting in the woods behind me and vaguely heard Thalia yell in anger. Then there was a startled cry from the tree beside me and Kayla fell down with a hunter close by. My eyes widened as I saw the hunter put Kayla in a headlock and lead her away. I heard someone climbing up the tree I was on. A hunter popped her head up to the branch I was sitting on and scanned the tree. I wasn't even breathing. Kayla, who was just getting led across the stream, looked back to where I was worriedly. The hunter on the tree with me narrowed her eyes at where I was sitting. Just then Kayla decided to make a distraction. She stomped on the hunter's foot and then elbowed her gut. The hunter gasped and let go of her. The one on the tree I was on looked back and saw that hunter number 1 was in trouble. Hunter number 2 jumped down and ran to her aid. Kayla saw this and ran in the other direction while the two hunters ran after her. I grinned as I watched her run around and the hunters trying to capture her. Eventually, they caught her because she doubled over laughing since the two hunters ran into each other. I watched as Percy ran over the creek to the other flag. Now time to get ready. I got my bow and notched an arrow. Bianca was calling for help and Percy was nearly to the creek. He tripped because of a trip wire fired from a bow.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled, "What are you _doing!_" Then she started coughing and I smelled something gross drifting in the wind. "No fair! Fart arrows are unsportsmanlike!"

I looked on our side of the creek. Zoё Nightshade was running with our flag. I glared and pulled back the arrow, then fired at her foot. The arrow hit perfectly and got her shoe. She yelped and landed face first on the ground. Before she could get up I fired another arrow at her sleeve, making her unable to move her arm. Percy was shocked. He ran across the creek onto our side and I cheered a victory cheer. Chiron walked out of the woods with a shocked expression on his face. Travis and Connor were on his back with their helmets dented badly. Connor's helmet had two arrows sticking out of it like antennae.

"We won." Chiron said disbelieving, "We won!" he repeated a little louder, "The campers have won!"

Pretty soon everyone was cheering. Remember when I said that knowing the future was no fun? Yeah I take that back. They picked up Percy and put him on their shoulders. The Hunters looked severely pissed off. I had just happened to jump out of the tree and the invisibility cap shifted off my head a little making me visible. All the Hunters looked at me. Uh oh…

"You." Zoё said angrily, "You caused us to lose the game!" She yelled holding up one of my arrows.

She snapped it in half and my eyes widened.

"Crap."

Zoё ran toward me angrily so I did what anyone would do in that situation. I screamed like a little girl. Before she could get me, I ran off. I was screaming the whole time but no one heard me.

"HELP!" I yelled.

Percy seemed to notice this and struggled to get down. Thalia, who was standing on the sidelines, saw it too and ran to help me. Before she could though, Zoё tackled me to the ground.

"She's gonna kill me!" I yelled and covered my face with my hands.

And she was beating me up pretty badly. She punched my side and I heard multiple cracks. I gasped and couldn't breathe. Luckily Thalia had just gotten there and grabbed Zoё. She struggled to pull her off of me. When she did I gasped for breath. Still no one noticed.

"You ok?" Thalia asked me

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah."

"Hades no! My ribs are broken!" I winced. It hurt to talk too loud.

Will came out of nowhere and kneeled next to me.

"Are you accident prone or something?" he asked as he healed my ribs, "First a broken nose and now this?"

"In my defense neither of those were my fault."

"Yeah well looks like you made yourself some enemies now." He jerked his head toward the Hunters who were all glaring at me. Even Bianca. I was shocked. First she became one of my best friends and now she hates me. Don't I just have a great knack for choosing friends? Will stopped healing me all of a sudden and gasped. Everyone else became silent and their eyes were wide. I turned my head around and saw the Oracle. I grimaced. She's even worse looking in person. It got worse whenever she started talking. _I am the spirit of Delphi,_ it said,_ speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python._ The Oracle looked at Percy for a second and then turned to Zoё._ Approach, Seeker, and ask._

Zoё swallowed hard. Not so tough now is she. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

She opened her mouth, and green mist poured out. There was a hazy image of a mountain and a girl standing at the peak. It was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains and tethered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off someone, and she looked like she was in pain. The Oracle spoke:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

My jaw dropped. The mist retreated back into the mummy's mouth. The Oracle sat down on a rock and became still. It looked like she never even moved, as if she has been here for a hundred years.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, since school has started I won't be able to update a lot. And since it's High School I'm gonna have A LOT more homework, like yesterday I had a crapload of science homework, and less time to work on this story. Anywho, time for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! My mom couldn't get Rick to sign it over for my birthday…**

Percy and Grover were elected to carry the mummy back to the attic. Everyone was still stunned that the Oracle had come out to the woods. We all walked back to the cabins, the moment of victory gone. Will looked extremely worried for some reason. He started talking to our siblings but I couldn't hear them since I hung back some. Nico and Bianca ran up to me.

"What _was_ that?" Bianca asked. Nico glared at her because he was probably going to ask the same question.

"The Oracle." I stated simply and kept walking.

"But what is the Oracle?"

I glared straight ahead. "Why are you asking me this? I thought that the Hunters hated me."

She looked hurt. "I-well…" she trailed off.

Nico decided to ask his questions now. "Why is she a mummy?"

"No one knows,"_ except for me and Hades,_ I thought, "why. She used to be a beautiful maiden or something. Once the Oracle dies, it's supposed to go to a different host, but after this Oracle, she didn't change."

"Why?"

"Didn't I just say that no one knows?"

"Oh yeah…"

I laughed at Nico's sheepish expression. Looking at Bianca, though, she still looked kinda hurt. I felt guilty for a second, knowing what happens to her.

"Hey, sorry about snapping at you like that." I said.

She frowned. "No its ok. You have a right to say that considering what happened."

It was my turn to frown. "Yeah. Not a pleasant experience."

The Hunters were starting to glare at me and cast disapproving glances at Bianca. She saw this, mouthed 'sorry' and ran back to them. Nico just scowled.

"Those stupid Hunters…" he mumbled.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I agree with you completely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thalia ran to our cabin and told Lee that Dionysus was calling a head councilor meeting. Lee told her that he would be there in a minute and she nodded then ran to tell the other councilors. Lee sighed and looked worried. He looked at me.

"What…" I asked wary of his stare.

"It's just that, the Oracle _never_ came out of the attic before, and then she all of a sudden she does?"

"That is pretty weird, but maybe she just wanted to join in the celebration and while she was partying with us a prophecy just popped up?"

He looked at me and chuckled. "Where do you get this stuff?"

"I had to do something while cleaning that gym, now didn't I?"

He laughed. "Hey, come with me to the meeting. No one else is here anyway."

I looked around the cabin. I could've sworn that they were here a second ago. Huh. Must've gone to the basketball court or something. I was going to sneak in the meeting anyway, so this just saves me trouble.

"Ok. Why not?"

We walked to the Big House and saw some other cabin leaders heading there. Travis and Connor were grinning a grin I knew all too well. They were going to do something, but what? I saw Travis put something behind his back. Oh. The shirt with, what was it… Centaur blood? Or was it Unicorn blood? Either way, it had some sort of mythological creature's blood in it. They chuckled and headed in before us. Lee looked at them and frowned. He knew they were up to something, so he looked at me. What? Does he think I know what they're thinking all the time? Well he would be right but still… I shrugged at him. We walked in and saw everyone but Thalia, Percy, and Grover there. Chiron and Mr. D sat at the head, while Silena and the Stolls sat on the left. Zoё and Bianca sat on the other end of the table. Lee and I sat on the right of the table, and the Ares cabin was supposed to be there too, but they _accidentally _(accidental, ha! If that was accidental then Hades would wear a tutu and sing the My Little Ponies theme song!) had broken bones, so they were resting in the infirmary.

"This is pointless." Zoё deadpanned.

Grover gasped. "Cheez Whiz!" Then grabbed a bunch of ping pong balls and crackers then squirted cheez whiz on them.

"There is no time for talk," Zoё said, "our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."

"And where would you go?" I asked.

"West!"

We all looked at Bianca. She looked a lot different from when we picked her up at Westover Hall. She didn't wear her green cap anymore and her hair was braided like Zoё's and you could see her face. She had some freckles splashed across her nose and dark eyes. She looked a bit buffer and her skin glowed faintly, kinda like the moon. "You heard the prophecy. _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains. _We could get five hunters and go."

"Yes." Zoё agreed, "Artemis is being held hostage! We must find and free her."

I shook my head. "You're missing something. _Campers and Hunters combined prevail_. That means we're gonna have to do this together."

"No!" Zoё snapped, "We do not need thy help!"

"_Your_," Thalia grumbled, "Nobody has said _thy_ in, like, three hundred years, Zoё. Get with the times."

Zoё hesitated, obviously not knowing how to pronounce it properly. "_Yerrr. _We do not need _yerrr _help."

I laughed and covered it with a cough. She sounded kinda like a pirate when saying that. Zoё must have noticed my little outburst and glared at me. "What are thou doing here?"

"You…" Thalia said under her breath.

"I asked her to come." Lee defended me.

Zoё frowned but didn't say anything else about me being here.

"I fear the prophecy says you _do_ need our help." Chiron said, "Campers and Hunters must cooperate."

"This is going to end well…" I heard Lee mutter sarcastically beside me.

"Or do they?" Mr. D mused, while swirling his Diet Coke under his nose like the obsessed wine god he is, "_One shall __be lost. One shall perish._What if you fail _because_ you try to cooperate?"

"Mr. D," Chiron sighed, "with all due respect, _whose_ side are you on?"

Dionysus just raised his eyebrows. "Sorry," but he didn't sound sorry at all, "my dear centaur. Just trying to be helpful."

"We're supposed to do this together," Thalia said stubbornly, "I don't like this either, Zoё, but you know prophecies, do you want to fight against one?"

Zoё grimaced. Thalia: 1 Zoё: 0.

"We must not delay," Chiron warned, "Today is Sunday. This Friday, December twenty-first, is the winter solstice."

"Oh, joy." Mr. D muttered, "Another dull annual meeting."

"Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoё said. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos's minions. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparation."

"Are you suggesting the gods have trouble acting along, young lady?" Dionysus asked.

"Yes Lord Dionysus."

Mr. D nodded. "Just making sure. You're right, of course. Carry on."

"I must agree with Zoё. Artemis's presence at the winter council is critical. Now, we must decide who goes." Said Chiron.

Percy spoke up. "Three and two."

Everybody looked at him. He looked kinda self-conscious. "We're supposed to have five." He muttered.

I nodded. "Three Hunters and two from Camp Half-Blood. It's more than fair." I hid a smile. I so stole his line.

Zoё and Thalia exchanged looks.

"Well," Thalia said carefully, "It does make sense."

I ignored the rest. I just zoned out and looked at the wall. Were all of the meetings this boring? I hope not. I planned on stealing Annabeth's cap whenever there was another meeting so I could sneak in. I began to think what it was like to be a turtle. What if you lose your shell? Then what?

"Whoa, wait a sec." Percy said. "I want to go too." huh. I must have been thinking about that for most of the conversation.

No one said anything. Chiron was looking at Percy, his eyes sad.

"Oh," Grover said, looking like he just understood what the problem was. "Whoa, yeah I forgot! Percy has to go. I didn't mean…I'll stay. Percy should go in my place."

"He cannot," Zoё said. "He is a boy. I won't have Hunters traveling with a boy."

"You traveled here with him." I pointed out.

"That was a short-term emergency, and it was ordered by the goddess. I will not go across country and fight many dangers in the company of a boy."

"What about Grover?"

Zoё shook her head. "He does not count. He's a satyr. He is not technically a boy."

"Hey!" Grover protested. I laughed at his expression and Travis and Connor's straight faces disappeared and they laughed too.

"I _have_ to go," Percy insisted. "I need to be on this quest."

"Why?" Zoё asked. "Because of thy friend Annabeth?"

We stopped laughing instantly. I looked at Percy to see he was blushing slightly. I looked at Zoё to see a somewhat smug look on her face.

"No! I mean, that's part of the reason. I just feel like I'm supposed to go."

"What would you do if one of your hunters was taken?" I asked her.

The look on her face disappeared. She scowled at me and I grinned. We were technically going to get one of the Hunters and _she_ was going to get her.

"No." Zoё said flatly. "I insist on this. I will take a satyr if I have to, but not a male hero."

Chiron sighed. "This quest is for Artemis. The Hunters should be allowed to approve of their companions."

Percy sat down with a crestfallen expression on his face. Grover and some others were looking at him sympathetically. Since he sat near me I decided to ask him if he was ok.

"Yeah," he said, not looking at me, "Just fine."

"So be it." Chiron said. "Thalia and Grover will accompany Zoё, Bianca, and Phoebe. You leave at first light. And may the gods," he looked at Mr. D, "present company included, we hope—be with you."

**Ok. Just to let you guys know, I'm going to try and update every Saturday. So…REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy didn't show up for dinner tonight, which was a mistake. Chiron and Grover went looking for him, and somehow, I got dragged along. They looked everywhere, you know, EXCEPT his cabin. I was dragged halfway across camp whenever I needed to be in my cabin so Will wouldn't have a heart attack! By the time we got to Percy's cabin, I was about to cuss out Grover for not letting me go.

"Percy, I'm _so _sorry!" Grover apologized, sitting next to Percy on his bunk. "I didn't know that they'd—that you'd—honest!"

"It's fine." Percy is a bad liar…

Grover looked like he was about to cry, "I was so focused on rescuing Artemis, I wasn't even thinking…I promise I'll look for Annabeth. If I can find her I will.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about ruining this moment or whatever but can I go _now!_" I pleaded.

Grover looked sheepish. "Sorry I forgot that you needed to go. Yeah you can."

I didn't wait for another answer, I bolted out of the cabin. On my way there, I saw the Hunters having a hushed conversation. I slowed down and tried to look casual.

"Did you hear what happened to Phoebe?" one of them said.

"Yeah, there was Centaur blood in that shirt of hers, wasn't there?" another one answered.

"It was those boys." The first one snarled.

"I don't think it was just them…"

"What do you mean?"

"That daughter of Apollo works with them on a lot of their pranks, how do we know she didn't help?"

"We don't…"

"Hey! There she is!"

Seriously! Why me! I looked at the Hunters, pretending to be confused, and they glared at me. "What?"

They just charged me. "AW, COME ON!" I yelled and ran away.

They chased me through the entire camp, and I weaved through the cabins. Then I saw just who I was looking for.

"STOLL!"

Travis and Connor looked at me, confused. Then they saw the Hunters chasing me, and ran away. Oh no they don't. I pulled an extra burst of speed and was right next to them.

"What-did-you-do?" I panted.

"The Centaur blood in her shirt!" Connor said.

"Well they blame me for it too! Thanks a lot!"

"No problem!" they both said.

"I hate you both!"

"Love ya too!" they said together.

I groaned. There was no way to get away from these hunters. Then a brilliant idea came to my mind. I grinned.

"This way!" I yelled at them.

They followed with absolutely no idea what I was about to do.

We ran toward the woods and I looked at the perfect tree. It had a lower branch that I could reach if I had a running start, which I do. It was covered with leaves and not even the Hunters could spot anything in it. It didn't even have a dryad to get mad! Perfect! I poured on the speed and ran past Travis and Connor. I leaped toward the branch and did one of those swings that people on T.V. do and landed on my feet on the branch. _Whoa…_ I thought, _that was awesome! _ Travis and Connor looked awestruck. They slowed down, expecting me to help them up, but that wasn't the case. The Hunters plowed into them and hurt them in ways I don't want to describe. I winced. That has got to hurt…

"And next time you do something like that, don't expect to have any kids." A Hunter threatened.

Travis and Connor whimpered in pain and the Hunters took that as an 'Ok' and walked away. When they were out of earshot, I couldn't hold it anymore. I cracked up. So much, in fact, I fell out of the tree. It didn't hurt though, which was weird. Then I looked down and saw what I was sitting on. Connor was curled up in even more pain.

"Oops…Sorry Connor…"

"Why did you do that?" he squeaked.

I held in a laugh. "Come on. Let's get you both to the infirmary."

I was in the middle of the two and they both had one arm draped across my shoulders and we were moving slower than a snail. No, really. A _snail_ passed us. Slowly but surely, we got to the infirmary and Lee was there. He raised his eyebrow.

"What did they do?"

"Something." I didn't feel like telling him

He sighed, and then gave a grin. "Well now is a perfect time to teach you how to heal."

I gulped at the look in his eye…great.

Three hours later I stumble out of the infirmary. Who knew healing would take so much energy? I had some ambrosia, so I wasn't going to fall flat on my face, but it only helped a little. I looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and I would pass out any minute. Of course I can't stay up as a demigod. I would stay up until 1 a.m. before. I stumbled to my cabin and saw everyone already in the bed, waiting for the sun to go down. Will was counting down.

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen…" he was muttering

I said some colorful words that would have made my mom wash my mouth out and tried to get in my pajama pants as fast as I could.

"Nine, eight, seven…" he continued.

I did a run into the bathroom and brushed my teeth for about three seconds.

"Three, two…"

I did a flying leap in my bed just as he said, "One." and passed out.

That night I had another dream.

_I was back at Tartarus, and there was some sort of…chanting going on in the pit. Then it was like my legs had a mind of their own. They started walking down to the pit even though I was trying to pull back. I didn't try and look down. I learned my lesson last time. The chanting stopped suddenly and I cringed and covered my ears when I heard his voice._

"_I can tell you're upset about not going on that quest, daughter of Apollo." he said sounding amused. "But don't worry. Your time will come soon. And when it does, you'll be on _my_ side defeating the gods."_

"_I would never do that." I argued._

"_Oh? And why not? Because they're your family? _I _am their father, and look what they did to me!" he yelled and air came out of the pit, pushing my hair back._

"_Um…you did kinda eat them." I pointed out._

_I wished I didn't say that. I could feel his rage and it scared me enough to get my legs to work. I backed up from the pit and ran out, but not before hearing him say, "Just wait daughter of Apollo! All four of you will join me!" _

And on that happy note, I woke up. I looked outside. It was still dark out, which was weird. I usually never wake up in the middle of the night. Then again, I usually never had dreams with a Titan bent on revenge. I saw something black move outside my window, and froze. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the window. I was so relieved I almost laughed. It was just Blackjack going to Percy's cabin. Probably to tell him about the Ophiotaurus. That means that he would get the invisibility cap, which I so cleverly put back on his nightstand, and go on the trip to save Artemis. I yawned. Since it was still dark I was still tired. I walked back to my bunk and suddenly regretted getting a top bunk. I groaned and pulled myself up on it and in two seconds flat, I was asleep.

**Sorry it's sort of short, but my cousins came over this week and I had barely enough time to write between the stuff we were doing. So, on a completely different note, for my birthday party thing that I had, I got the Maximum Ride books one and two. Yeah so at first I was thinking, man these are weird. But I read some of the first book and got hooked. And now I'm on the second book! WOOO! Ok so anyway….I don't on PJO blah blah blah, and review! Or else I'll put some Erasers on you… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello peoples! This chapter was made with my friend Hedwig 1731, who just so happens to be who Blake is based off of! Yeah. I told him about the story and he insisted, "OH LEMME HELP! PLEASE!" so we were making ideas in science…when we were supposed to be taking notes. So Hedwig, want to say anything?**

**Hedwig 1731: Hello all snots of the world! Now stop reading this and read the story!**

…**ignore him. Now the disclaimer please?**

**Hedwig 1731: We do not own PJO…but we wished we did…And no! I don't have an obsession with Harry Potter! I just couldn't think of a name.**

The sun was shining on my face and I groaned and rolled over on the other side of my bed. I was about to fall asleep again when I heard crunching. My eyes snapped open and I looked around. The crunching was still there. What in the world is that? I just so happened to glace at my little alcove. My chips were gone! I scowled and looked over my bed. Sitting underneath my bed, was Austin. He was eating my chips! Why that little… His eyes were glancing around nervously, as if he was waiting for me to pop out and attack him. I grinned. What a great idea!

"BONZAI!" I yelled and jumped on him.

He shrieked like a little girl and dropped the chips on the bed. He was running around in circles while I was on his back. Will walked in and found us fighting. He blinked then laughed. He sat on the bed and watched us fight. I saw that Kayla and Lee had joined him. They watched us until Austin toppled over because I was on his back for a good fifteen minutes. He was gasping and looking at me like I was a maniac.

I shrugged. "I told you not to touch them."

I smirked and took my chips and threw them on my bunk. I did the signature 'I'm watching you' sign to Austin. He gulped and nodded. Then Blake burst through the door.

"Hello! Time for breakfast!" he yelled.

"Dude. What are you doing up so early?" Will asked.

Blake grinned. "I was uh…_scheming_ all night long."

And that made "All Night Long" come into my head.

"Scheming what?" Lee asked cautiously.

"You'll see." Blake said in a mischievous way.

He smirked. "Now come on, Sara! Get some camp clothes on and let's eat!"

I rolled my eyes and went to get ready. Twenty minutes later, Blake was kicked out of the cabin, the front door had a huge crack in it, and there was a blushing Kayla.

"Your friend is so perverted!" she said.

I shrugged. "You get used to it."

Her face was still red. "I can't believe he did that!"

"Meh." I just walked out of my cabin to see a dazed Blake with a red hand mark on his face. He was rubbing his face and smiling.

"That was fun!" he said.

I punched him in the arm. "Don't hit on my sister!"

He just laughed and we walked to the dining pavilion.

* * *

><p>After Blake went to his table and I went to mine, I looked up and saw Kayla glaring at Blake. I looked at Blake to see him chuckling under his breath. It made me bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh too. Chiron said his usual morning announcements and added something.<p>

"The quest for Artemis has been started. The campers and hunters left early this morning. In other news, the Chariot races will be…" I tuned him out and continued eating. Before I knew it, it was time to go. I went to my first activity, track. Which I just so happened to have with Blake. We were running and I was trying to block out how annoying he was getting from saying how much Kayla hurt him.

"I mean, I didn't even do anything _that_ bad." He said. He rubbed his face again. "Wow. I never knew daughters of Apollo could be so strong."

"You _kissed_ her!"

"She's hot!"

"She's my sister!"

"And your point is?"

"You can't just—" I was cut off by a glow over his head.

A caduceus was glowing over his head. Hermes. Of course.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

Then he looked up. He was so shocked he fell flat on his face. Did I mention we were sprinting? I skidded to a halt and Blake was just on his stomach. I walked over to him and nudged him with my foot.

"You okay?" I asked.

He was silent. Then I saw him take a deep breath in. I heard a huge muffled scream. I pressed my mouth together so I wouldn't laugh. He flipped over on his back. His freckled face was pelted with pebbles and dirt. He took another breath.

"OOWW!" he yelled.

I couldn't handle it. I laughed. Then he stood up. He started dancing around like a leprechaun. "I got claimed! I got claimed!" I laughed again. And here I thought that Nico was going to be the funniest one.

"Woo!" he yelled.

After I calmed him down we went to tell Chiron that Blake got claimed. He was jumping around and he took my arm. "We're off to see the Centaur! The wonderful Centaur of camp!" he started to skip, forcing me to skip too. On the way, Taylor and Phil were walking with their cabin. Blake looked at me. I understood instantly. He took Phil and I took Taylor. We started to sing "We're off to see the Centaur! The wonderful Centaur of camp! Because, because, because, because, because! Because of the wonderful things he does!" we dragged them with us and they finally gave in and skipped with us. When we got to Chiron, he called a camp meeting to announce that Blake was claimed by Hermes. At the Amphitheater, after Chiron announced that Blake had been claimed, Travis and Connor jumped on the stage and did the leprechaun dance with Blake while chanting, "Woohoo!" Taylor stood up.

"Come on! I'm the _last_ one to be claimed!"

Then everyone gasped. A pink glow surrounded Taylor. Her grimy, and favorite mind you, ripped up jeans were gone. Her camp shirt too. She was wearing a flowing white dress. Her hair was all combed and washed and prettified. Some gold thread was wrapped around her arms. What really shocked me though, was that she was wearing _make-up_. Taylor absolutely _despised_ make-up. Almost as much as me.

"Oh come on! You had to get claimed _now_? You just had to steal my thunder?" Blake pouted.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Then she looked down, and her eyes widened. "Who is this? No, _what_ is this!"

I started to laugh. Blake and Phil joined me.

"Hey!" she yelled at us. "Who is it?"

"A-Aphrodite!" I managed to get out.

"My stomach hurts!" Blake said, tears streaming down his face.

Taylor's face went blood red. Then, with a yell of rage, she punches the pillar. Her fist made a _hole_ in it! We all stopped laughing. We looked at each other, and then cracked up again even more than before. Taylor then got surrounded by a mob of Aphrodite girls. They were all giggling about getting a new sister. I feel so sorry for Taylor now.

"Oh my gods! We can give her a makeover!" one said.

"And then gossip about Justin Bieber!" another replied.

Taylor's eyes widened. She tried to back up but other Aphrodite girls blocked her and dragged her to the cabin.

"Help!" she yelled.

We sat there and laughed for about half an hour.

"Ok. Ok." Phil said, calming down. "I say we go congratulate her!"

Blake and I looked at each other, and then started to laugh again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. We're fine now." I said.

We walked to the Aphrodite cabin. I heard a faint crash. Frowning, I walked toward the Barbie house. Just looking at it made me shudder. Taylor came out and slammed door. Her eyes were wild as she blocked the door so her siblings couldn't get out.

"Having fun?" I asked.

She jumped and looked at me. "Easy for you to say, you have cool siblings!"

"Yeah…" We all said, smiling cheekily.

She glared at us. "Shut up."

We shrugged. "Okay. But you need to get to your next activity." I said.

She looked down at her dress and scowled. "I'm supposed to go to the arena in this?"

"Um…you can borrow my clothes I guess." I said.

She looked relieved. "Really?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Just come on. I can let you borrow my old basketball shorts and an old T-shirt."

So after I gave Taylor some better clothes, our cabins had practice in the arena. Kayla was glaring at Blake every time we had a break. Then we had to choose partners. Kayla glared at Blake and walked over to him.

"Ready to fight? _Partner?" _she all but growled at him.

He gulped and tried to back away. He looked at everyone just to see that we all had partners.

"Sorry dude." Phil said, but he was trying not to smile.

I grinned. "You're gonna get it."

Taylor nodded. "I bet she'll severely injure him."

"Probably." I agreed.

We all waited to fight and just watched Kayla and Blake get ready. Kayla wasted no time. She charged Blake and he yelped. Blake held up his sword to block the attack. Kayla had too much strength though. She brought down her sword and _broke Blake's sword in half!_ All he had left was a little nub of a sword. He looked down at his nub sword, dropped it, and ran off. Kayla smiled.

"That was fun. I just wish I could've hurt him." She said.

We all laughed. Phil had tears in his eyes. "Nice!" I told Kayla.

She grinned. "I still have more planned for him."

"What is it?" I asked.

She grinned. "A magician never reveals her secrets." She said and walked off to get another partner, but after what just happened no one wanted to be with her.

I shook my head. Wimps. I would fight her but I was going to find Blake. "I'm going to find Blake," I told Taylor and Phil, "Ya'll wanna come?"

They looked at the only two people in the arena left. Two huge and really buff guys. They both said, "Yes." Without hesitation. I laughed. "Come on then." I said and waved them to follow me. We walked toward the beach, assuming that's where he went. Turns out we were right. Blake was lying on his back, spread eagled, with his eyes shut. I grinned. He just makes these too easy. I got two handfuls of sand and tiptoed over to him.

"Yo! Wake up!" I yelled as I dumped the sand on him.

"Gah!" he yelled and spluttered sand out of his mouth. "Gross!"

"You're alive! I thought that Kayla scared you to death." I said.

"I was trying to sleep."

"Well you should never try and sleep on the beach. Stuff like what I just did will happen."

"Yeah. I realize that now!"

I rolled my eyes. You think a son of Hermes would know that you would get pranked if you fell asleep on the beach. I was about to tell him that but there was a glint in the sky. I immediately looked at it. Even though I wasn't diagnosed, I'm pretty sure that I had ADHD. But I guess since I'm a demigod that I do have it. Anyway, the shiny thing, whatever it was, was falling down toward us. I squinted as I tried to make out what it was.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked me.

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by the shiny thing blinding me. It was falling toward Blake! I was going to warn him but I was too slow.

"Um Blake—"

The thing hit his head. "Ow!"

It bounced off his head and fell in his lap. Blake was rubbing his head. "What's this?"

"Whatever it is, it's shiny." Taylor pointed out.

"Like, really shiny." Phil said while staring at it.

"It's a…caduceus?" Blake said, but it came out more as a question.

He picked it up and I saw that it _was_ a caduceus. A little miniature golden pin. Out of curiosity, Blake pulled one of the snakes.

"Whoa!" he yelled as the miniature caduceus turned into an actual caduceus. The snakes were a familiar golden substance. Celestial bronze. Blake looked at the new weapon in his hand in shock.

"Wow…I wonder what happens if I do this?" he swung the caduceus at me. I jumped back, just in time too. The snakes' mouths opened and their fangs grew and were sticking out, kind of like a scythe...on each side.

"Dude! You could've decapitated me!" I yelled at him.

Blake was grinning. "Sweet…Now what about this?" he touched one snake and it went back to the pin. He frowned, obviously not wanting that. He touched the other snake and it turned into a wickedly sharp sword. Its handle looked like it was made out of the two snakes. The snakes heads were coming out, forming the crossgaurd. The snakes' bodies intertwined very tightly and formed the grip too. The sword itself was made out of Celestial bronze.

"Whoa…" we all breathed.

"Your sword is awesome!" Taylor said.

I nodded in approval. "I just wish that I was good with swords too. But I prefer archery."

Phil's mouth was open. He looked at the sword in awe. "No fair! I want a sword too!"

"Have some patience. You'll get yours soon." Then as an afterthought I said quietly, "Probably…"

Blake was still grinning at his sword. He transformed it back into the pin and pinned it on his shirt. He yanked it off quickly and the pin became into a sword in one second flat.

His grin never faded. "C'mon guys. Let's go back to the arena." We all nodded and walked away. I could very faintly hear Blake say, "Thanks Dad." As we walked away.

**There it is! You satisfied Hedwig?**

**Hedwig: Very. *he grins* I can't wait to use the sword in pranks!**

***face palm* yeah…anyway. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PERCY JACKSON! :D I decided to update early since it's his birthday! One of the very first things I said today was, "It's Percy's birthday!" the other thing was, "I don't wanna go to school…let me sleep…" anyway, the more you review, the faster I update!**


	11. Chapter 11

After the whole caduceus incident, pretty much nothing happed through the day. AT ALL. Close to dinner, we all met up in the Athena cabin. Phil said that he had to tell us something. So naturally, I had to show up at an awkward moment. I didn't bother to knock since…well…I just didn't bother to knock. I opened the door and saw Phil on the floor and a really confused Taylor on top of him. I felt my face redden seeing this.

"Uhh…should I of knocked?" I asked.

Both of their heads snapped to me. Their already pink faces became red as a tomato. Taylor yelped and jumped off of Phil. Phil scrambled back so fast that he hit his head on (one of the many)a bookshelf and books fell on his head.

I winced. "Ow."

"That was _so_ not what it looked like." Taylor said.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. "Please explain then."

"Okay, well he told us to come here because of some reason, right?"

I nodded.

"Well I just happened to be the first one to get here. So Phil was talking about these blueprints and other stuff that I didn't understand, so I just zoned out. Then Phil slipped on a pencil," She glared at him, "and grabbed my arm to try and steady himself but just pulled me on top of him. Then you walked in."

I nodded. It would explain why Taylor looked confused when I walked in. "I just have the best timing." I said sarcastically.

I was still standing by the door when it opened…and hit me in the head. I rest my case.

"Ow!" I backed up and was rubbing my head.

Blake was standing there halfway in, a sheepish smile on his face. "Oops?"

"Dude…" I said in a warning voice.

"You might want to run now." Taylor suggested.

So he did…but he ran in the cabin and hid behind Phil. "Don't kill me!"

"Come back here!" I yelled at him.

So basically, we wrecked the cabin. Books and blueprints were everywhere, and somehow a bed was turned upside down (I blame Blake for that one). Phil and Taylor were in a corner, mouths open in shock and I had Blake in a headlock.

"Say it!" I told him

"No!" he choked out, "Never!"

I tightened my grip, and he gagged.

"Okay! Okay! Uncle!"

I grinned and let go. "That's better."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Taylor said. She walked up and looked at us. "How did this get from you killing him, to you making him say 'uncle'?"

Blake and I shrugged.

"And how do you do things at the same time…it's creepy."

We both grinned.

"Great job, Taylor. You made them grin. Who knows what evil prank they're planning now!" Phil said.

I put on a fake offended look. "We would never plan something evil!"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, I have to tell you guys something."

I frowned. I had forgotten why he had told us to come here. "Well?"

He took a shaky breath. "Have you guys been having…the dreams?"

My eyes widened. I glanced at Blake and Taylor, just to see they had paled. It never even occurred to me that they would be having dreams too.

"I have." I admitted. Compared to the others, I was taking this pretty well. At least, I didn't look like I was about to puke.

Blake nodded. "Me too. It just freaks me out that he…would talk to _us_. I mean us, of all people. We aren't even children of the big three!"

I frowned. "Should we be offended that you just called us weak?"

"Nah, he called himself weak too." Phil said.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"Shut up Sara, not what I meant."

"I know."

Blake face palmed. I'm one of the few people that can actually get on his nerves. "I _meant_ what is so special about us?"

We were all silent.

"Um…we kinda know the future…" I muttered

Blake had an 'Oh yeah…' look on his face while Phil and Taylor looked shocked.

"Uh…what?" Phil asked.

"You know those books that Blake and I read?"

"Yeah the Percy Jackson books."

"Well…turns out that Percy Jackson's real! And he only made it to the third book so far!"

I quickly put Blake's hands on his ears and put my hands on my ears. A simultaneous "WHAT!" was heard all throughout camp.

"Ow! Gods! I still heard that!" Blake said and rubbed his ears.

"Imagine what it would've been like if I didn't cover your ears."

He winced. "I'd be deaf."

"You know what's going to happen!" Taylor yelled.

"And you didn't tell us when we first came here _weeks_ ago?" Phil yelled with her.

"Dude, I feel like we're getting scolded by our parents." Blake told me.

I laughed. "Mom, Dad, we're sorry."

Blake caught on. "And we'll never do it again." He nodded.

"Good! You need to tell us—" Phil cut himself off, "Dad!"

"Mom?"

"Shiny!" I pointed out.

They all just looked at me. "What? There's something shiny there. See?" I pointed underneath one of the blueprints. Some silver thing was sticking out from it. Phil frowned and went to pick it up. He froze when he saw the blueprint.

"Aw [insert many words in here I did not know that Phil knew] Why! If Malcolm sees that his blueprints got stepped on—"

"Just get whatever's underneath it…"

"Right…sorry."

He put the blueprint back on the desk and picked up what was underneath it. It was a—

"Watch? A watch?" Phil asked, turning the silver watch in his hands. "Who's is this?"

"None of your siblings own a watch do they?" I asked.

"No. Hey…it's not even working…" Phil said. He pushed the button on the side and then instead of the watch being there, there was a huge double handed sword…coming at my face. I jumped back.

"Whoa! What the flip! That's like the second time I've almost been killed today!"

Phil was too awestruck to respond. "Whoa…"

The sword had a rock like a ruby on the hilt, but it other than that it looked all silver, but in different shades. The hilt was darker silver, etched with owls. But the blade was different. If you shine it in the light it looks like a mix between silver and Celestial bronze. It makes a pretty cool color.

"So you got a double handed sword. Let me see it!" I said.

He blinked and handed it to me. I tried to hold it up but…

"Gah!" it clanged to the ground. "Geez! How do you lift this thing!" I pulled it up with a grunt and held it up. "Got it…"

Blake laughed. "Figures. This is a _manly_ sword. You can't pick it up for two reasons. One, you're a girl. Two, you have little light weapons that are for sissies."

I felt my face redden with anger. "Why you—"

He interrupted me. "Let me show you how a _real_ man does it." He cracked his knuckles and grabbed the sword from me.

His eyes widened. "Oof!" the sword fell from his grip and clattered to the floor. He gave us a sheepish smile and tried to pick it up again. The sword wouldn't even move from the ground. It vaguely reminded me of Spongebob when he had the blow up muscles and he tried to pick up a straw.

I glared at him. "Who's the sissy now?"

He flushed with embarrassment.

Phil came over and picked up the sword with ease. "You think this is heavy?"

"Yeah! How are you picking it up!"

He shrugged. "Maybe because it was made for me or something?"

I looked at the sword. Phil has never handled a sword in his life until he came to camp, and even then he wasn't the best! But now, he was holding it like an expert.

"Hey, touch the ruby." I told him.

He looked up at me and frowned. "Why?"

"Just do it."

"Nike!" Blake yelled out.

We all just stared at him. "You said Nike's slogan, 'Just Do It'." He explained.

I shook my head at him, "Anyway," I turned back to Phil, "touch the ruby."

Phil nodded and touched it. The sword shrunk back into the watch. Now that Phil wasn't turning it, I saw that the watch had an owl on it and the wings were the minute and hour hands.

"Hey…is it working now?" Taylor asked.

"It is." Phil looked shocked. "Strange."

"We live in a world full of Greek gods and monsters and go to a camp where activities are taught by a Centaur and you're calling a watch suddenly working strange?" I asked.

"Yup."

I rolled my eyes. The conch horn sounded. "Dinner time!" Blake yelled and ran out of the cabin.

Taylor raised her eyebrow. "How is he not fat by now?"

"No idea."

We walked out of the cabin and went to our siblings. Taylor grimaced and walked to the Aphrodite kids slowly. I couldn't help but laugh. She shot me a glare over her shoulder and I shrugged. My siblings were yawning.

"Aren't you guys a lively bunch." I said.

Michael just waved at me to shut up. "We put a curse on the Hunters and it took a lot out of us."

My eyes widened. "You put a curse on the Hunters! And you didn't invite me!"

Kayla shrugged. "You were with your friends doing who knows what." She looked at me cautiously. "You aren't planning a prank are you?"

I wasn't, but why would I tell her that? I just grinned. "You'll see."

Her eyes widened. "Crap."

I was still grinning. "Come! Let us eat!" I said with a funny accent.

I pulled them to the Mess Hall. They were stumbling over each other and trying to get to the table. The Hunters were glaring at them all the way. It was refreshing to see them glaring at someone other than me. They were talking to each other in rhyming couplets and…Haikus? Ha! And they _hate_ Haikus! I silently cheered my siblings. We sat down at the Apollo table and immediately, Austin's head fell on the table and there was snoring. Wow.

"That really did take a lot out of ya'll." I said while staring at the slowly forming puddle of drool. "Ew."

Kayla poked him repeatedly on his head. He didn't stir. "Yeah. He's out."

The Hunters didn't stop glaring at us all through dinner. When I was almost done with my pizza, my head shot up. For no reason either. I looked around and saw that Phil, Taylor, and Blake's heads were up too. I felt an urge to go to the Big House. I dropped my pizza, told my siblings that I was going to the bathroom, and walked out. I was halfway to the Big House when the others caught up to me. We weren't talking, just walking there. I felt myself step on something. I stopped and lifted up my foot. A gold necklace with a dove charm was there. A daughter of Aphrodite must've dropped it. I picked it up and handed it to Taylor.

"Since you're a daughter of Aphrodite, here. You got a necklace!"

Phil made the little Legend of Zelda theme whenever you found an item.

I rolled my eyes. "Why are we headed this way?" I asked them.

"Not sure. I just had an urge to come here." Taylor said.

"Me too!" Phil and Blake said at the same time.

I shook my head at them. We walked in the Big House and looked around.

"Now where?" Taylor asked.

I frowned. But almost as if my feet had a mind of their own, they started walking toward a hallway. I panicked for a moment, because this same thing happened in my dream and I almost got sucked into Tartarus. I tried to calm down. I was NOT going anywhere near there. EVER…hopefully. My legs stopped. I looked up and saw a trapdoor. I groaned. So _this_ is why we came here. I looked behind me and the others were just standing there.

"Go on!" Blake called, "We'll be right here if you need us." Jerk.

I glared at him. "If I come back insane, I'm gonna to kill you."

He just grinned at me as I walked up into the attic. The first thing I did in there was sneeze. Geez, have these guys ever heard of spring cleaning? I had to step over piles and piles of useless junk to find the mummy. I looked around. There was a hat on a table that caught my eye. It was scorched and had CHB on it. I looked at the tag. It said: _This is all that was left of Jimmy, son of Hermes, when a Hydra attacked camp.2003._ Well that's cheery. I looked around some more. I was wading through some junk when I slipped on something.

"Whoa!" I was trying to steady myself, but I fell face first on a stuffed Hydra head. Dust went everywhere and I was coughing and waving my hand, trying to clear the dust.

"Yeah, they _really_ need to clean…" I mumbled. I looked down and saw what I slipped on. It was a claw. More specifically, a dragon's claw. I picked it up and turned it over in my hand. The claw was as big as my hand and had some dried blood on it. The tag was on the ground. It must've fell off when I slipped on it. I picked it up and read it. _This is the claw of Ladon, the dragon that guards the garden of the Hesperides. It was retrieved by Luke Castellan. 2007. _My jaw dropped as a line in the third book came into my head. _I knew Luke had stored a dragon claw up here—the one that had scarred his face. _So this is the infamous dragon claw? Wow. I retied the tag on it and set the claw on the table, next to Jimmy's hat. I did a 360 and stopped, looking at a corner. There, on a little stool, was the Oracle. I gulped and walked over to it. The closer I got to the mummy, the mustier and more reptilian it smelled. I stood in front of it. Before I could ask a question, the Oracle sat up and started to spew green smoke. Now I would like to say that I took it calmly and heard the prophecy like a mature person, but that would be lying. What _really_ happened was I yelped and stumbled back into a table as the Oracle's green mist formed into a hazy image of a cruise ship. The Oracle's raspy voice made me wince and almost cover my ears.

_Four shall go to the ship of evil_

_To the sea to fight a primeval_

_All almost lose their lives_

_In the end, three come to a surprise_

_They leave with hearts filled with regret_

_And they return home knowing a larger threat._

The mummy sat down and shut her mouth tight, while I just stared.

My eyes widened. "Wait! What surprise? Why would there be regret!"

I knew it was hopeless to ask, but I held on to the very, very, small hope that the mummy would answer them. I gulped and walked back out of the attic, dreading to tell my friends about the prophecy.

**A.N. so I thought about ending it here, but I'm in the zone and I am going to write some more!**

I walked down the ladder and shut the attic door with a loud _bang!_ Blake and Phil were arguing with each other and Taylor was banging her head on the wall. I sighed.

"What are you arguing about now?" I said and rubbed my temples.

"He cheated on tic tac toe!" Phil said and pointed to Blake.

I raised my eyebrow. "_That's _what you're fighting about!"

Taylor stopped banging her head and looked at me. "That's what I said…"

"I didn't cheat! I got three in a row and Phil said that I cheated!" Blake said.

I sighed. These two will be the death of me. "Where is the tic tac toe sheet at?"

"Here." Phil said and handed it to me. It had three x's with a line through them but…they weren't in a row. Two were, but then there was an o at the end, and that made sure that he couldn't get three in a row. But there was an x above the o and that's where the line goes. The line goes through the two x's then around the o and then to the other x. Without even hesitating I said. "He cheated."

"I didn't!" Blake argued.

"You cheated now shut up!" I yelled. Then I held my head. Great…I was getting a headache.

"Hey, I know that look…what happened up there." Blake asked.

"Prophecy…"

"We got a prophecy!"

"Yup."

"Well what did it say?" Taylor asked.

I frowned and repeated the prophecy. Was it just me or did Taylor pale? She looked fine after though so I guess it was just me.

"We have to leave tonight!" Blake said, "At midnight because it's dramatic and cliché."

I frowned. "Wait. There's a problem in your plan."

He groaned. "Why must you put a damper on my dreams?"

I rolled my eyes. "Midnight is after the sun goes down."

He stared at me blankly. "Yes."

"and what happens when the sun goes down?"

"It gets dark."

I face palmed. "I pass out._ All _children of Apollo do."

Realization dawned on his face. "Oh…no biggie! I can just sneak in your cabin and take you to the chariot track where we all meet up!"

I hesitated. I don't really want him in my cabin while everyone else is asleep.

"Shouldn't we tell Chiron?" Phil asked.

"And tell him that we went to see the Oracle without permission? No thanks." Taylor snorted.

I nodded. "Taylor's right. We have to keep this to ourselves for now."

"Okay. So I'll get Phil and we will go to your cabin to get you at midnight?" Blake asked.

"Yeah."

Blake nodded.

"We leave at midnight…" he said mysteriously and backed out of the room.

We stared at him. "_How_ does he do that?" Taylor asked.

"No freakin idea."

It was after the sing along and the sun was almost set. My eyes were drooping but I was trying to stay awake. My siblings had already fallen asleep and Austin was mumbling something about ducks trying to eat him. Being a daughter of Apollo, I could tell what time it was by the sun. There was about ten seconds before the sun set. I slapped my cheeks trying to stay awake. Five seconds left…I closed my eyes tight and opened them again. One second! I panicked. Then the sun went down. My eyelids were falling. I was trying my best to stay up but with no luck. After about fifteen seconds, I fell asleep. The next thing I know, blood was rushing to my head.

"Huzza whaaa?" I mumbled.

My eyesight was fuzzy, but I made out some cabins. There was the Artemis cabin in the distance glowing silver.

"Well look who's up." I heard a familiar voice say.

I pulled up my head and saw that I was slung over someone's shoulder. I looked behind me at their face. Freckles, brown eyes, mischievous smile…oh, Blake. He came to get me in my cabin. I looked on the other side and saw Phil walking there and yawning. Did he have a black eye? Phil saw me looking at him and glared.

"Your even worse to try and get up now." He said.

Blake laughed. It was weird because I was slung over his shoulder and felt his back vibrate. "You have a pretty good blind punch."

Phil touched his eye. "It's gotten better since she went to camp though…last time she got my cheek…"

I yawned. "Lemme walk…I'm up now…"

Blake shrugged, which made me nearly fall, and set me down.

"Thanks." I said and stretched. "Where's Taylor?"

Blake frowned and pointed to the Aphrodite cabin. The light was on in the cabin and even here I could hear laughing.

"Sleepover?" I asked.

"Sleepover."

I groaned. Why do they have to make this more complicated?

"How're w' gonna get 'er…" my words were slurring together. I was getting tired again. I shook my head.

"I mean, how are we gonna get her?" I clarified.

Blake shrugged. "I say that I go there since I'm the sneaky one and you and Phil go to get the Pegasi."

"You didn't get them yet? You do realize the Harpies will come and eat us if we stay out her too long."

His eyes widened. "I forgot about them…"

I facepalmed. "Just go get Taylor and we'll run to the stables."

I grabbed Phil's arm and dragged him toward the stables. We had to duck a couple of times because of harpies. Once we passed by two harpies that fell asleep. What great guards they are… We finally got to the stables and I told Phil to keep watch.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes. And I thought he was the smart one. "In case any Harpies come. Besides, the Pegasi don't really like you."

He looked at the Pegasi and back at the entrance. "I'll be over there." He walked to the entrance of the stables.

I walked over to Celestial. Ever since I got here, Celestial sorta bonded with me. He nudged my hand.

"I'm guessing you want some sugar cubes?" I asked.

He neighed and made a motion with his head that suspiciously looked like nodding.

I grinned and rubbed his nose. "Sorry buddy. Not right now. But I have a favor to ask you."

Celestial whinnied and it sounded a bit like a groan…

"Sorry. But do you think that you and three other Pegasi can fly me and my friends somewhere."

Without answering me, he turned the latch on his stable door and walked out.

"How did you do that?"

Was it just me or did he grin? But…he's a horse…

Celestial went to open Porkpie, Guido, and Star's stall doors. The three Pegasi walked over to me. Strange how I can barely get along with a horse, but I'm the Pegasi Whisperer.  
>"Okay, so we have to go to the chariot track and hope that my other friends are there." I told them.<p>

The Pegasi whinnied and ran out the door. Star leaned her head down and made Phil slip up her neck and onto her back. He squealed like a little girl which made me snicker. I climbed on Celestial's back and he ran off into the direction of the chariot track. The other Pegasi and Phil were already there.

"Where are Blake and Taylor?" Phil asked.

I shrugged.

"You're helpful…"

I shrugged again.

Then Blake and Taylor ran up to us and jumped on their Pegasi and yelled. "FLY! FLY!"

"What?" I asked. I looked behind them just to see the entire Harpy population at camp (minus the two that were asleep) coming at us. I yelped and told Celestial to fly. Before I knew it, we were flying over the camp and heading toward the ocean.

**WOO! Got it done! So today is Hedwig's birthday and he bugged me to post this today instead of on Saturday…so yeah. I am older than Hedwig! Ha!**

**Hedwig: Only by two weeks!**

**Still older!**

**Hedwig: Yeah, yeah…**

**Y'know, I'm still not used to your whining and I've known you for—**

**Hedwig: Hey! I wasn't whining!**

**Whatever floats your boat. Hey… I have an idea!**

**Hedwig: We're all gonna die.**

***glares at him* anyway. I think that you guys should guess how long that Hedwig and I have known each other and whoever gets closest can have a character of theirs appear in the story!**

**Hedwig: Huh. That isn't horrible.**

**Shut up.**

**Hedwig: Blah. Whatever, now the disclaimer. Do we look like a middle aged man to you?**

**Must you be mean?**

**Hedwig: Yes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO.**

**HEY HEY! YOU! I STOLE THE LAST COOKIE!**** Okay so now that I have your attention, you guys know that challenge I had like last chapter? Well only one person answered. I was going to make them win but then that would be no fun. So one more week guys. Then if there is still only one guesser then they will win. Anywho, on with the story!**

I blinked as I felt warmth on my face. I slowly opened one eye to see the sun rising and casting a pretty glow on the ocean. Wait. Ocean! I jumped up only to realize I was sitting down on a Pegasus...backwards. Celestial whinnied and positioned himself in a different way to make sure I didn't fall off.

"What the…" I frowned, trying to remember what happened. Oh…yeah. We left at midnight because of the quest…but why was I backwards?

I heard a yawn next to me and Phil sat up. I stifled a laugh because his hair was all messed up. It looked wet too…The source of this was Star. She turned around as he was waking up and nibbled on his hair making it stick up some more. I watched as Phil blinked and felt his hair.

"Eww…" he mumbled and pulled his hand back. Star made a sound that I swore was laughing.

"Eww is right." I said. "Your hair is gross."

He scowled. "Don't remind me. What are you doing up?"

I pointed to the sun rising.

"Oh…"

"Now the better question is what are _you_ doing up? Oh and do you know how I ended up backwards?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm used to waking up this early so I can get the bathroom before my siblings. And you're backwards because you slept on your back. We watched you turn over in your sleep without falling off."

"Makes sense." I said and thought about the times me and my siblings had fought over the bathroom. "But I didn't fall off?"

"Obviously."

"Oh, shut up."

Phil was quiet as if he was thinking of something, which he probably was. I decided not to ruin his train of thought in case he thought of something we needed to know or that we forgot. I looked over at Taylor and Blake. Blake had his face buried into Porkpie's mane and his arms were wrapped around Porkpie's neck. How that Pegasus survived Blake's death grip I have no idea. Taylor was actually sleeping normally, I guess. She was leaning on Guido's neck. Her head was turned toward me and I saw she was drooling. I snickered. Not something you expect from a daughter of Aphrodite. Then again she hates everything to do with a child of Aphrodite. Blake turned over in his sleep and mumbled something about radishes. Why he would be dreaming of those, I have no idea.

"How long till you think they wake up?" Phil asked me and I jumped.

I turned to face him. He had a little smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes. "Not funny. I'm not sure for Taylor but we can expect Blake up at ten."

Phil's eyebrows shot up. "_Ten?_"

"It used to be twelve but school and camp got him to wake up earlier."

"How do you know this?"

"His mom drops him off at my house when she doesn't want to make him dinner so he devours everything in my fridge."

Phil laughed. "Nice."

All of a sudden, Taylor jumped as if she had been zapped by Thalia. Her eyes were wide and she nearly fell off of Guido.

"Whoa. You okay?" Phil asked.

Taylor blinked at looked at us. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

I held in a laugh. "Um, you kinda got somethin' right there…" I said and wiped my face to demonstrate where the drool was.

She frowned and wiped the other side of her face. "Other side." I told her.

She stuck her tongue out at me and wiped the drool off her face. "Where we headed?" she asked us.

Phil shrugged.

"Panama Canal." I answered.

They both stared at me. "You sure?" Taylor asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe you doubt my knowledge."

She looked at me clearly saying she knew I was being sarcastic. Darn. I thought I hid my sarcasm pretty good this time.

"I know the future. Duh."

"Oh yeah…"

"So why are they headed to the Panama Canal?"

"To get to San Francisco. That's the shortest way."

"Well where are we now?"

I looked at Phil.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm just the person who can tell time. You're the smart one. Where are we?"

Phil frowned. "I wasn't keeping track. I thought you were!"

"I was asleep! How could I have kept track of where we were!"

"I don't know! I thought you could tell where we were by the sun!"

"I can tell time by the sun! Not where we are!"

"Well I didn't know that!"

"You should've!"

"Hey, hey, guys! Calm the flip down! I know _exactly_ where we are." Taylor interrupted us.

Phil looked slightly relieved. "Oh. Then where are we?"

"Lost."

Phil face palmed. "Remind me never to listen to you."

Taylor grinned. "Okay!"

Phil groaned and set his head on Stars neck. The Pegasus whinnied/laughed at him.

"So…Where are we?" I asked again.

Taylor sighed. "Get a map."

I glared at her, but went fishing in my backpack for a map. I was hoping it would pop up and start singing, "I'm the map, I'm the map!" But no such luck. Then we would have a talking map that would tell us where to go…so much easier. After digging through all of the supplies we need, I found the map at the very bottom.

"AHA!" I cried triumphantly. "Found it!"

Taylor whooped. "Finally!"

"Oh, shut up. Half of this stuff in here is yours."

"Well my bag ripped in half!"

I sighed. "Whatever. Now…uhh…do you know how to read a map?"

Taylor and Phil face palmed. "Give it here!" Phil said and snatched it from me.

He scanned the map and frowned. "This doesn't make sense."

"You mean you can't read maps either?"

"No that's not it. I mean, we should be here," he said and pointed to a spot on the map, "but there are no landmarks here that match the map. However, there are some here," he pointed to a spot farther away and closer to Mexico, "that match these perfectly."

"So what's so bad about that? We're almost there. Shouldn't you be happy?" Taylor asked.

"It doesn't make sense. How did we travel that far in one night?"

I looked at him as if he were high. "Dude. We're on Pegasi. They can go as fast as planes."

He nodded. "_Now_ it makes sense."

I looked at a little island go whizzing by as if we were jets.

"Strange. It doesn't really feel like we're going that fast." I commented.

"Huh…weird." Taylor said.

I looked up at the sun. 9:48. Blake might wake up any moment now. As if on cue, Blake groaned and sat up. He stretched and before he was fully awake he murmured, "Pie…"

I stared at him. What is it with this boy and pie? He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Oh, hey. We're in the air." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. We are."

He looked at me. "No need to be sarcastic. I just forgot."

I looked at him and then at Porkpie. The Pegasus looked relieved to have Blake's arms off of his neck. I smirked.

"Who knew you were such a cuddler Blake." I said.

He stared at me. "What?"

"You nearly chocked your Pegasus you were cuddling him so much."

Blake blushed all the way to his Adam's apple. "Oh, I er…well…" he stuttered.

Taylor, Phil, and I laughed. Blake just glared at us but it wasn't really threatening since he was still red faced.

"Ha, ha very funny." He grumbled.

"Yes it is."

"Shut up."

I smirked. "Nah, I'm good."

He glared at me. "Why are you mean to me?"

"Cause you're mean to me."

"Only because you're mean to me!"

"Because you're always annoying! _And_ you know you are! You just keep going!"

We were full out yelling now.

"Because being annoying is fun!"

"Not to everyone else!"

He opened his mouth to yell at me more but Taylor flew over him on her Pegasus, slid off of it onto the back of his Pegasus, and covered his mouth.

"Both of you shut up." She glared at both of us.

I sighed. "Okay, yeah. We got a little carried away."

She nodded. "I'll say."

Something popped into my head. "Hey, how come the harpies were chasing you two last night?"

Taylor and Blake looked at each other then back at me. Taylor took her hand off of Blake's mouth and climbed back on her Pegasus. "Well…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Blake was sneaking by the windows of the Aphrodite cabin. He happened to glance in one of them and stopped dead in his tracks, drooling a little._

"_Whoa…" he mumbled._

_The Aphrodite girls (minus Taylor who was on her bunk banging her head on the wall.) were in their pajamas, which consisted of some _very_ thin silk shirts and really, really short-shorts. They were having a pillow fight and they were giggling. Blake still stood there, drooling. The guys of the cabin were just sitting on their bunks gossiping. Blake stopped drooling for a second to raise his eyebrow before looking at the Aphrodite girls and drooling again. He would've stayed there all night if Taylor hadn't glanced over at the window and seen him. She glared at him making Blake snap out of it and blush slightly. He backed up and went to the window that was in the top of the bathroom. He was standing right underneath it, expecting Taylor to climb out and he would help her down, but that didn't happen. He was prepared to catch her but a bag came and hit him on the head._

"_Oof!" he grunted and fell on the ground_

_Taylor climbed out of the window and dropped on Blake's stomach. He coughed and rolled over in pain. Taylor stood up and wiped the dirt off her pajama pants. _

"_Come on." She whispered and pulled him up._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming…" he groaned. He reached down to pick up Taylor's bag and it ripped in half spewing all of its contents out. Taylor looked at him in shock._

"_Idiot!" she yelled as she punched him and gathered her stuff up. _

"_Ow…" he rubbed his arm._

_Taylor glared at him, "Come on. The others will be waiting."_

_They ran away from the cabin, but Blake tripped on something._

"_Whoa!" he said and landed on his face. He pushed himself up and was glaring at the ground. _

"_What did I trip on?" he looked behind him and paled._

_Taylor was still running and turned around to see Blake not behind her._

"_What the—" she was cut off by a shriek from a harpy. Blake ran by her. _

"_RUN! RUN!" he yelled. _

_Taylor looked to where he ran from and saw a mad harpy running that way. The other harpies heard the first ones cry and were running with it. Her jaw dropped and she backed up before turning around running as fast as she could._

"—And that's what happened." Taylor finished.

I looked at Blake. "You _drooled_ over them?"

He shrugged. "I'm a guy. Sue me."

"You never know. I just might do that."

He blinked. "Well…yeah, I don't have a comeback for that."

"Hey!" Phil said. We all looked at him to see him pointing to something in the distance. "The boat! That's the boat isn't it?"

I looked. Sure enough, there was a cruise ship type boat with a masthead of a girl screaming in terror. We were getting closer and I could make out the writing on the hull.

"Yep…" I said grimly. "That's it."

Phil, Blake, and Taylor looked at me. "Ready?" I asked them.

"No." they chorused.

I grinned. "Well good, because I'm not either!"

They groaned. "Great. A leader of a quest who's not ready to lead…" Phil grumbled.

I shrugged. "Eh. Now come on! We have some monster butt to kick!"

**Well I personally feel like this chapter sucks,and you know that 'annoying' fight was a real fight that we had, but it ended with more anger. I wrote this last night when I was half asleep and playing Zelda…heh…I was going to post it yesterday but I forgot…well, remember to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I realize I haven't explained some things and I will tell you in this AN! I don't think that demigods have to have ADHD and Dyslexia. Leo only has ADHD and I don't think that Piper has either of the two, so that's why the characters don't have either. And Zoё beat Sara up because she got mad that a **_**boy **_**beat**_** her.**_** So yeah. Pretty humiliating for a Hunter, especially for the lieutenant. And she figured out that Sara was the cause for her losing to the boy so she got angry and attacked her. Lastly, the reason I didn't put in what happened to the other people's parents is because Hedwig convinced me not to…thanks Hedwig. So I will put what happens to their parents in the next chapter or so…or maybe this one. Well anyway, I don't own PJO.**

We zoomed by the side of the boat and the Pegasi stopped at a ladder attached to the side. I frowned. This was _so_ not going to be easy. I looked at the others and raised my eyebrow. The all gestured for me to go first. I rolled my eyes and flipped them off before hauling myself up the ladder. I heard the others climbing up after me. I turned around and saw the Pegasi hovering there, not sure if they should go or not.

"Go on," I whispered because who knows what kind of spy devises Kronos has on the ship? "If we need you then Phil'll whistle."

Phil gave me a 'What?' face. "I can't whistle, so you will." I told him. He sighed, but nodded.

Celestial whinnied and flew off with the other Pegasi in tow. Just us now… We made it up to the deck and immediately froze. A Telkhine was walking past us. But for some reason couldn't see us. He started sniffing and turned toward Blake. I saw his Doberman mouth open in a sneer and he walked forward. Blake's face contorted in disgust as the telkhines breath hit him. The telkhine opened its mouth and was about to bite Blake's face when a voice stopped him.

"Bah! Where did that blind idiot go?" The snarling voice of another telkhine yelled.

The telkhine that was with us turned back to where the voice is. "I smell half-blood!" he yelled back.

"What?" the second one yelled.

"Half-Blood! There are some on the ship!"

"That can't be!"

While the two telkhines were arguing, I pulled Blake out of the way and motioned for the others to run down the hall. I looked around frantically and saw a meat loaf sandwich sitting there. Without thinking, I just threw it in front of the telkhine and ran into the hallway with my friends. I heard the telkhines arguing.

"A meat loaf sandwich? That is the half-blood you smelled?" the second telkhine snarled at the blind one.

"Meat loaf sandwiches are good! But that is not what I smelled! There was a half-blood right in front of me and I was about to bite him!"

"Bah! Whatever!" There was a smack noise and the blind telkhine yelled "Ow!"

I snickered at that and walked away from the telkhines. Blake sighed in relief.

"That was way too close…" he said.

Taylor gave him a worried glance. "Yeah it was. One more second and you would've been a goner!"

I looked at Taylor, confused. "Since when do you care? You hate him."

Taylor's face flushed. "Oh uh…he's part of our quest and I don't think he should die cause then Chiron would be upset if we come back with three people."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She was lying but I have no idea why. I shrugged it off for now.

Phil frowned. "But the Oracle said we would only return with three anyway, didn't she?"

Blake paled. "Are you trying to suggest that I'm gonna die?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe."

He gulped and I smirked slightly. We turned in the slimy and disgusting hallway and saw a large ornate door on the side.

Blake frowned. "Is that…"

"I think so…"

"What is it?" Phil asked. "In case you don't remember, we don't know the future or everything involving Percy Jackson."

When he said that, the hallway seemed to get quieter and the word echoed in the hall. After it stopped echoing, the hallway was still eerily quiet. Blake smacked Phil's arm.

"What was that for!" he hissed.

"Don't say his name here! Kronos hates his guts!" after Blake said Kronos's name, the hallway became colder too.

Taylor and I glared at both of them. "Thanks guys."

The both smiled sheepishly at us. "No problem."

I gulped. We were going to have to go in there and fight something. The others stood next to me.

"Whatever happens, we'll be right there fighting with you." Blake reassured me. Strange how he's annoying one second and then your best friend the next. We all walked up to the door. I set my hand on the handle and quickly pulled it back. I looked down and saw that my fingertips were steaming with frost. The handle was covered with frost and was steaming too. I took the bottom of Blake's shirt and jerked him forward.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Shh!" I shushed him.

I used his shirt to turn the door knob safely. Before I even pushed the door open, it blew open by itself.

"Spooky…" Phil murmured. Taylor smacked his arm and he shut up.

I had my hand on my ring as I poked my head in and looked around. A huge wall made of windows and nothing else, some chairs, a couch, and a coffee table. Nothing out of the ordinary, so I slowly walked in and gestured for the others to follow. Once we were all in there, we all did a 360 just to make sure there was no one that was going to beat our heads in. Then, Taylor stopped. I looked at her. She was pale and was staring at something. I followed her gaze and my eyes rested on a glowing golden coffin engraved with pictures of death and famine and other happy things like that. I paled just as much as Taylor did and tried to get Blake and Phil's attention without taking my eyes off of the coffin. They were still looking at the other side of the room. I just waved my hand and smacked Phil's eye. His black eye to be exact. He took a sharp intake of breath and let it out slowly, but he didn't yell out in pain. He turned around to probably yell at me but stopped when he saw the glowing coffin. Phil took Blake's shoulders and spun him around to see the glowing coffin too. Blake's jaw dropped. I was about to say something, but it felt like there was someone else in the room. Or _something_ else. The heavy presence settled over us like a lead blanket, and then the speaking began.

"_Ah, the young heroes have presented themselves. I was wondering when you would show up." _Kronos's scratchy voice spoke._  
><em>

We were all silent. I don't think anyone was breathing.

Kronos chuckled. "_Don't worry. _I _cannot hurt you however…" _he trailed off. Wait…what does he mean that _he_ can't hurt us. Does that mean we can hurt him? There was a grunt beside me and Phil fell on the ground, unconscious. I blinked in surprise and spun around to see Taylor fighting Blake with a spear. When did she get that? Blake had his sword out and he was desperately trying to disarm Taylor, but not hurt her. The look on her face was…nothing. She had a passive face on, as if she didn't even care she was fighting us. I took out my bow, but it would be no help in this situation. I wasn't going to shoot her, and even if I would, I wouldn't get a decent shot since they were both moving. Then Blake made his mistake. He swung at Taylor's face but she held up her spear to block the attack. His sword got stuck in the spear and Taylor flipped her weapon and disarmed Blake, making his sword fly across the room and sink in the wall. Blake stared at his weapon in shock and Taylor took this moment of confusion to her advantage. She kicked him in the gut, making him fall on his back and hit his head on one of the many unneeded chairs in the room. Blake groaned and tried to sit up, but Taylor held her spear against his throat. I stiffened. All she needed to do was one quick swipe and that would be it for him. Just as she was about to do it, her eyes softened a fraction and she lifted her weapon off of him. Then Taylor turned to me. My eyes widened. There was no way I could fight her with a bow. And I was _horrible_ with close range weapons. Taylor charged at me and I jumped to the side. She stabbed at my stomach and I jumped back. It went on like that for about five minutes before I backed up into a glass display case. Taylor's spear came toward my head and I ducked. Glass shattered and went everywhere. Taylor drew back her spear and I reached into the display case, hoping to find something good to fight with. I winced slightly as the glass cut my palm and I felt my fingers close on a handle of something. Taylor swung her spear at me and I rolled to the side, taking whatever weapon I had with me. I got up and looked at the weapon in my hand. I groaned. Really? _A spear._ Great! Fan-freakin-tastic! Of course, the weapon that I suck the most with. And the one that Taylor is the best with. I hate my luck…Taylor came toward me, taking all of the time in the world, knowing that I could fight better with a frog then with a spear.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her while I was trying to find a way to wake up Phil, so he could call the Pegasi.

Taylor glared. "I never wanted to be a half-blood. That was yours and Blake's dreams. You know what happened on the morning on the day that we left?"

I shook my head.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't. Well I found out that my parents weren't my real parents either. They _found _me on the side of the _street!_ Just sitting there in my cradle. My real parents didn't want me. Then I find out that my real mother is Aphrodite! My least favorite goddess! The one that I'm least like! Tell me how that makes sense?"

"Uh…"

Taylor looked furious. "That is why I joined! No one knows! But Kronos promised me a new life. I will be able to watch Aphrodite and my father, wherever and whoever he is, suffer like I had to!"

"But you didn't-"

Before I could finish, Taylor stabbed at my face. I yelped and ducked again. Her spear got stuck in the wall and I clumsily held my spear up, I wasn't going to be able to block an attack with this weapon, let alone fight with it. Taylor was scowling and trying to get her spear out of the wall, with both hands pulling and one foot on the wall. It was kinda funny and I would've laughed if she wasn't trying to kill me. I quickly ran over to Phil. He was on his stomach so I flipped him over and slapped his face repeatedly. _C'mon! C'mon! _I thought. _Wake up and whistle!_ Phil groaned and opened his eyes.

"What happened…" he muttered as he sat up and held his head. "And why does my face hurt?"

"No time!" I said and glanced at Taylor, who just got her spear out of the wall. "Just whistle!"

Phil blinked with confusion, but whistled. Taylor was running toward us when the window wall shattered and three creaturres swooped in. I went over and hauled Blake up and on Porkpie's back. Porkpie whinnied and flew out of the window, but not before stomping two chairs into splinters. Blake jumped up on Star and flew off out of the room. That left me and Taylor. She was on the ground, getting up. She reached for her spear, but I kicked it away. Taylor looked up at me, shocked for a second. I gave her a regretful look before I kicked her in her gut and she gasped for breath. I winced before climbing on Celestial and hearing Kronos's cursing. Before I could fully leave out of hearing distance, I heard Taylor's voice.

"Just wait, Sara! This is only the beginning! Next is Camp Half-Blood and we will destroy every last thing there!"

I tried to ignore her and went to catch up to Phil and Blake.

**Yeah so I bet you guys hate me for doing that to Taylor right? Well it had to be done. And don't worry. I ain't done with her yet *evil laugh* So I bet you guys want to know who the winner of the contest was huh? Well it was…*drum roll* Marshe'Melo! So PM me your character. Thanks to everyone who guessed but there was only one winner! Review! Unless you don't like the story. If you don't like it, then why are you reading it?**


	14. Chapter 14

We were flying over the ocean…again. But this time without Taylor. I winced thinking of the look on her face whenever she came toward Blake. But _something_ changed her mind when she could've killed him. I groaned and slouched forward on the Pegasus. Blake hadn't said a word since he woke up and Phil has only said a short sentence, which was, "_Why_ did you slap me?" I didn't answer him. We had no idea where we were going; we just went where the Pegasi took us. I sighed and looked at the sun. 3:38. We've been flying for hours and _still_ haven't found land. We were going in the opposite direction, I think. I turned to Phil. "Do you know where we're at?"

He shook his head. "No. Just like last time…"

I frowned. "Well I think I have that map…" I pulled out my pack (which Celestial had took with him) and rummaged through the contents. I froze at one thing. A piece of paper. Now I know what you're thinking, _What's so special about that?_ But it wasn't just a piece of paper. It was a photograph. It was taken when we first got to camp. Blake was grinning like an idiot and Phil and I were laughing at the look on Taylor's face. We had decided to prank her. Just a simple prank really, the old bucket of water on top of a door prank. We had called Taylor out of the Hermes cabin and she was soaked from head to toe. She was staring in shock at us. I smiled, remembering how she splashed Blake on the head with the rest of the water since it was his idea. I put the picture back in my bag and pulled out the map.

"Here." I handed it to Phil. "You're the genius, find where we are."

He glared at me. "I know what to do." He snapped.

I matched his glare. "Then stop talking and do it!"

"I would if you would stop yelling at me!"

"I wouldn't yell at you if you would just read the freakin map!"

"SHUT UP!"

We both turned to Blake. His eyes were rimmed with red. "You both keep fighting over a stupid _map_ when Taylor is gone!"

I looked down.

"Technically, she-" Blake cut Phil off.

"I don't give a flip about your technicality crap!" Blake was breathing deeply, as if he would break down at any moment. Then it hit me. _That's_ why she let him live. _That's _why he's so upset. I felt like grinning. I figured something out before Phil did. "She's gone." He stated bluntly. "And she won't be coming back."

Phil was staring openmouthed at Blake. Clearly he didn't want to talk.

"Um, Phil?" I asked.

Phil blinked and looked at me. "Huh?"

I motioned him over and he frowned. I rolled my eyes. "Get over here!" I whispered.

He nudged his Pegasus over to me and frowned. "What?"

We had trailed back from Blake so he wouldn't hear us.

"I know why he's so upset!" I was grinning.

Phil looked a little creeped out by my enthusiasm, but hey, it was about time he admitted it.

"It's because we just lost our friend." Phil deadpanned.

"No. It's because, _he has a crush!_"

Phil looked shocked. "No way."

"Yes way!"

"But, they HATE each other."

"Pfft. That was the past." Gods I sound like Aphrodite. I _really_ gotta stop hanging out with Silena so much…

"But why now?"

"I don't know! But now we have to try ten times as hard to get Taylor back."

Phil stared at me. "Why? I don't like Blake that much either."

I groaned. "If those two are together then Blake wouldn't annoy you." Then quieter I said. "as much…"

Phil apparently didn't hear me. "I'm all up for it." He grinned.

We flew up closer to Blake. He was staring straight ahead. "While you two were back there," he started, "We got closer to land."

I looked forward and, sure enough, saw land.

Phil took out the map and looked around. "We are going to Arizona."

"Tell me again why we didn't go the other way?"

"We were about to get killed so I don't think we had a destination in mind besides _away_."

"Smart butt."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

As we got closer, I noticed a shimmer of gold. It was in a huge forest that I didn't even think existed in Arizona. I thought it was just desert. I frowned.

"Hey, Phil?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Hmm?"

"Are there forests in Arizona?"

He nodded. "Six national forests actually."

I blinked. "And why is there something gold in that one?" I pointed to the shimmer of gold. It looked like it was running…

"Gold?" Phil frowned and looked to where I was pointing. "I have no idea what that is."

Without realizing it, we were getting closer to the forest. Blake was in front of us. He had always liked shiny things…

We were at the edge of the forest now and the Pegasi landed. We carefully got off but after hours of flying, it was hard to stand up. I wobbled and held onto Celestial so I wouldn't fall. Phil didn't see me almost fall so he swung his leg off of Star and jumped down…on his face. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. Blake saw Phil fall and laughed. It was good to see him almost normal again. After I got the feeling in my legs again, I walked over to Phil and helped him up. He had dirt on his face and I looked down where his head was. There was an imprint of his face in the dirt. I couldn't take it no more. I cracked up. Phil was leaning against me and smacked my arm.

"Not funny." He grumbled.

I was still laughing. When Blake stumbled off his Pegasus too. Phil and I looked at each other, then to Blake, who was on the ground, and busted up laughing. Pretty soon, Blake was laughing with us. I was clutching my sides when I heard a growl. Immediately, I stopped laughing. Phil and Blake must've heard it too because they weren't laughing anymore. I heard the growl again, but this time, much closer. There was a twig snapping. I can't believe we were stupid enough to have our backs turned to the forest. Very slowly, I turned around. Right there, on the edge of the woods, was the Nemean Lion.

My eyes widened. Blake's jaw dropped. Phil's face was contorted with horror.

The Nemean Lion stepped out of the woods so we could see it better. It was WAY bigger than how Percy described it! Holy mother of Zeus… The Nemean Lion wasted no time and jumped at us. I dove one way and Phil went the other. The lion looked upset he didn't catch us under his paws, and turned toward Blake, who was the closest to him (I am assuming it's a him). Blake yelped and jumped back. The Nemean lion roared and swatted at Blake. He hit him and sent Blake flying into me, which sent _us_ flying into a tree. My head hit the bark hard and black spots danced in my vision. Blake had got off of me and was fighting the Nemean Lion with his Caduceus instead of his sword, probably thinking I would get up. I tried, but a wave of nausea passed over me and I fell back down. Then something hit my face. I picked it up and saw little square brownies. No, not brownies. Ambrosia. I fumbled with the plastic baggy and eventually got a piece of ambrosia out. By now though, I was about to pass out from the pain in my head. I chewed one piece, not even caring that it tasted like fresh brownies and could see clearly again. _I can see clearly now, the rain is gone! _I frowned. _Not _a good time for that. I bit another one so I could walk (and fight) when the Nemean Lion ate Blake. Wait…THE NEMEAN LION ATE BLAKE? I did double take and saw it lick its lips. The ambrosia I had in my mouth fell out when my jaw dropped. Gross, but I didn't have time to register it. It didn't even chew! Phil was staring at where Blake was a moment ago in surprise, then glared at the lion and charged with his sword. It bounced off the fur harmlessly. I struggled to get up and ran over to Phil.

"He _ate_ Blake!"

"I noticed!"

I got out my bow and was about to try and hit its eye, when the Nemean Lion's eyes widened. It gagged and looked as if it was about to puke. I kinda felt sorry for it. I would puke too if I ate Blake. It kept gagging and I took this opportunity to fire a volley of arrows in its mouth. Phil threw his sword like a javelin and hit it at the exact same time as I did. The Nemean Lion roared in agony and fell to the ground. I was about to ask if we had to go in there and get Blake, but I watched as it dissolved and all was left was its fur, and that was shrinking to a wearable size. When it was done shrinking, the fur was laying on top of an unconscious Blake. Phil ran and bent over Blake. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's alive…"

I relaxed and walked over to them. Blake was slimy from the Nemean Lion's spit, but other than that, he was fine. No scratches or nothing. His eyes shot open and Blake gasped. He sat up and sent the fur off of him.

"Gah! What the-where the-how the!" he yelled and looked around.

"Whoa!" I held up my hands. "You okay?"

He was breathing heavily. "I had the weirdest dream…"

"You were eaten by the Nemean Lion?" Phil asked amused.

Blake stared at him. "How did you kno-" Blake had then noticed the fur next to him. "Not a dream?"

"Nope."

"I was _eaten_?"

"Yep!"

He looked horrified. Blake quickly shot up and ran toward the bushes.

"What are you-" I was interrupted by Blake throwing up all of the contents in his stomach.

"Ew." Phil said.

"Very ew." I agreed.

Blake came back and flopped on the ground. "Eeewww…"

I picked up the fur next to him. "I wonder who gets this?"

Phil shrugged. "Personally, I think that Blake should get it."

Blake opened one eye when he heard his name. "Huh?"

"You were the one that was eaten _and_ you were the one that made the Nemean Lion gag and open its mouth, so you get the fur."

Blake was shocked. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just take the fur before we change our minds."

Blake took it and it turned into a brown duster, just like how it did for Percy. Blake frowned but put it on.

"I'm wearing a duster in the heat of Arizona. Not weird at all."

"Nope." I agreed.

We were about to get on our Pegasi when Blake patted his pockets.

"One sec!" he said and ran back to where we were fighting. He looked around the ground with his eyebrows scrunched in concentration. His face lit up considerably and he picked up his Caduceus charm.

"Got it! Now we can go."

We got on our Pegasi…again, and were about to take off when someone yelled, "Wait!"

**Mwahahahahahaha! I am evil. Sort of anyway. I DON'T OWN PJO. Yeah so Sara and Phil are going to try to get Taylor and Blake together…even though one is evil. Who do you think is calling for them to wait? What do you think will happen with Taylor and Blake? Well I aint tellin you right now, so if you want to find out, then keep reading. Review! If you don't like it, don't read and or review it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Blake's Pegasus reared back and nearly threw him off the cliff. Darn. So close. Anyway, he was ALMOST thrown off when he somehow managed to get his Pegasus under control. Phil and I, being the more skilled two, turned our Pegasi without them almost (why didn't he get thrown off…) throwing us off. We turned and were confused to see a boy around our age walk through the brush. He had brown hair that was covered with leaves and he was wearing a sleeveless shirt. At least, I think it was bought sleeveless. It looked as if the sleeves were ripped off somehow…never mind. Well whoever it was came up to us, staring at the Pegasi in awe.

"Wha-What is going on?" he asked. He had dark brown eyes and they were darting back and forth as if he were looking for something that was about to pop out. "Did you guys kill that thing?"

I decided to play dumb. For all I know, he could be a poor mortal who saw us beat up a kitten. "What thing?"

He looked at me skeptically. "What? The gold lion thingy! I saw you three fight it!"

Now I was shocked. Either he was a half-blood or could see through the Mist. I decided to test it out.

"Do you have ADHD?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Do you have ADHD?"

"Yeah…what does that have to do with anything?"

"What about Dyslexia?"

He just stared at me confused. "Huh?"

I frowned. "Never mind, but I think you should come with us…" I trailed off.

"Trace," he said, "My name's Trace."

"Well Trace, you should come with us so we can get you somewhere safe." Phil said.

Trace held up his hands. "Whoa! Why would I come with you three? You could be terrorists for all I know!"

"Why would we be terrorists?" Blake asked, "We're the good guys."

"That's what they all say!"

"Dude." Phil looked annoyed. "Just come on. Unless you want to hang around and get attacked by another monster?"

Now Trace doesn't look like a guy that would scare easily. He had muscle, you could tell because he was wearing the sleeveless shirt, and was pretty tall. However, when Phil mentioned monsters, he looked like he was about to pee his pants and climbed on my Pegasus.

"Hey! Why did you get on my Pegasus?" I asked him irritably.

"It was the closest one?"

I sighed. "Whatever. C'mon guys, we gotta get back."

And like that, we were off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ಠ_ಠ

Instead of flying over the ocean, like we had been doing, we decided to fly over the land. I guess so we wouldn't fall asleep as easy. Or maybe we just didn't want to see _The Princess Andromeda _again. Probably both. Trace was over the freaking out faze and in the oh-my-gosh-the-Greek-gods-are-real-and-I-am-flying-on-a-pegasus faze.

"So there's basketball hoops there?" he asked Phil.

"Yeah. And a volleyball net, climbing wall, archery range," he could've went all day listing what the camp had but Blake and I glared at him.

"Er, and there's more but it would be better for you to just see it yourself."

Trace looked disappointed but didn't ask any more questions. We flew in silence for a while…until Trace poked me. I ignored him. He poked me again. I was still ignoring him. I heard him huff and he started jabbing my back repeatedly. Annoyed, I turned around.

"What?" I snapped.

He shrugged. "I'm bored."

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Not even five seconds later I felt a poke on my back. _Don't look back._ I told myself. He was still poking me. I reached back and smacked his hand. Apparently he couldn't take a hint and poked me again, but this time in the back of my head. My eye twitched. I slowly turned around.

"_What_ do you want?" I said.

"I'm bored." He repeated.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

"Then-" I cut myself off. This wasn't going anywhere.

Trace looked at me with a straight face and he started to crack up. "Your face was hilarious!"

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. You still bored?"

He stopped laughing. "Yep."

I groaned. This was going to be a long ride home…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ANOTHER LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Forty one bottles of nectar on the wall! Take one down, pass it around, forty bottles of nectar on the wall!"

I was trying to control my temper. Blake and Trace have been singing since Trace stopped poking me. I had started to sing with them, but after 62 bottles of nectar, I stopped. After 54, Phil stopped. But Blake and Trace were STILL going. I have to admit, though, Trace is a pretty good singer. Blake on the other hand…how do I put this nicely? Well…he sings like a cat in a blender being thrown in lava. And _that's_ putting it nicely. By 35 bottles, I was about to throw them both off of their Pegasi. It didn't help that Trace was singing right in my ear. It wasn't helping Phil either because Blake had flown his Pegasus near him and was singing (more like yelling) at the top of his lungs. I almost feel sorry for him. He's doing this to get his mind off of Taylor, but if he keeps singing, he's gonna be sorry.

"I'm sorry! Phil I'm sorry!"

Phil was staring angrily down at Blake. He lost his cool before me and was dangling Blake by his leg over his Pegasus. Blake was looking at the ground fearfully and by the look on his face, he was about to struggle.

"I asked you nicely to stop at 35, but you didn't. Now this is my way of saying 'stop' without being nice."

Trace was hiding behind me and looking at Phil the same way Blake was. He looked at me.

"Does he always do this?" he whispered.

I sighed. "Only when Blake goes too far…so pretty much."

Trace gulped.

"Now, are you going to stop?" Phil asked.

"Yes! I am! Now please let me up!" Blake pleaded.

"Swear on the Styx."

"I swear on the Styx that I'll stop!"

Thunder rumbled and Phil, satisfied, put Blake back on his Pegasus. Blake sighed in relief.

"Well that was close…" he muttered so Phil wouldn't hear.

"Finally!" I collapsed on the ground. "We're back!"

Phil hugged Thalia's pine but stopped when Peleus growled, so he settled with staring at the camp. Blake whooped and started to kiss the ground but stopped with a disgusted look on his face. He spit to the side and started to rub his tongue on his shirt. Trace wasn't paying any attention to us. He was staring at Camp Half-Blood. His eyes were moving over the valley and looked sort of daydreamy. Phil and I looked at each other. Did we look like that when we first saw camp? I thought about that. Probably. I got up from the ground and grabbed Trace's shoulder.

"Come on. Would you rather stare at camp or go in it?"

He snapped out of it and gladly walked into camp. The Pegasi, knowing that their job was done, flew to the stables. The first thing Trace did was run to the basketball court. I was about to go after him, but I was tackled by a black blur.

"Sara!" Nico cried. Me, Nico, and Bianca grew really close in Westover. They started to like me because I beat up a kid that was bullying them (who turned out to be a monster that Grover missed) and I started to like them whenever I first read The Titans Curse.

"Nico!" I laughed. "You're my friend and all but will you get off of me?" he got off. "What are you doing?"

Nico looked at me and grinned. "I haven't seen you in forever!" his smile wavered. "Where were you?"

"Uh…" I looked at Phil quickly.

"Chiron needed us to pick up another half-blood." Phil explained to him. Nice excuse.

"Oh." Nico smiled again. Who would have thought that this little kid who can't stop smiling would turn out so depressed in the future… "Well it's about time you're back! Travis and Connor keep taking my money in poker." He pouted.

"They taught you how to play poker?"

"Yeah! And I'm really good at it too! I would win if they didn't cheat."

I shook my head at the Stoll's antics. They're taking money from a ten year old. Who knew they would stoop so low? Oh yeah, I did.

"Go keep an eye on Trace please, Phil." Phil nodded and ran off toward Trace. "And can you tell Chiron what happened?" I looked at Blake. He didn't look like he wanted to, but went to the Big House anyway. "So, Nico. How much money did they take?"

Nico's face scrunched up in concentration. He started to count on his fingers. "Fifty dollars and two of those golden coin thingies." He said.

"Fifty dollars and two drachmas? Where did you get that much money?"

Nico grinned. "I won it from other people!"

"Nico…just stick to Mythomagic, okay? Poker isn't a great card game to learn."

"Aw! Come on, Sara! You sound just like Bianca…"

I flinched slightly. Nico sounded regretful now, but he won't for long… geez…I've got to stop thinking so depressed. Nico had an evil glint in his eye. Apparently he's imagining me beating up Travis and Connor. I'm not going to beat them up though. I have a better idea…

Nico and I walked into the Hermes cabin. Nico was smiling evilly because I told him my plan. Travis and Connor were laughing on their beds because of some joke one of them had said.

"Hey guys! Did ya miss me?" I asked them.

Their heads snapped up. "Sara!" they both said.

"Where have you been? We missed our pranking buddy! You do realize that we still have to prank the Ares cabin, right?"

"I was getting another half-blood, missed you too, and yes I know we still have to prank them." I smiled. "But I just heard the greatest bit of information that could be the best prank ever pulled."

_That_ got their attention. They both leaned forward. "Oh?" Travis asked and put on a mischievous grin. "and what would that be?"

"Well you know how you've been planning to paint the Aphrodite cabin?" they nodded. "Well Chiron gave them all permission to shop in New York at all of their favorite stores." They looked at each other and back to me.

"That's awesome!" Connor said.

"Perfect…" Travis's eyes glinted darkly.

"They left about ten minutes ago." I told the Stoll's. "But they'll be back in about two hours so you should hurry."

Travis and Connor quickly scurried around and tried to find the paint. Twenty minutes later, they were out the door.

"This is going to be great." I chuckled darkly.

Nico got out a little black rectangle. Then I realized it was a camera. Brilliant idea Nico!

"Nice! We gotta hurry, come on!" I pulled Nico to the Aphrodite cabin. Travis and Connor had just slipped in the front door.

"You recordin'?" I asked.

Nico nodded and held up his camera, showing me the little beeping red button on the side. We snuck up to the window and saw Travis and Connor get the paintbrushes. Just as they were about to touch the wall with the paintbrush, the lights were cut on and the entire Aphrodite cabin was holding makeup kits. Even the guys, which kind of disturbed me. Travis and Connor looked at each other and must've realized they've been set up. The Aphrodite cabin grabbed them and the Stoll's screamed. The girls were giggling and I saw some shirt fly out of the huddle, and mascara, and many other make-up products. After about ten minutes of that and me and Nico laughing our butts off, the cabin door opened and the Stoll's fell out in designer jeans and shirts, with heels and handbags glued to their hands and feet. Nico and I stopped laughing and watched as they both turned to us and glared.

"You two-"

"-lied to us-"

"-AND GOT US COVERED IN THIS?" they finished at the same time.

I smiled. "Yeah. That's what you get for stealing a ten year olds money."

I quickly turned around and ran in the other direction, with Nico right behind me and the Stoll's yelling curses at us and chasing us.

**I don't own PJO. Now that that's over, I am really sorry it took me this long to update. Last week I had a lot of homework and yesterday my sister got married. *sniffle* I'm gonna miss her…even though she lives like down the street. I sacrificed a lot for her wedding, which includes getting fake eyelashes that last a month and wearing a dress. She better be happy. These things are killing me… I personally think that this chapter sucks. But at least now you know who the voice was.**


	16. Chapter 16

After running for a solid hour away from the Stoll's, Nico and I collapsed on the beach. We were both breathing heavily and lying on our backs when our eyes met. Then we cracked up. We may have sounded a little crazy, but after running for our lives we needed an excuse to laugh.

"That was awesome!" Nico exclaimed.

I laughed. "The looks on their faces! Priceless!"

We kept laughing until I heard something. "Hey! A little help?" I looked at Nico, but he looked just as confused as me.

"You heard that right?" he asked me.

"Yeah. The voice sounds familiar…"

"Nico! Sara! Over here!" Whoever it was sounded impatient. I looked around the beach and saw no one. Toward came there was no one. But out in the water…

"Grover?" Nico looked about as shocked as I felt. "How did…what the…_what_ is that you are on top of?"

Grover was soaking wet and looked annoyed. His curly hair was flattened and you could see his horns clearly. "This is the Ophiotaurus."

"The _what_?" Nico and I asked simultaneously.

Grover sighed. "Bessie. Just call him Bessie. Now hurry, we have to get him to Olympus."

"Wait a minute. I'm confused." Nico scratched his head. "Weren't you on the quest with Bianca?"

At the mention of Bianca, Grover flinched slightly. The realization hit me. Grover came back with the Ophia-Ophoi-Bessie _after_ the incident in the junkyard of the gods or whatever. That means that Bianca…I looked at Nico. He had some circles under his eyes, not very noticeable if you didn't look hard enough. He knows…

Grover coughed. "Um well they told me to get Bessie to safety, so here I am."

"What's so special about Bessie?"

"Moo!" Bessie looked insulted.

"Um, no offense." Nico looked at Bessie apologetically.

"I'll explain later." Grover said. "Can one of you go get Chiron?"

Nico shot up from the sand and ran off toward the Big House. "Apparently him." I said.

Grover looked really tired. He yawned and stepped off Bessie and onto the sand. He stretched and then shook like a dog would do after getting wet.

"Ah!" I shielded my face from the water he was flinging on me. "Grover, ever heard of a towel?"

He smiled at me sheepishly. "Sorry."

I wiped the remaining water droplets off my face. "It's fine. Just use a towel next time."

"Moo!" Bessie nudged Grover's hoof. Grover looked at him and mooed back. I blinked.

"You speak cow?"

Grover rolled his eyes. "I speak _animal_."

"Oh." I said. I didn't want a long explanation.

I heard trotting coming from behind me. I leaned my head backward and saw Chiron headed toward us.

"You know, most normal people would just turn around." Grover told me.

I looked at him and grinned. "Most normal people aren't half-bloods."

He gave me a slight smile. Chiron made it to us with a panting Nico running behind him. He caught up and put his hands on his knees.

"Seriously?" he managed to get out. "I just got through running from Travis and Connor."

Chiron wasn't listening to Nico though, Grover was giving him a rundown of what had happened…but it was in Greek. Like mad fast Greek only the speakers could understand. I didn't even know Grover knew Greek that fluently I tried to keep up, but speaking another language was never my forte. Nico was looking back and forth at the two, trying to make out what they were saying. After a couple of minutes Grover started to say something but Chiron held up his hand, but Grover tried to say it again, a sad look on his face, but Chiron spoke (in English, thank the gods…),

"No more. Right now, we have to get the Ophiotaurus to Olympus."

"Um…" I spoke up. "How are you going to do that, when he lives in the water?"

Chiron scratched his beard. "Hmm…"

Nico raised his hand. "Oo! I have an idea!"

Chiron looked at him. "Yes?"

Nico looked really excited. "What if we can like make a giant water bubble and transport the Ofio…" he scrunched up his eyebrows and tried to pronounce it. "Bessie," he gave up, "in it."

Chiron looked impressed. "Great idea Nico." Nico smiled smugly. "Now we just have to figure out how to make a floating sphere of water."

After three hours of yelling, screaming, a flaming chicken (don't ask), running from the Stoll's because they found us again, putting out water that caught on fire (again don't ask), Nico ramming his head on a tree repeatedly (do I have to say it still?), and chasing down Bessie, we _finally_ finished the sphere. Mr. D had to help (much to everyone's displeasure) and he called us, and I quote, "Ungrateful brats that can't even tie their own shoes without godly help." And more after it but I don't think it should be repeated for the sake of the sanity of many people. Why do you think Nico was ramming his head in the tree? Yeah. _That's_ why.

"Okay now, to Olympus!" Nico exclaimed and started to walk off.

"Um Nico?" Grover interrupted. "Olympus is _that _way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

Nico blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Oh, oh yeah! I knew that…I was just…testing you to see if you knew."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh huh. Sure."

Nico walked off toward direction Grover pointed to. I sighed and rubbed my arm. Who knew Bessie could kick with a serpent tail? Bessie was swirling in his sphere of water and having a great time.

"You need my help to take Bessie to Olympus?" I asked Chiron. Chiron looked at Grover and Nico struggling to get Bessie to stop moving so they could get him to the van.

"Probably." Chiron said.

I looked at Bessie ram into Nico with his water bubble and grinned. "I really like that little guy."

Chiron chuckled. "Perhaps we should go help them."

I waved my hand. "Nah. It's funny to see them get beat up by a baby cow serpent."

I glanced at Chiron. "Did Blake tell you the details of the quest?"

Chiron pursed his lips. "Yes. It seems as if it affected him the most."

I winced slightly. It had affected him the most. "Well where did he go after telling you about the quest?"

"To his cabin, I think."

I nodded. "I'll be right back. I need to talk to Phil."

Chiron nodded. "Take your time." He looked back at Nico and Grover. Bessie had his water sphere sitting on Grover and Nico was trying to push Bessie off of him. "It will probably take those two a while."

I nodded and headed out to find Phil. Knowing him he would probably be in his cabin reading. I looked there first. No one. That's strange. Then I remembered I told him to watch Trace. Well that narrows down where he is. I left the Athena cabin and headed toward the basketball court. Sure enough, Phil was covered in sweat trying to beat Trace in a game. Trace ran up to Phil and moved the ball upward, as if he was about to shoot. _Fake,_ I thought. Phil jumped up, thinking that Trace was going to shoot, but Trace quickly spun to the right and right past Phil who tried to catch him. Trace shot a layup and then laughed as he caught the ball.

"That's 32 to zero! Really man, you gotta step up your game!"

Phil was panting with his hands on his knees. " Yeah…you said that the past ten games…"

I walked up to them. "You shouldn't have your hands on your knees like that. It makes it harder to breathe."

Trace looked up and grinned. "What about you? You wanna play?" he held up the basketball.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I just came to tell Phil something."

Trace looked disappointed. "Aw…why not? You chicken? You afraid I'm gonna beat you?"

I gritted my teeth. "No. I just came to tell Phil something."

Trace grinned. "Chicken? Aw you're chicken!" He made chicken noises. "Chicken! Chicken!" He really knows how to get on peoples nerves.

"No!" I snapped. He frowned. He opened his mouth to taunt me some more but I cut him off. "Phil, check up on Blake would you? I need to go to Olympus to make sure Nico doesn't break anything, plus I don't want to be yelled at by Blake."

Phil sighed. "Understandable. When he yells his voice gets higher and more annoying. And Nico can break anything…

I nodded. "Yeah…"

Trace looked at us both confused. "Who's Taylor?"

"Long story." Phil told him.

"Yeah…I better go make sure that Bessie didn't smother Grover."

Phil looked at me. "Bessie?"

"Tell you later. See ya." I walked back toward the beach. Grover was soaking wet and Nico was laughing at him. Bessie was floating calmly in his sphere next to Chiron.

"What I miss?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"Bessie shoved Grover in the water." Nico grinned. I laughed at the glare Grover gave him.

"Nice. Bessie is officially my favorite monster." I said.

Bessie mooed happily.

"He says thank you." Grover translated.

Bessie mooed again. Grover's eyes widened. "I'm not telling Nico _that_!"

Nico frowned. "What?"

"Nothing!" Grover quickly said. "Chiron I think we should get Bessie to Olympus now."

Chiron nodded. "You're right. Come on then." He walked off toward the Big House.

Nico looked at Grover. "You and me get Bessie?"

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose, and it's you and me and all of the people…_aww… I love that song. Grover looked at Bessie.

"It's just you now." Grover sighed.

Nico looked at me. I sighed. "Fine…"

He grinned. "Yay!" I looked at him, a little startled. I guess I'm just used to reading him as a guy who hates Percy's guts and is depressed. Very strange for him to say 'yay'.

"Come on then! We have to get Bessie to the camp van." He pushed the water sphere, causing it to go pretty far and almost run into a tree.

"That's why there are two people…" Nico muttered.

We ran over to Bessie before the Dryads popped his water sphere. I got on one side and Nico the other.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Nico and I half carried, half pushed Bessie up to the camp van. Chiron was waiting there in his wheelchair and Argus was driving. Grover walked up behind us.

"Well at least he didn't break free…" he muttered.

Nico and I got Bessie in the van and Chiron got in through the handicap lift. Grover climbed in the shotgun seat. Nico and I climbed in the side door and Nico sat next to Bessie. On the way to the Empire State Building Nico got bored so he started a game of rock, paper, scissors, eye spy, bloody knuckles (which I will never play again…), and tic tac toe. When we got to the Empire State Building, the sun was almost fully gone and stars were starting to come out. I frowned. There's going to be a new constellation soon… I was snapped out of thought by the sound of Chiron coming down the handicap lift. He told Argus to wait for us. We walked (or rolled in Chiron's case) to the security guard. He was reading a book, but must've heard us. He looked up and saw Nico and me holding Bessie, Grover's hair still a bit wet, but enough you could see the tip of his horns and him with goat legs, and Chiron in his wheelchair, he looked the most normal out of all of us. The guard gave Chiron the security key and said "You know how to operate it." Then went back to his novel. Chiron wheeled himself over to the elevator, Grover right behind him, and Nico and me struggling behind them. We all manage to get in the elevator and Chiron put the keycard in the slot and pressed the new button that appeared. The music was a some guys moaning in Italian, which made me cringe a little. Chiron however, looked as if he was enjoying the song. Finally, after what seemed liked hours of listening to the dying Italian dudes, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Chiron smiled.

"Welcome to Olympus."

**So this is kinda late, but I updated. I don't own PJO. I'm not sure if I got the key thing right for the elevator, but I was too lazy to find my copy of The Last Olympian and look it up. Same with Nico. Not sure if he had been to Olympus before but he is now! So tell me what you think? Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in like what? A month? Gods…I feel horrible to keep you guys waiting so long. It's just that I've had so much homework and the Robotics team is staying four days every week after school till six and I've had no time to update, then I have to do the lights for a play and I have to stay after till seven -_- not fun. Oh, and I've had writers block… bad writers block…no ideas whatsoever. And then my since my friends read this, they would be like 'Why aren't you updating? I want to read your story!' and they would get mad because I would always say I had no ideas then they would be like 'Pfft, well we can give you ideas!' and then they gave me ideas that were no good for the plot line at all. And then they would get mad AGAIN because I wouldn't take their ideas. Whenever I had time to write, I would sit in front of my computer and be like 'Okay, I can do this…' and I would only type a few things, which I scrapped later because they sucked. I don't even think that this chapter is that good…so that's the end of this authors note…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

My jaw dropped. Everything was silver and gold and…wow. That's a good word for it. Wow. Chiron smiled and rolled out of the elevator. Once he got out, he started to come out of his wheelchair. His white horse body blended in with the white marble columns of Olympus. Grover stepped out and pushed Chiron's wheelchair out of the way so Nico and I could carry Bessie out. I quickly glanced at Nico's face and saw that his jaw was still slightly open as he looked around at Olympus. We walked up the main pathway with all of the stores and merchants trying to sell us ambrosia on a stick and a replica of the Big Three's symbols of power (without the powers of course). I gotta admit, I was tempted to buy Hades' helm of darkness. That thing looked pretty freakin cool. I saw Nico eyeing it hungrily.

"Sorry," I said to him, "But we're broke. Can't buy anything."

Nico gave me the puppy dog look. I groaned. "No, Nico. We can't get anything."

He puffed out his lower lip. Oh great… "No."

His lip started to tremble. How does he do this?

I sighed. "How much is it?"

Nico grinned. "They guy yelling over there says seventy drachmas."

I started to choke on air. "W-what? Seventy drachmas? No!" before he could give me that look again, I pulled Bessie toward the big silver palace gates, dragging Nico with me.

"No fair…" he mumbled.

Chiron stopped outside the palace gates. "I'm afraid this is as far as I can go since I was not summoned here."

I frowned. "Then what do we do?"

The gates opened. Chiron gestured for us to go forward but before Nico and I could carry Bessie in, he put a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to sit this one out too, child." Nico frowned. "How come?"

Chiron sighed. "Because you have to be twelve to visit Olympus. I'm not even sure I could've let you up here at all."

Now I frowned. That's a lie, but Nico doesn't know that. Nico pouted. "Aww…"

"Sorry, but it's the rules."

"Why did they make that rule?"

"So nothing would get broken."

Nico's eyebrows scrunched up, and I knew he was thinking hard. "But…"

"It's unwise to question the gods, child."

Nico paled a bit. "Okay. Um…can you carry Bessie in there on your own?"

I looked at Grover. "If not, then Grover can help."

Grover groaned slightly, I swear that I heard Bessie chuckle. Chiron led Nico away. "Grover," he called over his shoulder. "I suspect that Zeus would want a full report on the quest so far."

Grover nodded. "I know!" he called after Chiron.

We both stood on the outside of the gates. Grover gulped.

"Well…" he started. "Ladies first."

I shot him a tiny glare. "Fine…"

I walked into the throne room and was immediately faced by twelve huge thrones, each of them occupied. Immediately, I froze. Unless you've ever been looked at by twelve gods at once, you wouldn't think it would be that bad. I felt Grover walk next to me and he took the other side of Bessie's water sphere and headed toward the hearth fire. We glanced up at Zeus and he nodded his head with a solemn look on his face, which I guess meant, _Place that sphere there or I will squish you. _We set Bessie there and I backed up a few steps. Zeus looked at Grover.

"Satyr, I would like a report on how the quest was doing when you left."

Grover gulped and kneeled at Zeus's throne. "Y-yes, Lord Zeus."

Zeus looked at me. "You are dismissed."

I nodded. I snuck a glance at my father, and he was on his iPod and was leaning back in his gold throne with his sunglasses on. Why he would need sunglasses now, I have no idea. He saw me and grinned. I smiled back slightly, before awkwardly bowing to the Olympians and turning and walking toward the door. I could hear Grover talking about the part of the quest when they fought the Nemean Lion when I walked outside the gates. As soon as I was fully out, the gates shut by themselves with a loud BANG, making me jump about three feet in the air.

"Jeez…" I mumbled. "Some warning would be nice…"

Surprisingly, no thunder was heard. I guess he was too busy listening to Grover to hear. I was halfway past the courtyard when I realized I had no ride back to camp. _Well this is great…_I thought. Then again, planning ahead wasn't really my forte. _I guess I could always walk back to camp…but it's pretty far away from Olympus…_I was lost in thought and didn't see the three objects swooping in from the sky. Only after they landed was when I finally noticed them.

"Yeah." I heard Percy say.

I looked at the three demigods that just hopped off their Pegasi. Blackjack neighed and Percy looked at him with a, _Are you kidding me?_ face. Blackjack looked down and neighed again, probably an apology. Annabeth and Thalia saw me standing there and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia asked.

I shrugged. "On an errand, but now I have no way to get back to camp."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "Well there are three Pegasi here…" she trailed off.

I blinked. "So?"

She rolled her eyes. "So, you can ride one of them back to camp."

I felt my face heat up slightly from embarrassment. "Oh, pfft. I knew that."

Annabeth smirked slightly. "Uh huh."

"Oh, shut up."

They all three laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Oh ha ha, very funny. Don't you have some gods to see?"

That shut them up. They said their byes and walked up to the gates, standing side by side. Before the gates opened. I climbed on Blackjack.

"Um, you won't buck me off, right?" he neighed. "Um…was that a no?"

Blackjack whinnied something like laughter and was the last to fly off of the three Pegasi. I had just enough time to see Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth walk in the throne room before we flew behind a pillar and were out of sight.

**I hope this was good enough for the long wait…I doubt it is though. Anyway, if ya like it, review! If you hate it, why are you reading it?**


	18. Chapter 18

After Percy and Annabeth got back from the quest and Thalia had joined the hunters, things went back to normal at camp. Well, as normal as camp can be. It was Christmas Eve and not many people were still left at camp. Percy and Annabeth went back to their homes to be with their family and to finish school. Phil went home for the holidays (much to his disappointment) and apparently his parents didn't know about the gods and thought he just went to a camp for a field trip. How Athena made it so that Phil seemed like their kid, I have no idea. When he Iris messaged us about it, we were stumped. But then he had the wonderful idea of asking Chiron about it, and Chiron said it was possible for Athena to have used the Mist to give them memories of Phil's mom being pregnant and a lot of other complicated stuff I can't remember. Chiron asked us if we wanted to go home to our families too. The idea was tempting for me, but I wanted to stay for some winter training. When he asked Blake the same thing he scowled and said pretty bitterly, "I'd rather stay here then go back there." Now to say I was shocked was an understatement. Usually Blake tries (emphasis on _tries_) to make a joke about it and we fake laugh for his benefit. Later, when we were sitting by the hearth to try and warm up a little, I asked him why he acted like that.

Blake frowned. "No reason. I just think it is a whole lot cooler here."

I nodded. "Very true, but I know you so I can tell it's something more." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Spill."

Blake sighed and you could see his breath in the cold air. "Fine. I hate them."

I blinked. "Hate who?"

He rolled his eyes. "Who do you think? My 'family'." He made air quotes around family, but it looked a little funny since he could barely move his fingers in his gloves.

I must have had a pretty good expression, because Blake laughed, although it was a bit hollow.

"Yeah I said it," he said, "And I mean it."

"Your mom? Your brother? _Everyone_?"

"Yep."

I looked toward the fire. It didn't seem right to talk about this here, by the hearth. Home. I don't know how long I was staring at the fire before I felt something hit my shoulder. I jumped and looked down at my jacket. The blue was turning a darker blue from water. I looked up just in time to duck so a snowball wouldn't hit my face.

"Whoa!" I looked up at Blake and he was smirking slightly.

"C'mon, I bet I could beat you in a snowball fight since I'm so much awesomer than you."

I glared at him. "Oh, it is _on_."

It wasn't uncommon to see a snowball fight in camp since it was winter, but I don't think it was too common for them to have head size snowballs. Blake chucked a snow boulder at me and most of it fell apart before it hit me, but a good chunk hit my stomach and knocked the air out of me. I straightened up and saw him laughing. I picked up my snow boulder and hit him in the face. Most of the snow got in his mouth. Blake's eyes widened with shock and he put his hands up to his mouth and tried to get the snow out. I busted up laughing whenever he started to try and swallow it. He finally swallowed it and was gasping for air, and so was I because I was laughing so hard. When Blake finally stopped gasping for air he glared at me.

I stopped laughing. "Uh oh."

He bolted after me and I scrambled away. I was not going to get a face full of snow. I ran past the basketball court, when I suddenly stopped. Trace was surrounded by all of my cabin mates and they were…congratulating him? Before I could tell what was going on, Blake slammed into me.

"Ow!" we both yelled. We went sliding in different directions. Turns out I stopped on ice. Just my luck… I winced and sat up.

"Geez, Blake. Why don't you just try and kill me?"

"Don't tempt me."

I rolled my eyes. My siblings were looking toward me now.

"Sara? You alright?" Trace asked.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Blake frowned.

"Oh sorry, are you alright too Blake?"

Blake nodded. "Yes, thank you for asking."

"So…" I trailed off. "Why were you guys surrounding Trace?"

Trace grinned. "I was just claimed."

I frowned. "By who?"

He looked at me as if it was obvious, but I was still confused. "Well?"

He stared at me with a 'Really?' look, and then I got it. "No way."

Blake got it too. "Seriously?"

I groaned slightly. "I have him as a brother? Great…"

Trace opened his mouth to respond, but before he could he was nailed in the face with a snowball. I jumped a little and looked at Blake.

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugged. "It would've been no fun to hit you since your right next to me."

Trace wiped the snow from the snowball off his face and made his own. He quickly threw it at Blake, who just managed to dodge it. Instead of the snowball hitting Blake in the face like it was meant to, it went past and put out a little campfire that an unclaimed demigod made to roast marshmallows. The camper yelled some choice words at Trace and went back to try and light the fire. Blake and I looked at each other and gasped.

"Trace returned fire!" I shouted.

"Then it's war!" Blake yelled.

Trace blinked in confusion. "What?"

Before he could react, Blake and I dived in different directions and I started to build a fort while Blake made snowballs and threw them at my siblings and other random campers. Blake dodged snowballs and dived next to me in the fort.

"Why are you making a fort?"

"Forts win wars, Blake."

He shook his head at me and continued to make more snowballs. I was still working on the fort when a snowball hit my forehead and I fell down in the snow.

"Oof!"

I got up and saw Trace grinning. "I got you! Ha! Take tha-"

Blake hit him with another snowball and he shut up. I got up and looked at our fort. It looked decent enough so I started to throw snowballs at people too. I saw Lee building a fort too, but his was puny.

"Hey Lee!" Blake shouted. "That fort's too small!"

Lee looked up. "Not if I crouch down! See if I crouch down I'm perfectly-" I threw a snowball at him.

"Exposed." I smiled.

Blake frowned. "I feel like I've seen this somewhere before…"

I just shrugged. "You've probably just been hit in the head with a snowball too many times."

He nodded. "Probably."

The snowball war was getting pretty intense. Some children of Athena were making a huge fort that would probably be indestructible. The children of Ares that joined in were shooting snowballs out of guns somehow and knocking people out cold whenever the snowball hit them. Trace was going straight up to other campers and shoving snowballs in their shirts, and they would shriek because of the sudden cold. Travis and Connor came from nowhere and were helping me and Blake by hitting anyone who got too close with some big snowballs. I looked at them and saw they were still in their Santa costumes from scaring little kids. I rolled my eyes at their antics and continued to throw snowballs. Pretty soon everyone was covered with snow. I was about to throw another one at Kayla and she held up her hands to try and block it, but a horse stepped right in front of me as soon as I let go of the snowball. I put my hand on my mouth as I saw the snowball hit Chiron in the face. Chiron's eyes showed through the snow and he blinked. He wiped the snow off of his face and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I gave a little smile. "Sorry…"

He nodded. "It's fine. I've been hit with much worse." His tail flicked and he grimaced as if he were remembering something. For some reason I want to believe it was Percy related. Chiron snapped out of thought and looked at the wreckage that we created with our mini war.

He sighed. "This is going to be fun to clean up…" he muttered. Chiron looked at us all, stopped momentarily at the Stoll brothers, and then continued. "Well since most of the head councilors are here there will be a meeting in five minutes." He nodded at us all and trotted back to the Big House.

I frowned and looked at Lee, who had moved next to me. "Do you know what that was all about?"

He shook his head. "No idea."

I looked around and saw Kayla and Austin brushing half melted snow off of each other and cursing Trace a lot. Trace just grinned at them. Blake wasn't next to me anymore and just disappeared somewhere, which was a bit weird. I was still looking but I didn't see Will.

"Hey Lee," I started, "have you seen Will?"

"Not since the Ares kids got here, why?"

"Because I don't see him anywhere, him or Michael."

Lee frowned. "That's really weird, but they have to be around here somewhere. WILL!" he shouted. "MICHAEL!"

"Shut up!" one of the Ares guys shouted back.

Just then the pile of snow next to me moved a little.

I raised my eyebrows. Was the pile of snow getting…smaller? I nudged Lee and pointed to the snow. He blinked.

"Is that snow melting?" he asked me.

I stepped back a little. "I think so…"

I heard some muffled noises coming from the snow too and my eyes widened.

"Oh my gods!" Lee and I both exclaimed.

We both ran up to the pile of snow and started digging through it. Pretty soon I saw a hand, then another, and eventually a face. Will looked up at us and gasped for air. I was about to ask if he was alright, but he looked behind him and pulled up another person. Michael and Will crawled out of what was left of the pile of snow and laid with their backs on the ground breathing in deep breaths.

"Are you two okay?" Kayla yelled, running over to us and Austin trailing behind her.

Will nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Just…just a little out of breath."

"How did you get stuck under the snow?" I asked them.

"We…we were going to ambush you and…and Blake, but the Stolls came up behind you both and pelted us with snowballs, and then when we were getting up, the Ares guys shot us with their bullet snowball things and that's the last thing I remember." Michael took another deep breath. "I never thought fresh air would feel so good!"

Will was sprawled spread eagle on the ground, and the snow was slowly melting because of his body heat. Other than the steady rise and fall of his chest, he didn't make any movement. I kneeled next to him.

"Will?" I gently shook him. "You okay?"

No response. I frowned and shook him harder. Nothing. I scowled and stood up and then kicked him (not very hard) in the side. He jumped and gave a little shriek. I laughed slightly and then helped him up.

"Sorry, but you just wouldn't respond." I told him.

He rubbed his side. "So you had to kick me?"

"Would you rather me tickle you?"

His eyes widened. "No!"

I nodded. "That's what I thought."

Trace was helping Michael up and then they did that little one armed hug thing that guys do, but it was kinda weird seeing how Michael was about a head shorter than Trace. Lee all of a sudden jumped up. "Oh Styx!" he cursed, and thunder rumbled slightly. He ran off toward the Big House while calling over his shoulder that he would be back in a bit.

"What was that about?" Will asked me.

"I think there was a meeting for head councilors."

"For what?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

He sighed. "Well I guess we better go practice then." And he headed toward the archery range, the rest of my siblings following him. I was about to follow when two hands grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. Travis and Connor were standing there with their arms crossed.

"…what?"

They sighed, and then in a hushed voice Connor said, "We're going to prank the Ares cabin tonight when Clarisse gets back, okay?"

I frowned. "Clarisse-"

Travis cut me off. "Is the head councilor for the Ares cabin and is getting back from her mission or whatever Chiron sent her on so she'll be too tired to fight us off."

"Where did you learn this?"

"That's what the meeting was for. Apparently she found a half-blood close to her mom's house and is bringing them here."

"Oh."

Connor nodded. "So be ready…it's going to be right after lights out, you think you can stay up that long?"

I grinned. I've been practicing staying up longer and now I don't pass out right when the sun goes down and I can stay up until midnight, but then it's impossible for me to stay up. My siblings are already like that, and to show how kind they are, they didn't tell me that I could force myself to stay up.

Travis and Connor grinned back. "This is going to be awesome!"

I nodded. "Yeah it is! But I better go so Will doesn't have a heart attack."

"Bye!" the both waved and walked off, muttering and snickering a plan.

I jogged over to the archery range and saw that Will wasn't practicing, just sitting down yawning. Michael was trying to, but his eyelids were drooping. I walked up next to Will and plopped onto the grass.

"That near death experience tucker you out?" I asked.

He looked at me weirdly. "Who says tucker?"

"People raised in the south."

"Touché. But yeah, I'm pretty beat."

"Well you nearly suffocated. It would make sense why you're tired."

He yawned. "Yeah, but just because I'm tired doesn't mean _you_ can't practice so go make ten bulls eyes from whatever the distance Kayla is standing from."

I groaned. "Fine…"

I pushed myself up and went to go make those ten bulls eyes.

**I don't own PJO. Or Spongebob. I just felt like adding something in there about spongebob. Not sure why. Anyway, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever and I hope that this made up for the long wait, but end of course testing was today and we spent like two weeks studying for it and I really want to pass. Still have a bit of writers block too. I felt the ending was kinda suckish but it's like 11p.m. and I'm tired so that's all! Remember to REVIEW! Just click the little blue button. You know you want to.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N. I'M ALIVE! Sorry that it took so long, but I think by now you can tell I don't have a consistent updating schedule. Happy belated Valentine's Day! Hahahaha, oh how I hate this holiday. On Valentine's Day I had two couples making out on both sides of my locker. It was awkward. Anyway, here's another sucky chapter! I don't mean to pick on Blake but he's the only one there since Phil went back for the school year and Taylor…well you know. Oh and I don't own PJO.**

Blake made a disgusted face as he walked by all the Aphrodite girls handing out valentines and at all the couples making out.

I poked him. "Hey, just 'cause you hate this holiday doesn't mean everyone else does."

He put on his signature arrogant smirk. "Of course they do. I am awesome, therefore everyone copies me."

I pushed him. "Oh, shut up."

"Whatever. You're one to talk, you hate Valentine's Day just as much as I do."

He glanced at the side of a cabin and smirked at the couple making out. I was about to grab his arm, but he slipped by me and started to sneak up next to them. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I hope he isn't going to—

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" a girl shrieked. A boy yelled some profanities too.

Blake came up next to me, laughing. I glared at him. "At least I don't try and break up couples like you do every year." I looked at the poor people he threw the rotten eggs on. All the eggs had a ribbon on them that said 'Happy Valentine's Day! I love you!' as if it was a present for the girlfriends. The girl had tears streaming down her face and was punching the guy in the chest as he tried to apologize to and explain. She pushed him away and ran by Blake and me, smelling horrible.

I punched Blake in the stomach. "Ow!" he yelled.

"That," I began, "was absolutely horrible."

He shrugged. "That dude always pushes me down the rock climbing wall. Do you know how many scars from burns I have from it?"

"No, but still, just because you don't have a valentine doesn't mean you have to be a butthole."

He rolled his eyes. "Your attempt to make me feel guilty is failing."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty."

He sighed. "Whatever."

We walked by the Hermes cabin and he snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering something.

"I'll be right back!" he said, "I have to get something!" and he ran into the cabin.

I crossed my arms. He always forgets something. Quicker than I thought possible, he came back, stuffing something in his pocket.

"I'm not going to ask." I said.

"Good."

We started walking to the sword arena so I could practice more with swords. As much as I hate to admit it, Blake is better than me when it comes to swords and he has to teach me how to fight better with them. We started talking about how weird it was still because Phil wasn't here, when Connor came up to me, looking scared. He put his arm around my shoulders and plastered on a fake grin. I raised my eyebrow.

"Go with it." He stage whispered to me, and then louder said, "Sorry, Drew, but I already have a valentine."

I nearly choked on air. What? Blake looked just as surprised as me.

A pretty Asian girl, with perfect makeup and dark hair in perfect ringlets came up to us and looked at me like I was last year's Gucci handbag or whatever the Aphrodite girls obsess over, then looked at Connor. "I don't believe you."

"You should, we're so in love it's not funny!" he hugged me and I tried not to look freaked out. He was laying on this valentine stuff thick.

"Prove it."

Connor stopped trying to squeeze me to death. "Oh..."

I pried him off me and looked at my iPod, pretending to look at the time. "Whoops! Sorry Drew, but we gotta get to the arena and practice!" I stuffed my iPod back in my pocket and grabbed Blake and Connor's arms and dragged them to the arena. When we got there I let go, Blake sat down and rubbed his wrist and we both looked at Connor.

"Really?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sorry, but she couldn't have Travis because of his not-so-secret crush on Katie, so I was her second choice."

Blake laughed. "So you went to Sara?"

I pushed him off the bench he was sitting on.

Connor smiled sheepishly. "You were the first people I saw and decided to make up a lie to be Sara's valentine because it might've been weird to say I was Blake's."

Blake winced at sat back on the bench, but this time farther away from me, and wiggled his eyebrows. "You know you want me, Connor."

I laughed. "You're sick, he's your brother."

Blake blinked, as if he just remembered that. "Oh, yeah."

"You're an idiot." Connor and I said at the same time.

Connor laughed. "If I told you that, then you know you're stupid."

Blake shrugged. "I've learned to accept it, and embrace it."

"Whatever, now just teach me how to fight better with a sword so I can go to archery."

"Okay, but first…" Blake grinned and got up, bringing out the little object he put in his pocket. I thought it was his sword in pin form, but I was horribly wrong. He threw the modified stink bomb at me and I had just enough time to dodge it, and it rolled on the ground before stopping suddenly. Then it started glowing an eerie green glow…

"Um…is it supposed to do that?" Connor asked. I nearly forgot he was there.

Blake grinned psychotically. "Oh that's just the beginning."

My eyes widened as he grabbed a shield and hid behind it. _Uh, oh…_I thought. The bomb started to let out a long beep, and I yelped and hid behind Connor.

"What the—"he began, but was cut off by the stink bomb exploding into a green goo.

"Ah, sick!" he yelled. I gagged. The smell was _horrible_. It was like rotten milk, rotten eggs and some sort of smelly imported cheese had a baby and then the baby had a baby with the king of bad breath. Needless to say, Connor passed out.

"Gah! Connor!" I yelled. I grabbed him under the armpits and tried to hold him up, but that boy weighed _a ton_. "Geez! What have you been eating!"

Blake was laughing like a madman. "That was AWESOME!" he shouted.

"No it wasn't!" I snapped. It was really gross holding someone up covered in green goo. "Should I even ask what this green stuff is?"

Blake grinned, a crazy light in his eyes. "Probably not! But, wow! Did you see that explosion, Sara! That was the best one yet!"

"There were _more_?"

"Of course! This one is just another prototype! Next time I'm gonna make the explosion bigger! Then probably dump it on all of the couples at the campfire!"

I stared at him. "You realize Mr. D won't take too kindly to having a giant stink bomb dumped on most of the camp?"

Blake shrugged. "So?"

"So you'll be a pile of grapes before you could say 'ouch'."

His smile wavered. "I forgot about that…"

"I could tell, now could you please help me with Connor? I think he got heavier in the minute we were talking."

Blake waded over in the green stuff and grabbed Connor's legs and we moved him over to the bench Blake was on earlier. It somehow didn't get any of the goo on it. I told Blake to go get a towel or something so we could clean Connor up.

"Aw, come on. Can't we just let him wake up and then make up a story where he—"

"No." I interrupted him.

"But—"

"No."

"Fine…" he huffed and went to grab a towel by the weapons rack. He threw the towel at me and I started to wipe some of the goo off of Connor. Blake came back with another towel and started to help clean him up.

"So what is this goo anyway?"

"Cyclops boogers."

I dropped the towel and backed up. "You can finish cleaning him up."

Blake shrugged. "Whatever."

"Um, excuse me, but is this the arena?" a voice said.

Blake and I looked up at the entrance of the arena. There was a man there, with gray hair and a short beard. He looked like he was in his fifties, he was in pretty good shape for a fifty-something year old, and was wearing black mountain climbing pants with a plain brown T-shirt.

I glanced at Blake and frowned. He shrugged and went back to cleaning up Connor.

"Um, yes." I answered.

"What happened to it?" he asked, and then his face contorted with disgust, "and, my gods, what is that awful smell?"

I scowled. "That idiot over there," I pointed to Blake.

"Hey!" he cried.

I ignored him, "decided it would be great to test out a modified stink bomb in the arena."

"Ah." The man said. "What is the green stuff?" he asked and touched it with the tip of his shoe.

"Cyclops boogers." Blake called out.

He drew back his foot. "Oh, that would explain the smell."

"Um, who exactly are you?" I asked.

He blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself. My name is Quintus." He said.

I frowned. Why does that sound so familiar? "Nice to meet you."

He nodded. "I suppose you want to know why I'm here?"

"Yes." Blake answered.

"I was looking up a job description from here. I was wondering if I could join this lovely camp."

We were still a little wary. The man could be a monster for all we know, but I can't shake the feeling that I know him.

Quintus sighed. "At any rate, I'm not joining just yet. Maybe later, in the summer."

"Oh, well…" I started.

"We hope you have a nice trip back home?" Blake continued for me, but it came out more as a question.

Quintus smiled dryly. "Thank you." He said and then he just walked out. We were quiet until a soft groan was heard.

"_What_ is on me?" Connor groaned.

"Cyclops boogers." Blake answered, grinning.

Connor jumped and fell off the bench. "WHAT?"

**Yes, sucky ending, I know, but my hand still hurts from writing all the essays in Lit. Romeo and Juliet, bleh. So…yeah…REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guess what? I'm not dead! So yeah… it's been how long since the last update?...Let's just say too long. I'm really sorry about that, really, but I just had no inspiration. And writers block. Writers block, EVERWHERE. Then the new school year started and my friend said "You been updating you story?" so when I answered no he was appalled and said "Well you need to start!" So it was his constant annoying that got me off my lazy, writers block infected butt to try and write another chapter. It's been so long that I'm not sure if I remember how my writing style is. Well I guess the few of you that waited, have waited long enough. Without further delay, TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

I opened my eyes sleepily before glancing outside at the rising sun. Wait… the sun wasn't rising, it was already up. I bolted up in bed and checked the time, 7:40 a.m.? Oh crap! Inspection is in twenty minutes! I jumped off of my bed, ignoring the pain in my ankle when I landed, and started yelling at my siblings.

"UP, UP, UP! We slept in! Inspections about to start! Everybody UP!"

Will was the first to respond. He shot up and nearly fell on his face as he scrambled to his feet.

"Wha…what?" He said groggily. "That can't be, we never oversleep!" but as he glanced at the clock, he looked panicked. "Oh, man! We did sleep in!" He started to hurriedly clean up all the music sheets that were spilled haphazardly on the floor. I went over and helped him while putting instruments back in their respectful places.

Kayla and Trace were the next two to get up. Kayla bumped into Trace and they both nearly fell down on the floor. Trace, being the heavier of the two, knocked Kayla into Lee and Austin's bunk, making Austin fall down from the top bunk onto her. Lee opened his eyes and shot up…right into the bunk above him. He smacked his head right on the metal. He groaned and clutched his head before literally _rolling_ out of the bed so he wouldn't hit his head again. Too bad that Trace didn't see him. Trace tripped over Lee making the music sheets that Will had just stacked neatly, rain all around the cabin, and he nearly fell on me, while I was picking up any trash that may have been on the floor. Will made a chocking noise in the back of his throat. He held the bridge of his nose.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST STAND STILL AND CALM DOWN!?" he hollered.

Everyone in the cabin froze. "Now…" Will said with forced calmness, "Will you please _calmly_ untangle yourselves from each other, _without_ causing a bigger mess?"

Kayla and Austin untangled themselves and he slowly got off of Kayla, making sure he didn't mess anything else up. Trace and Lee somehow got tangled up in Austin's bed sheet that fell off with him and they were both trying to get out. Austin went over to help, while Kayla started fixing all the beds, making sure they were either perfectly folded, or near perfect. Will finished stacking the music sheets (again) and helped me pick up any remaining trash. Trace and Lee were fully untangled and were finishing fixing Austin's bed, whenever there was a knock on the door, and it opened.

Annabeth stood there with a clipboard in hand and a raised eyebrow. She looked at all of us, who all looked panicked.

"Accidentally sleep in?" She asked.

We all chuckled nervously. "In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to stay up late planning new songs…" Trace mumbled.

"Probably not…" I said.

Annabeth laughed. "It doesn't surprise me. You guys are children of Apollo after all."

Lee nodded. "True."

Annabeth walked into the cabin and looked around. "Nevertheless, you guys did pretty well. Four out of five."

We all breathed a sigh of relief. No dishwashing duty for us. Before Annabeth left I noticed something. She usually wore her hair in a messy ponytail and old clothes. Usually with burns and cuts in it from training and the rock climbing wall. She actually had a neat ponytail and clothes that weren't mangled. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you all dressed up?" I asked.

She looked down at herself. It looked as if she had a slight blush on her face, but I must be imagining it.

"I-I, uh, don't know what you mean." She stammered.

I narrowed my eyes at her. It wasn't like Annabeth to be nervous. Then I remembered something that Blake and the Stolls told me yesterday and grinned. "Does little Annie have a date with a certain Kelp Head?"

Annabeth's face got red. "I-no-wh-why would you think that?" she stuttered.

"A little birdie told me you and Percy were heading to the movies later today."

Annabeth's face got redder, if that was possible. "It's not a date!" she protested. "We're just hanging out!"

"The look on your face says it's a date." Kayla said.

Annabeth groaned. "Really guys, I got enough teasing from my siblings…"

"I bet you want Percy to kiss you in the theater, don't you?" Lee wiggled his eyebrows.

Annabeth punched Lee in the gut, which wasn't hard considering he was standing right next to her. Lee doubled over and started wheezing slightly. I was about to start laughing, but the glare Annabeth gave me made me shut up.

"Don't make me give you a zero out of five. Kitchen duty for you guys." She warned.

All of our eyes widened and we shook our heads. I'd rather not play with lava, thank you.

She nodded. "That's what I thought." She looked at me. "Friend or not, you're no exception to the rule. Don't call me Annie."

I nodded fearfully. "Yes ma'am."

She smiled. "Good, now that we all understand each other, see you guys later." She smiled and walked out.

The cabin was silent until Austin spoke up. "That was one of the most scariest things I've ever been through."

We all chorused our agreements. Annabeth can be extremely scary when she wants to.

"Well," Lee said. "Now that that's over…who's ready for a little late breakfast?"

"I am!" Trace yelled and he ran out of the cabin.

"Did he just run out in his pajamas?" Austin asked.

"Yep."

"Are we gonna chase him down and tell him?"

"Nope."

"Okay, just making sure." He said.

After we had all got dressed, Lee stood at the front of the cabin. "Let's eat!" We all cheered and started to file out of the cabin. On our way to the pavilion, the Hermes cabin was also filing out, with depressed looks on their faces. Blake caught up with us, Kayla glaring at him all the way. She still didn't forgive him for that sneak kiss forever ago, and I couldn't really blame her. Blake sighed when he got next to me.

"We got kitchen duty, _again_." He groaned.

I laughed. "Well the Hermes cabin is always messy. You guys should clean it more often."

He scowled at me. "Kind of impossible with all the unclaimed kids staying with us. I swear to you that if one gets claimed, ten more take their place."

"Yeah, but-"

I was cut off by Phil running up to Blake and me. He was panting slightly, so he must have been running for a while.

"Oh, hey Phil, what's going on?" Blake asked.

"Did you guys hear about the new sword instructor they got?" Phil asked.

Blake and I looked at each other. "No," I said "What are you talking about?"

Phil opened his mouth to answer, but Kayla interrupted him. "Oh, you mean that old guy that I saw heading to the arena earlier?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah, him. There were these HUGE crates in the arena too. Said something about Triple G Ranch."

Blake grimaced. That's one thing you don't forget when reading the books. Triple G Ranch wasn't really a good place.

"Doesn't sound like a good place." Blake said, voicing my thoughts.

Just then we had to duck because Silena flew by on her Pegasus, nearly knocking Phil's head off his shoulders.

"Oops!" She circled back, much slower, and hovered by us. "Sorry about that Phil! Didn't see you there!"

Phil looked up at Silena. He probably meant to say "No problem, I'm still here aren't I?" but him looking at a daughter of Aphrodite, it came out as, "Uh…duh?"

Silena smiled at him and waved at us before flying off again. I laughed at Phil's star struck expression.

"Hey now, Phil. She already had her eye on another guy." I said.

Phil nodded. "Uh, yeah…I didn't mean to do that but…she's a daughter of Aphrodite…I couldn't help it!"

I shook my head at him as we entered the pavilion. We waved bye to each other as we all headed to our respectful tables. As we got up to offer a part of our food to the gods, I bumped into someone.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said as I looked up to see who I bumped into.

I saw a big and burly guy standing in front of me. I blinked and looked up at his face and at his eyes. No, wait. _Eye_. Cyclops? That must mean that this is…Tyson. Wow. First time I've seen him. He's a bit shorter than I imagined.

He looked at me. "It's okay. You are pretty."

I blinked. "Oh, thanks"

Tyson smiled and I saw he had some peanut butter stuck in his crooked teeth, like how Percy described.

"See you around, then!" I told him as I walked with my cabin for the offering.

Tyson smiled and waved. "See you!"

After breakfast, I headed toward the arena to see these crates that Phil was talking about with my own eyes. As soon as I walked into the arena, I saw Percy swinging his sword at a hellhound and an older man running to block it. I frowned as I looked at the man. I've seen him somewhere before. I'm sure of it. When he moved to block Percy's blow, I saw his face and I nearly gasped. It was Quintus, from months before! When I saw him and Percy sparring, I remembered why he looked familiar whenever I first saw him. He's gonna be important in the future. There was a CLANG and Mrs. O'Leary barked.

"That's a hellhound!" I heard Percy exclaim.

I decided to walk toward Percy and Quintus "She doesn't look very mean to me, Percy." I told him.

Percy turned around and frowned. "But I don't understand-"

"How I got a hellhound for a pet?" Quintus finished.

"Yeah."

"It's a long story that involves many giant dog treats."

I smiled. "Sounds like a fun story."

Quintus smiled dryly at me. "It could be, if you look at it that way. You were that girl in the arena when I first came here weren't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and you're Quintus.

"I see the arena was cleaned from your friends…ah…experiment."

I made a face. "Yeah, and it wasn't fun."

Percy looked between the two of us. "Wait, what?"

"Blake was experimenting with a stink bomb. It didn't end well."

Percy grimaced. "Oh, that sounds like fun."

The crates at the edge of the arena started shaking, and Mrs. O'Leary looked at them, interested.

"Whoa, girl." Quintus said. "That's not for you!" he threw a shield like a frisbee and Mrs. O'Leary chased after it.

"What's in those crates?" Percy and I both asked, because for the life of me, I couldn't remember.

Quintus smiled again. "A little surprise for training tomorrow night."

Percy and I looked at each other with a look that said 'Well this isn't going to end well.'

Quintus shook his head. "You young ones need more practice. Camps like this didn't exist when I was a boy."

Percy looked shocked. "Y-you're a half-blood?"

"Not all of us are subjects to prophecies."

Well he shouldn't have said that… that perked Percy up slightly. Guess he never heard the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'

"You know about my prophecy?"

"I've heard things."

Percy looked like he wanted to ask exactly what few things, but then Chiron came running over, saving Quintus.

"Percy, there you are! Oh, hello Sara!" he nodded at me.

Chiron was flecked with grass and mud and he had his bow over his #1 Centaur T-shirt, as if he just came from archery. Chiron glanced at Quintus nervously. "I see you both met our new instructor, Quintus do you mind if I borrow them for a while?"

I frowned. Them? Why am I important?

"Not at all, Master Chiron."

"No need to call me 'Master'," Chiron said, but he looked pretty pleased at that. "Come, you two, we have much to discuss."

Percy looked around the arena for a second and then turned to Quintus.

"Well, see you." He said.

"Bye, Quintus." I waved.

As we were walking away, Percy started to whisper to Chiron.

"Quintus seems kind of—"

"Mysterious?" Chiron suggested.

"Hard to read?" I supplied.

"Yeah. Those."

Chiron nodded. "He is a very qualified half-blood and an excellent swordsman, I just wish…"

Whatever he was going to say, he quickly changed his mind and started talking about something else.

"First things first. Percy, Annabeth told me you met some _empousai_."

I raised my eyebrows. "You did?"

Percy shook his head. "Long story."

"We have time." Chiron said.

Percy proceeded to tell us about how he had fought with them at Goode High and how one of the _empousai, _Kelli, burst into flames.

"Well it doesn't seem like she's coming back anytime soon then." I said.

Chiron shook his head. "No, the more powerful ones do that. She did not die, she simply escaped. The she-demons are starting to stir and this is not good."

"What were they doing there, then?" I asked.

"Waiting for me?" Percy asked.

"Possibly." Chiron frowned. "It is quite amazing that you survived. Their powers of deception are exceptionally strong. Almost any male hero would've fallen under the spell and been devoured."

"I would have been." Percy admitted. "If it wasn't for Rachel."

"Who?" I asked, even though I knew who she was already.

"A mortal girl who can see through the mist." Percy said.

"Oh."

Chiron nodded. "Somewhat ironic to be saved by a mortal, but we owe her a debt. What the _empousa _said about the attack at camp…" he shook his head. "We will speak further of this later, for now you need to get to the woods. Grover would want you there."

"Where?" we both asked.

Chiron looked grim. "At his formal hearing. The Council of Cloven Elders is meeting now to decide his fate.

**There it is. Hopefully, it being a tiny bit longer makes up for it being so late. Again, I'm really sorry it took forever.**


End file.
